La Venganza
by kotorimoon
Summary: Cap. 16... ACTUALIZADO Y FINAL... POR FIN! lean que pasa con nuentros protagistas... se quedan juntos' se mueren juntos? es milagro que termine? muchas gracias por sus mensajes y hasta la próxima...
1. Default Chapter

Titulo: La Venganza

Mi primer fanfics Yaoi... ^^ está basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier...cuando la leí lo primero que pensé es Hana-Ru... (no recuerdo el nombre^^) esto es nuevo para mí, así que me encomiendo a Kamisama para que resulte (soy fanática lo admito, así que Sra. o Srta. Napier no me demande...)... los personajes no son míos... (a quien debo matar para eso????)

Capítulo N° 1: El encuentro 

La alta figura del joven avanzó de forma segura a través de la habitación. Su formal traje negro de diseñador al igual que su camisa y corbata del mismo tono  resaltaban perfectamente su bien formado cuerpo. Su cabello negro azabache brillante estaba sutilmente desordenado, resaltando la blancura de su piel y lo azul hielo de sus ojos... El color negro de su traje contrastaba dramáticamente  con la gran cantidad de mujeres que habían asistido a la fiesta. La invitación había puesto énfasis en el lujo y el esplendor tomando el lema de fiesta arco iris. 

El joven no parecía ser consciente de la atención que atraía. Mantenía la cabeza en alto y sus pálidas, calmadas y elegantes facciones eran una máscara de total tranquilidad mientras ignoraba los susurros que despertaba a su paso, con sus ojos azul hielo clavados en un grupo de hombres y mujeres importantes. 

Alzó su cabeza y tenso los músculos de su cuerpo preparándose para la confrontación... fijo su atención en un grupo en particular. Se preparaba para un a lucha a muerte. Frente a él se distinguía un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos almendrados cafés que lo miraba inquisitivamente... también se preparaba para el enfrentamiento, sus facciones masculinas  y duras cargaron el ambiente de antagonismo...

El joven oji azul se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo. Él sabía que acababa de cumplir los 30, pero se mantenía como de 25... maldito da'ho... - pensó para sí...

El hombre de cabello rojo miró directamente a los azules del hombre que avanzaba hacía él... al tenerlo casi al frente levantó una ceja y bebió un sorbo de champaña...

- Vaya, vaya... - murmuró el pelirrojo con su profunda voz cuando el otro joven se detuvo frente a él... - ¿no es el señor Rukawa? No sabía que estuviera en mi lista de invitado. ¡Qué poco tacto de mi parte pedirle que celebre con el hombre que ha tirado por el suelo su pequeña empresa!

Kaede Rukawa levantó el rostro para colocarse a la misma altura... ambos medían cerca 1.90 mts. lo cual los hacía destacar por sobre el resto de los invitados, estaban a la misma altura y él dio gracias por que fuera así... ya era bastante con tener que enfrentarse a sus tácticas como para además luchar contra alguien más alto que él. Los dos sabían perfectamente que él no habría recibido uno de los caros balones de basketball arco iris de hermoso cristal que acompañaban las invitaciones... recuerdo del antiguo quehacer de ambos... 

- A mi no me ha invitado, señor Sakuragi...

Ambos mantenían aquella parodia de cortesía con toda la fuerza del odio. Por un costado el maitre del hotel le señalaba ante uno de los invitados, un hombre alto de cabello parado con un rostro que emanaba seguridad en todas sus facciones. Kaede le reconoció como el guardaespaldas que nunca estaba muy lejos de su jefe, cuando este empezó a avanzar el pelirrojo le detuvo con una señal...

Un murmullo llenó la habitación cuando Hanamichi Sakuragi clavó la vista en el caro traje de Rukawa...

- Ah... creo que usted esta teniendo poco tacto... aunque debo decir que viste demasiado bien para alguien que declara bancarrota - dijo en tono insultante... - pensé que mis abogados harían mejor su trabajo. ese traje hubiera servido para pagar uno de los numerosos acreedores...

Sakuragi enarco las cejas con mirada maliciosa...

- ¿Ese excelente traje negro es para recalcar su estado actual?¿O hacerme sentir pena por usted?... o ¿quizás vino a mendigar las migajas de mi mesa?... cuanto lo siento, pero como podrá ver aún no hemos terminado... quizás si llama mañana a mi oficina y se comunica con mi secretaría la pueda arreglar que le manden lo que sobre... usted sabe... a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes...

Un murmullo se levantó en la sala, pero ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en el otro como para que eso les importara...

- No he venido aquí a pedir ningún favor... - dijo fríamente... aunque sintió un vuelco en el estómago de solo pensar en mendigar algo a ese bastardo... quizás eso era lo que esperaba, verle humillado públicamente después que le quitara casi todos sus bienes materiales. El encuentro se había convertido en la oportunidad de pisotear su orgullo... si tenía que caer caería luchando...

- ¿No?... - continuo el pelirrojo frente al silencio de Rukawa - quizás vino a darme algún regalo de cumpleaños... aunque no me imagino que pueda darme que yo ya tenga... - dijo  entrecerrando los ojos...

- Pues la verdad esta en lo correcto...

El hombre que parecía su guardaespaldas comenzó a acercarse y el pelirrojo solamente le miro y este se detuvo...

- ¿de verdad?... me muero de curiosidad... - dijo en un tono burlón...

El pelirrojo le miro  con insolencia mientras bebía una copa la fina champaña francesa,  con la imagen de un hombre seguro de la debilidad de su enemigo... - una tenue sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Kaede Rukawa..., entonces el pelirrojo se sorprendió y  se distrajo en un fatal error, no vio que Kaede había echado para atrás el hombro en la típica postura de pelea que él no pareció reconocer hasta que el puñetazo salió disparado, con todo le peso de su furia  alcanzo su insolente mandíbula en un gratificante crujido... Rukawa sintió una punzada de dolor en su mano el cual fue acallado por los gritos de las mujeres... la cabeza de Sakuragi cayo hacia atrás, o cual le hizo perder su centro de gravedad... al intentar afirmarse de una mesa corrió el mantel dejando e el suelo la exquisita cristalería... ver a Sakuragi en el suelo maldiciendo como un cargador de muelles y con su postura hecha pedazos fue el mejor premio que Rukawa había recibido en su vida... se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida todo el mundo le hacía espacio... era bien sabido que si se apoyaba a Kaede Rukawa se tenía de seguro enemigo a Hanamichi Sakuragi y nadie en todo el sistema financiero y político quería algo así... llegó hasta la puerta de cristal y una mano le abrió la puerta... cual sería su sorpresa al ver que era el guardaespaldas de Hanamichi Sakuragi... pensó que le detendría o amenazaría, sin embargo no hizo nada de eso y solo le miro con un brillo de admiración irónica en los ojos...

Al salir de la calle la luna estaba en la cima del cielo, una suave brisa primaveral movía las hojas de algunos árboles, camino rápidamente hacía la esquina donde había estacionado su auto, un hermoso deportivo azul... entonces fue  cuando siento como si estuviera cerca de brazas... antes de poder reaccionar alguien le sujeto con violencia...

- ¡Maldito Kitsuke!... creíste que te irías así nada más... - dijo el pelirrojo echando chispas por los ojos... - nadie me da un puñetazo y se va así como si nada...

- Maldito Da'ho... - susurro al verse sujetado de la solapa del traje... la verdad se esperaba algo como eso, pero había valido la pena verle en el suelo...

La voz del pelirrojo estaba cargada de ira y Rukawa se fijo en el hilo de sangre que corría por su barbilla... durante la preparatoria Rukawa estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, pero después durante la universidad y sus años en el basketball dejó esas prácticas... desde ese entonces no había golpeado a nadie, por eso una oleada de placer le causo el ver la sangre de Sakuragi en el rostro y el tono azulino que comenzaba tomar su mandíbula...

- Y que se supone que vas a hacer al respecto da'ho... - susurro Rukawa... 

- Así que crees que ya no puedes perder nada ¿cierto?... te equivocas Kitsuke... - entonces fue el turno de Rukawa para sorprenderse, una de las grandes manos del pelirrojo lo agarraron de la cabeza mientras que la otra lo tomo por la cintura, entonces Rukawa reaccionó e intento soltarse, pero el pelirrojo cargado con la furia del puñetazo recibido no le dejó... y acerco su cuerpo contra él... Rukawa volvió a intentar darle un puñetazo entonces Sakuragi poso sus labios sobre los de él... una extraña oleada de calor invadió al joven de ojos azules... un cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre le hizo abrir los labios, mientras que un escalofríos recorrió su espalda desde la mano de Sakuragi en su elpalda hasta su entrepierna...... sintió el mordico de los dientes del pelirrojo en su labio superior y el sabor a sangre que no supo si era de él o del pelirrojo. Mientras este continuo sin aparentar ningún tipo de pasión... era sólo un ejercicio de poder...

Hanamichi Sakuragi le soltó tan rápido como lo había tomado y Kaede balanceándose lentamente vio como unos fotógrafos disparaban sus cámaras. La mirada de diversión de Hanamichi le indico que él sabía que los camarógrafos estaban ahí antes de atraparlo...

- ¡Maldición!... ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - jadeó llevándose la mano a su desordenado cabello...

- Para enseñarle a la ciudad que ese puñetazo no tiene nada que ver con nuestras prácticas comerciales, sino con nuestra relación íntima...

- Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación íntima... idiota... - susurro conservando la fría postura que siempre le había caracterizado

- Vaya... si que eres difícil de derretir... díselo a ellos... - respondió Sakuragi con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras señalaba la vitrina del restorán... - para mañana en la mañana todas las revistas publicaran la escandalosa nota de la pelea de los amantes en la calle la pregunta será... ¿serán tan apasionados en la cama como en los negocios?...

- Tu también saldrás comprometido con esto da´ho... 

- Tu ya te encargaste de eso Kaede Rukawa... destrozando mi matrimonio... - dijo con claros toques de ira en su vos... - yo sólo confirmo algo que tu pusiste en boca de todos en esta ciudad... así que el daño sobre mi esta hecho... sin embargo tú... sin dinero... sin casa... sin amigos... dudo que salgas de esta...

- ¿Qué más tengo que perder?... - dijo Rukawa

- No me subestimes Kitsuke... siempre hay más cosas que perder... despídete de todo Kaede Rukawa... todo será muy diferente a lo que has planeado para tu vida...

Si a alguien le pareció díganme para seguir... si desean contactarme por msn kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com


	2. Capítulo N° 2: ¿Qué te parece ser el cen

Titulo: La Venganza

Primero que nada dedico este capítulo a **rEiKo**... gracias por tu opinión experta...y tus palabras por msn... bueno como ya dije este es mi  primer fanfics Yaoi... ^^ está basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier...cuando la leí lo primero que pensé es Hana-Ru... (no recuerdo el nombre ^^) esto es nuevo para mí, así que me encomiendo a Kamisama para que resulte (soy fanática lo admito, así que Sra. o Srta. Napier no me demande...)

Capítulo N° 2: ¿Qué te parece ser el centro de mi atención? 

Rukawa se sentó en el asiento de su deportivo y tomo las llaves... ¿que él había arruinado su matrimonio?... pero si el nunca se había casado, el muy idiota le culpaba de algo que jamás habría resultado... maldijo al sentir nuevamente dolor en la mano con la cual había golpeado a ese mono pelirrojo, pero sin embargo cualquier dolor valía la pena- pensó...

Además detener una ceremonia matrimonial no era lo mismo que entrometerse en un matrimonio ya hecho. Cuando Kaede había intervenido para impedir que Hanamichi Sakuragi y Haruko Akagi se casaran y cometieran un error irremediable sinceramente había creído que esa era la única salida...

Un hombre como Hanamichi Sakuragi con el temperamento de un volcán jamás podría haber tenido una vida feliz con alguien tan pasiva como Haruko Akagi, su amiga habría chocado y sido destruida irremediablemente por esa personalidad dominante. Si Haruko hubiera estado enamorada de Sakuragi, él habría apoyado ese matrimonio a pesar de sus dudas, pero sabía por los propios labios de Haruko que más que estar enamorada estaba intimidada por el hombre con el cual sus arribistas padres la estaban obligando contraer matrimonio

Haruko le había dicho que Sakuragi le había declarado su amor apenas conocerla y posteriormente le había propuesto matrimonio, sin embargo la unión financiera Sakuragi-Akagi y la cantidad de tiempo que su futuro marido le dedicaba al trabajo, desplazándola, había abierto serías dudas en la joven, pero, como ya era costumbre Haruko casi no había puesto resistencia al camino que había sido elegido por sus padres para ella, sino hasta el último momento dónde sus débiles intentos resultaron inútiles... Kaede jamás había percibido la profundidad de la desesperación de la joven sino hasta  la noche anterior a la boda cuando Haruko Akagi había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, mojada, con el rostro inundado de lágrimas y pálida como un fantasma...  hacía meses que ellos no hablaban, la verdad Kaede nunca hablaba con nadie, pero esa niña había sido su única amiga desde la infancia, por eso no dejo de sentir una punzada de culpa al ver a la joven tan desecha en un momento que se supone debía estar radiante de felicidad... 

Aunque se había visto forzado a encargarse de la dirección de la empresa Rukawa Corp y dejar sus sueños debido al ataque al corazón sufrido por su padre, era este hombre quien realmente dominaba la empresa, siempre con sus comentarios ácidos y críticos dejaba bien claro quien mantenía el control de la situación... cuando murió, Kaede sólo tenía 23 años y se vio forzado a demostrar a los clientes y competidores que él era tan bueno o mejor que su padre... debido a esto pasaba más de doce horas dentro de la las oficinas. Se había sentido triunfante cuando sus esfuerzos comenzaron a dar frutos económicos, sin embargo debido a su carácter frío y cerrado y el trabajo, su vida social se vio reducida a nada... entonces comprendió que Haruko no era su amiga... sino su única amiga... la culpabilidad lo golpeó como un ladrillo y fue así como le prometió que buscaría una solución en... 8 horas... le sugirió escapar de esa boda, pero su amiga dejo muy claro que prefería un matrimonio forzado antes de alejarse de su madre..., luego le sugirió que ambos se hicieran pasar por novios... con el tiempo romperían el compromiso... entonces ella lo soltó... estaba enamorada de otro... su sueño era poder desembarazarse de ese matrimonio y poder concretar su amor...  Kaede había perdido a su madre a los 6 años, no podía privar a nadie del lazo maternal... aunque fuera el de una víbora y maliciosa mujer como la madre de su amiga... personalmente él pensaba que ya era hora de cortar el cordón, que eso la haría madurar y crecer pero no había podido convencerla...

Kaede hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos recordando ese fatal día... la hermosa iglesia antigua estaba arreglada con el más exquisito gusto, obviamente bajo la dirección del novio... (no quiso ni pensar como hubiera estado de haber sido de su futura suegra)... las familias más importantes se encontraban ahí... Kaede al entrar inconscientemente busco una salida... tenía la impresión que resultara o no su plan tendría que salir rápidamente. Miro a los padres de la novia... esa la Sra. Akagi le lanzo una mirada de disgusto... cuando eran niños Kaede siempre fue bien recibido en esa casa, pero a medida que fue creciendo y la mujer se dio cuenta que era imposible unirlos de manera amorosa paso a estar al otro lado de la baranda... dejando muy claro que sólo era un invitado en su casa... y no un amigo de la familia, Kaede era demasiado directo, intimidante e inteligente para ser sólo amigo de una dama conservadora como estaba siendo criada Haruko... si su padre no hubiera sido un rico hombre de negocios ni siquiera hubiera tolerado su amistad..., pero Junko Akagi era tan mercenaria como esnob,  por lo cual Rukawa se preguntaba a quien había salido Haruko...

Al final no había habido boda, ni recepción, ni luna de miel y Kaede se sintió aliviado al ver que no le habían llegado las facturas del millonario desastre por la cabeza... la primera parte de la ceremonia Kaede había estado sudoroso y más pálido de lo habitual, se había puesto el mejor traje que tenía a modo de escudo por si en algún momento comenzaban a caerle rayos de fuego...  sordo frente a las palabras del cura juntando valor para hacer lo que tenía pensado... ¿por qué demonios no se había negado a hacer algo como eso? se preguntó... y entonces recordó el rostro de Haruko al entrar a la iglesia... y pasar junto a él lanzando una tímida sonrisa... entonces supo que ella tenía toda su confianza en que él haría lo que fuera por ayudarla... 

- Si alguien tiene algún motivo para oponerse a este matrimonio y que estas personas se unan para toda la vida... que hable ahora o calle para siempre... 

Los segundos parecieron minutos y Kaede vio como Haruko se tenso esperando lo inevitable... se lo armó de valor para salir al pasillo y declara las palabras que serían su perdición...

 - Yo conozco un impedimento para que se realice este matrimonio...

Un murmullo general  recorrió la sala, vio como la madre de la novia se removía en su asiento... no quiso mirar a Haruko, ya que si lo hacía se tomaría con los ojos ambarinos del novio y eso lo habría hecho flaquear... volvió a tomar aire... su rostro más pálido de lo habitual hacía resaltar sus profundos ojos azules...  y inconsciente sus labios se movieron...

- No se pueden casar porque sería una mentira ante Dios... - resonó con una increíble convicción de una manera tan sería que helaría el infierno... - ellos no se pueden comprometer así porque uno de ellos ya esta comprometido con otra persona...

Kaede abrió los ojos y apoyo su frente en el volante de su deportivo, conciente que ese incidente había sido el comienzo de una pesadilla hacía ya tres años, ese día él sabía que se llevaría poderosos enemigos al salir de la iglesia, pero jamás pensó cuan poderosa y despiadada sería la venganza de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Por suerte, aunque ahora era persona poco grata en la casa de los padres de Haruko también lo era Hanamichi Sakuragi. La humillación y la mentira habían sido tan terribles y fragrantes que los Akagi intentaron  borrarlo de su memoria. 

Después de la fallida boda Kaede lentamente dejo de sentir temor frente a las represalias, Sakuragi se había mudado a Inglaterra para levantar su empresa que había sido desequilibrada económicamente después de la ruptura... durante un año estuvo afuera para recuperar su fortuna, tras lo cual volvió a Tokio... Kaede se llevo una horrible sorpresa... Hanamichi Sakuragi había vuelto dispuesto a vengarse sin piedad, le había robado sus clientes, los mejores ejecutivos, compró sus hipotecas, bloqueo sus movimientos financieros y competido con cada una de sus oportunidades comerciales... incluso recorrían rumores sobre su estabilidad mental, su vida privada y supuestos vicios de las más diversas clases, drogas, alcohol, etc... el desastre apareció en las empresas Rukawa Corp. al mismo tiempo que Hanamichi Sakuragi volvía a Tokio... Kaede llegó a sospechar que recibía información desde adentro... en dos años su vida perfectamente organizada y tranquila se había hundido en el más profundo de los agujeros negros... del cual ahora no veía escapatoria... 

Kaede sintió como alguien golpeaba el cristal de su deportivo... levantó la vista para encontrarse con un hombre que le hacía gestos para que bajara el vidrio...

- ¿Kaede Rukawa... 5 de Tsukigami Park Lane? ¿Antigua propiedad de Rukawa Corp? 

Kaede subió una ceja en una fría expresión...

- ¿Si?

Kaede experimento el horrible presentimiento que tenía ante las catástrofes... 

- Toha Toriyama... Falcon Security, me temo que tendrá que salir de este auto para entregárselo a su actual propietario... - dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba un pequeño papel por la ventanilla... mientras el intentaba leer la pequeñísima letra el hombre abrí la puerta y le invitó a salir del auto...

- Maldición... – pensó mientras bajaba del convertible... - y ahora como volveré a casa... vivo al otro lado de la ciudad... - volvió a maldecir internamente...

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? - escuchó una profunda y aterciopelada voz...

Para horror suyo vio como Hanamichi Sakuragi se acercaba por detrás del hombre. Aquel beso no había sido suficiente, todos debían pensar que ambos habían ido juntos a algún lado... 

- Nada... - 

- Estoy embargando su coche... - dijo el hombre...

Kaede le lanzó una mirada que helaría el infierno, frente a lo cual el hombre sólo murmuró algo y se retiro mientras le hacía señas a su compañero que se encontraba en un camino para que empezara a remolcar el auto...

- Vaya, vaya Kitsuke... veo que no tienes con que irte... pero somos hombres de negocios y puedo ser compasivo con un camarada de actividades... - dijo con tono sarcástico... - yo te llevaré a casa...

- ¡Vete al infierno Da'hou! - dijo mientras se daba vuelta y sacaba su abrigo de la parte trasera del coche... - este abrigo no esta bajo mis propiedades... así que no lo pueden embargar... - dijo mientras se lo colocaba... - supongo que no debo presentar papeles para demostrar esto... - dijo al recordar como había sido escoltado pro dos hombre de seguridad para asegurarse que no se llevaba nada al momento de ser desalojado de su oficina... 

- ¡Vamos ahí está mi coche! - dijo el pelirrojo mientras una limosina negra se estacionaba ha algunos metros... 

Kaede no contesto nada, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al hotel... lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse lo más posible de Hanamichi Sakuragi y después pensar que hacer...  Estaba un poco alejado del centro y había poca gente en la zona... tendría que encontrar un teléfono pronto... el aislamiento comenzó a intensificarse... decidió que sería mejor caminar cerca de las farolas, en ese momento se topo con un coche lleno de muchachas jóvenes que cruzó a toda velocidad delante de el invitándole a subir... a su falta de respuesta se alejaron entre carcajadas... pero casi inmediatamente se paro otro coche al lado esta vez el solitario conductor hizo una invitación mucho más sofisticada y persistente... Kaede ya había soportado demasiado por ese día, otro idiota más era mucho... se acerco a la ventanilla y vio a un hombre corpulento, casi tan alto como él, de edad mediana...

- Maldito idiota que no entiendes que te largues... - dijo cortante y frío

- Vamos niño lindo... - dijo mirando a Kaede de manera lasciva... - en cuanto te vi supe que eras el que buscaba... seguro debajo de esa frialdad hay algo de lo que busco...

El joven ojiazul estaba apunto de sacar al infeliz del auto y matarlo a golpes cuando volvió a escuchar esa maldita voz...

- ¡Perdone!, pero él ya esta comprometido para esta noche...

Maldita sea su perra suerte... de nuevo la última persona que quería ver y para colmos ayudándole... la limosina de Hanamichi Sakuragi se había detenido detrás del auto y este había metido su brazo por la ventana y agarrado al hombre de la solapa de su chaqueta susurrándole algunas frases al oído al hombre que palidecía a cada segundo... en cuando lo soltó el hombre partió echando chirridos con las llantas...

Hanamichi Sakuragi todavía de pie en la calzada estaba con ambas manos en las caderas, su cabello no dejaba ver sus ojos, entonces susurro entre dientes... 

- Metete a la limosina Kitsuke...

Kaede se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, entonces sintió como un brazo lo jalaba bruscamente y lo arrastraba hacía...

- ¡Que te subas al auto, maldito Kitsuke! -explotó - O te arrastrarte por ese negro cabello tuyo...

-¡Maldito da'hou suéltame!... – reclamó Kaede ante la brutalidad del pelirrojo...

Hanamichi arrastró a Kaede, que debido a todo lo que había hecho durante el día ha esas alturas ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, entonces lo metió a la fuerza dentro de la limosina... Hanamichi cerró la puerta por fuera y golpeo la ventana del chofer que le puso broche de seguridad de manera que Kaede no pudo abrirla... cuando se dirigió a la otra puerta Sakuragi se subió rápidamente al la limosina... 

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- susurro Kaede sin cambiar su fría postura... - te gusta prolongar la agonía ¿verdad?... podrías haber arruinado Rukawa Corp en semanas en vez de hacerlo en dos años... 

- Podría... - reconoció con una sonrisa en los labios... - pero no, me había causado ni la mitad de la satisfacción que siento ahora... 

Su franqueza congeló a Kaede. Se desplomó en el asiento notando que la limosina arrancaba lentamente... pensó en todas las veces en los dos últimos años en que pensaba que saldría de los problemas y segundos después retrocedía el doble de lo avanzado... ... ahora comprendía que no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, esas pequeñas épocas de esperanza habían sido parte del plan para destruir no sólo su empresa sino también cualquier rastro de voluntad, cayendo directamente en las manos de las empresas de Hanamichi Sakuragi...

- Rukawa Corp no sólo era eso... - respondió Kaede- había mucha gente involucrada, gente que ha perdido el trabajo por tu culpa...

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros... 

- Recogeré los restos de tu empresa... quiero decir ex-empresa... y la convertiré en una gran corporación viable... entonces contratare a la mayor parte de los antiguos empleados... 

- A los que no has contratado ya... - dijo Kaede...

- Jajajajaaja... - rió Hanamichi... - exactamente... todo esta permitido en los negocios, ¿verdad Rukawa?... y desde luego la falta de lealtad de tus empleados fue patética... sabías que no eres un jefe muy popular... un antisocial, sin capacidad de delegación, osco, sin sentimientos... ¿qué más?- dijo levantando una ceja y lanzando una mirada a Kaede-  estas más pálido de lo habitual...  quizás deberías tomar algo para recobrar algo del color...

Abrió un  minibar y sacó una botella con un líquido ámbar... Rukawa abría recibido el vaso de cualquier otra persona, pero no había comido nada desde el desayuno unas simples gotas de alcohol en las venas le harían perder toda la postura helada que tanto trabajo le estaba costando mantener, necesitaba estar totalmente lúcido... 

Maldición... – pensó-  acaso sus empleados habían actuado de esa manera o sólo lo decía a manera de atacarle. El sólo había intentado mantener la empresa dentro de una de las más estimadas el mercado... nunca pidió más de lo que el mismo hacía, había querido imponer un toque personal a la empresa, pero en ese tipo de negocios no se podía tener piedad y eso había llenado su mente con metas de supervivencia en un medio tan competitivo...

- Como quieras... - dijo el pelirrojo ante el rechazo del vaso... - a salud de la victoria... - brindó antes de beber...

Maldito pelirrojo... es que nunca se cansaba... en cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido durante los últimos dos años Kaede no había dejado de asombrarse de la vitalidad del empresario Hanamichi Sakuragi, Kaede recordó lo incomoda que se había sentido Haruko con la inquietante volatilidad de su carácter, su constante necesidad de retar al resto, su natural agresividad... en pocas palabras un hombre peligroso, Haruko había encontrado imposible enfrentarse a su naturaleza...

Kaede había entendido sus miedos, a él le había caído mal Hanamichi Sakuragi desde un principio por motivos propios, pero nunca le había tenido miedo, incluso ahora bajo su fría fachada se sentía más furiosos que asustado, porque sabía que su propia capacidades sobrevivir le ayudaría a pasar la crisis como le había ocurrido muchas veces en su vida desde su infancia...

- Bueno, ¿cuales son tus planes ahora?... - preguntó despreocupadamente el pelirrojo...

- ...

- Lo descubriré de todas formas...  por supuesto tus opciones son bastante limitadas - murmuro- cualquiera que ayuda a Kaede Rukawa puede acabar igual que él..., tu arruinaste mi boda sin aviso, sin disculpa y ni siquiera una explicación... me haría feliz una acción de arrepentimiento...

Kaede se removió en su asiento y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana...

- Por supuesto tú no te arrepientes de nada. ¿Verdad?... en lo que a ti te respecta, te saliste con la tuya...

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice... - dijo Kaede dejando helado a Hanamichi... - quizás de la forma, pero no del hecho. Haruko era mi amiga y sabía que no eras adecuado para ella...

- Así que mentiste. En la iglesia. Frente a mi familia, mis amigos, de la mujer con la cual compartiría el resto de mi vida... dijiste que mis votos eran falsos, que estaba cometiendo un pecado... - dijo mientras lentamente subía el tono de la voz y un brillo aparecía en sus ambarinos ojos...

Kaede volvió a mirar por la ventana... no podía negar esa acusación y la culpabilidad es algo que cargaría el resto de su vida, porque no había pedido consejo ni perdón a nadie. Su única excusa es que Haruko era débil y Hanamichi fuerte. Él había sobrevivido y triunfado como él esperaba que pasaría... 

- Contaste toda esa sarta de mentiras y luego desapareciste, tu mejor que nadie sabías lo emocional que es Haruko y que se pondría histérica... tú eras su mejor amigo desde la infancia y eso lo utilizaste para humillarla junto con sus padres... después de eso no me quiso ver nunca más... óbviame un zorro solitario como tu estaba enceguecido por la felicidad de tú "mejor" amiga... y nos arruinaste a los dos públicamente declarando frente a todos que tu y yo éramos amantes... 

Las mejillas de Kaede se tiñeron casi imperceptible de color carmín al recordar ese día en la iglesia...

_"" Este hombre no se puede casar con esta mujer porque no la ama... ni siquiera le ha guardado fidelidad durante el compromiso... ya que tiene un amante... _

_- ¿Quién?... - preguntó una voz aguda... - la vieja víbora, madre de su amiga, estaba con el rostro deformado ante la intervención del moreno... – responde... - dijo suspicaz... - ¿quién?... _

- Vieja zorra... - pensó para sí Kaede palideciendo drásticamente... - como no se la había ocurrido pensar en eso... aunque era un milagro que hubiera podido pensar en algo en 8 horas... respiro y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

_- Hanamichi y yo tenemos una relación hace meses... ""_

- ¿Por qué no lo negaste al instante? -dijo calmadamente  intentando de defender lo indefendible... - sólo te quedaste ahí... 

- Me quede tan asombrado como los demás. Era una mentira tan flagrante y estúpida que pensé que nadie la creería... mucho menos Haruko. Ella sabía que yo la amaba...

- Ja... - hizo una mueca Kaede... - si apenas la conocías... y le propusiste matrimonio... era un acuerdo comercial más que un matrimonio...

- Con eso te justificas - lanzo chispas por los ojos... - ¡la amaba maldita sea!,siempre supe que ella era para mi... preciosa, delicada y dulce... y eso no pudiste soportar cierto... que ella lograra ser feliz y tu no... que ella me amara a mi y a ti no ¿cierto?...

Kaede se quedo mudo ante la explosión... ¿eso pensaba?... ¿Qué habían sido celos?... idiota... no estaba ni cerca... acaso estaba tan enamorado como decía... bueno, eso explicaría su ansia de venganza...  también el porque no se había enfrentado a Haruko cuando esta se casó al poco tiempo después... pero basado en lo que ella le había contado era poco probable...

- Dime Kaede Rukawa... ¿qué te parece ser el centro absoluto de mi atención?- dijo mientras lanzaba una irónica sonrisa...

Notas de la Autora:  Me alegra mucho que les allá gustado J, generalmente no me demoro mucho en actualizar, de hecho espero por lo menos subir uno o dos semanalmente... más no creo porque estoy escribiendo tres fics al mismo tiempo J... se me había olvidado poner algo muy importante... **Hanamichi y Rukawa no me pertenecen **(evitemos demandas)... gomen... cualquier comentario, duda, tomatazo, kamehameha (cualquier cosa menos virus)... dejen reviews... si quieren contactarme por msn: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com... 


	3. Capítulo n° 3: Recuerda: todo puede ser

Titulo: La Venganza

Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews: Vero, Reiko, María, Nuriko, Hikaru, Xiomara M. Scarlet Iori y Nara...... (ojala no se me haya olvidado nadie) gracias por su opinión... bueno como ya dije este es mi  primer fanfics Yaoi... ^.^ está basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier...cuando la leí lo primero que pensé es Hana-Ru... (no recuerdo el nombre ^^) esto es nuevo para mí, así que me encomiendo a Kamisama para que resulte (soy fanática lo admito, así que Sra. o Srta. Napier no me demande...). Los personajes principales pertenecen a su autor...

**Capítulo N° 3: Recuerda: todo puede ser peor...**

Kaede miraba perdido por la ventanilla...

- ¿A dónde vamos?... - preguntó al no reconocer el lugar por el cual pasaban... 

- ¿A dónde te gustaría que te llevara?... - respondió el pelirrojo con un brillo burlón en los ojos...

Kaede lo miró con sus acostumbradas posturas de témpano...

- A casa, por supuesto...

Hanamichi sin apartar su ambarina mirada de él descolgó el teléfono que estaba a un costado y dio precisas instrucciones al chofer, frente a lo cual Kaede dio un respingo...

- O si kitsune... sé donde vives, quienes son tus vecinos, lo que comes, a quién frecuentas... lo sé absolutamente todo sobre ti... a mí nunca se me escapa nada...

- Excepto la novia... - respondió el ojiazul...

- Ella no se escapó... - dijo el pelirrojo... - yo la deje ir... eso ya deberías saberlo...

Kaede empezaba a temer que eso fuera cierto...

- ¡Ja!... - dijo Kaede... - no te quedó otra elección...

Después de desmayarse en la iglesia Haruko siguió con una perfecta actuación de damita histérica, con dotes artísticos que Kaede desconocía que tuviera, después del ataque de nervios cualquier sugerencia de reconciliación había estado fuera de discusión y sus padres se habían visto obligados a ceder y dejarla irse de vacaciones y olvidar la atroz humillación sufrida...

- Siempre hay una elección... podría haber demostrado que mentías, haberte denunciado por calumnias, llevado a la corte, los tribunales y haber organizado un escándalo a la prensa... - dijo Hanamichi

- Y ¿por qué no lo hiciste? - dijo Kaede sintiendo unos escalofríos en la espalda de sólo pensar en lo que podía haberse metido. Sin embargo hace tres años atrás había sido lo suficientemente estúpido e inmaduro como para pensar que su situación económica y social lo sacarían de cualquier problema...

La voz de Hanamichi estaba cargada de rabia contenida... su mirada ámbar estaba cargada de desprecio

- Por el bien de Haruko - respondió el pelirrojo - si yo hubiera hecho todo eso sólo hubiera acentuado la humillación. Los medios amarillistas hubieran publicado nuestras vidas por todo el país. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y exponerla al escándalo jamás me hubiera devuelto la confianza y el apoyo de sus padres.

- ¿Eso dices?... - respondió Kaede... - y aún así organizaste la boda más grande del año...

- Lo paneaste con mucho cuidado... 

Kaede no pudo menos sonreír frente al comentario... planeado muy bien... en 8 horas...

- Cualquier cosa me hubiera condenado- continuo sin tomar en cuanta el comentario de Kaede -La única forma de proteger a Haruko era retirándome de manera momentánea para regresar después y aclarar las cosas personalmente. Pero cuando volví era demasiado tarde... sabiendo como era ella nunca pensé que se casaría tan rápido...

Kaede sintió el peso de la ironía... en todo momento los involucrados habían actuado para proteger a Haruko de la cruel realidad, si bien la "indefensa" Haruko finalmente había utilizado de manera muy buena la situación...

- La protección es un concepto desconocido para ti kitsune... sobre todo con tu herencia... me pregunto si el viejo Kenji Rukawa se esta retorciendo en el infierno al ver a su hijo perder la fortuna que amaso con tanta avaricia...

El tono insultante con el que Hanamichi mencionó a su padre le hizo dudar... ¿acaso se habían conocido?... su padre había sido duro y desapiado no sólo en el ámbito profesional, sino también en el personal... y por eso no era mucha la gente que se entristeció cuando este murió...

- ¿Conociste a mi padre?...

- Sólo de nombre... su reputación lo precedía...

Kaede sintió que en esa respuesta había algo oculto... ¿pero qué?, entonces movió su mano para acomodarse y un agudo dolor invadió todos sus sentidos... reclinó su cabeza y cerró sus profundos ojos azules, el dolor fue tan punzante que no se percató que toda la reacción era observada por unos profundos ojos ambarinos...

Hanamichi apoyo sus manos sobre sus piernas y observó al joven de cabellos azabaches, sabía que Kaede tenía un par de años menos que él... aunque sólo representaba 20 años... sus delicadas facciones enmarcadas en un pálido rostro se veían cansadas tanto física como emocionalmente, su impecable traje negro enmarcaba un cuerpo excepcional... entonces removió sus pensamientos... este no era el momento de tener pensamientos de compasión... no a estas alturas y después de todo el daño que le había causado...

- Te pareces a él – 

- A ¿quién?... - levanto la vista Kaede... - ¿a mi padre?... pensé que no lo conocías... - dijo Kaede reconocido el tono hostil en el comentario que le sonó más a insulto que a cualquier otra cosa...

- Sé que era grande, moreno y frío como un témpano... como tú...

Kaede volvió a sentir esa hostilidad... ¿ qué demonios él no sabía y el pelirrojo le ocultaba?... estaba demasiado cansado para buscar una confrontación ahora, así que optó por cambiar el tema... entonces se fijo en la barbilla del pelirrojo donde un horrible color azul comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro de Hanamichi, mientras aún tenía algunos rastros de sangre...

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó

- Sí.

- Bien... - hubo un breve silencio entre ambos...

- Tu tienes rojos los labios... - respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro y una mirada burlona... - aunque no es prueba de nada, tu congelarías a cualquiera que se te acerque lo suficiente kitsune... aunque no has salido con nadie en los últimos dos años...

Kaede se sonrojo levemente al recordar la dura y fría intromisión de la boca de Hanamichi en la suya, entonces cayo...

- Estuve ocupado... - maldita sea, se dijo, había caído en su juego...

- ¿En que?... ¿protegiendo la empresa de papá?...- dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja... - creo que hubiera sido mejor que disfrutaras un poco kitsune, por lo menos tendrías gratos recuerdos, pero la sangre tira ¿no?... no pudiste olvidar los proyectos de tu padre para ti... o si...  Haruko me lo contó. Pero tu ambición era mayor y por eso ahora eres un chico solitario, frío y aburrido...

- Da'ahou... – 

- Bueno... creo que hemos llegado - dijo el pelirrojo mirando por la ventanilla... - nada alentador... Dime Kaede... ¿el conserje ya te entregó la fecha límite?...

Kaede ignoró el comentario ocultando el pánico que le causaba pensar en cambiarse de departamento nuevamente. El aviso había llegado el día anterior y había sido la última gota y desencadenado las acciones de esa noche. Se había imaginado que ya no tenía absolutamente nada que perder, se había equivocado dramáticamente. Hanamichi Sakuragi obviamente pensaba lo contrario.

Hasta el momento la  batalla se había liberado en el ámbito público, por medio de abogados; por lo tanto el contacto había sido mínimo. Pero después de haber demostrado su superioridad Hanamichi Sakuragi había trasladado todo al ámbito personal, donde Kaede era tremendamente vulnerable...

- En tiendo que el pobre hombre ha tenido problemas con los permisos de sanidad... y los permisos municipales, creo que sobre las regulaciones de incendios. ¿Verdad? - dijo al momento que Kaede se escabullía por la puerta que ya se encontraba sin seguro hasta la dudosa seguridad de su nuevo vecindario... mientras Hanamichi le hablaba por la ventanilla.

- Eso de los permisos son problemas muy serios y los inspectores muy estrictos, por lo cual creo que no podrán darte las cuatro semanas legales para que encuentres otro lugar... es divertido no crees, no has tenido mucha suerte... o muy caros o tienes que trasladarte rápidamente... creo que esta es la tercera vez en dos meses ¿o no?...- dijo lanzando una sonrisa burlona...

- ¡Maldito hijo de!... - pensó Kaede...

- Comienzas a sentirte acorralado Kaede Rukawa... jajajajaj...  - dijo mientras cerraba la ventanilla... - dulces sueños kitsune...

Kaede tuvo una de las peores noches de su vida. Primero tardo horas en desvestirse y para cuando estuvo listo su mano le dolía tanto que tubo que tomarse los dos últimos analgésicos que le quedaban... eso la verdad no le sirvió de nada ya que paso toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensó en como lo haría para conseguir otro apartamento... no dudo por ningún momento, ese maldito Da'ahou estaba metido en su imposibilidad de mantener hasta el más humilde de los departamentos y ahora aunque le devolvieran el pie no le alcanzaría para conseguir otro lugar... por lo menos no debía gastar en bencina, aunque sus reservas de dinero no le alcanzarían para casi nada ya que la empresa seguía juntando deudas a su nombre...  cuando logro quedarse dormido tuvo pesadillas sobre monos pelirrojos a su alrededor, mientras que culebras le mordían los dedos... Al despertar su mano estaba completamente hinchada y de un color azuloso... se levantó, abrió el armario y busco entre sus ropas... lamentablemente no había mucho de donde elegir ya que todos sus trajes los habían embargado al igual que su colección de zapatos Dior y Armani... el traje de la noche anterior se había salvado por estar en la tintorería... era su símbolo de que podía salir adelante pese a lo más terrible... finalmente se colocó con dificultades unos blue jeans (que le costo un mundo abrochar), una polera negra y unas zapatillas, todo recuerdo de su adolescencia, pero que aun le quedaban estupendamente... hace un mes atrás había descubierto un café en la esquina, por el precio de un té podía leer el periódico y buscar trabajo, aunque con la mano como la tenía jamás le considerarían un ejecutivo de gran currículo... a medio día y después de permanecer con la mano media hora en el hielo asumió que  debía ir al médico... 

Cuando fue a devolver los zapatos que le habían prestado uno de sus vecinos, el chico que le abrió la puerta miro asombrado su mano...

- Cielos Rukawa-san... ¿qué diablos le paso en la mano? - dijo un joven  de cabello  castaño y ojos negros que le abrió la puerta... –

- Nada... 

- ¡Guau!... usted sabe que si tiene problemas mis amigos y yo le podemos ayudar... - dijo mientras miraba aun grupo de adolescentes que estaba al interior del pequeño departamento... - cualquier cosa avísenos...

- No se preocupen... gracias por los zapatos- dijo dándose media vuelta...

- Cuando guste, finalmente yo nunca los ocupo... - respondió alegremente el muchacho cerrando la puerta...

Rukawa dudaba seriamente que todos esos muchachos juntos pudieran siquiera hacerle cosquillas a Hanamichi Sakuragi, sin embargo la situación le causo algo de gracia... salió del edificio y de su bolsillo saco un pequeño papel donde estaba anotado la dirección de una clínica de urgencia junto con los autobuses a tomar que le había facilitado la camarera del café entre tartamudeos y sonrojos... finalmente llego al lugar y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr... todo aunque muy limpio estaba muy viejo y deprimente... finalmente la doctora lo llamó... y Kaede se alegró al ver que le diagnosticó una fractura en el metacarpiano sin radiografía... lo único que faltaba era que tener que pagar exámenes con el poco dinero que le quedaba...

- ¿Y cómo quedó el otro?.. - preguntó la médico...

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno... este tipo de lesiones suelen suceder cuando golpeas algo o alguien muy duro... 

- A alguien... - susurro Kaede...

- Ya veo... creo que usted me es conocido... - dijo mientras tomaba una revista de sobre la mesa... - me la trajo una paciente esta mañana en forma de agradecimiento... - entonces le mostró unas fotos de la revista... la primera estaba borrosa y era el instante preciso del puñetazo, la otra era de el supuesto apasionado beso en medio de la calle... 

Las fotos se titulaban 

_Pelea de titanes_.

La historia hacía alusiones al pugilismo, gracias a dios el periodista no había investigado mucho, ya que no había referencia a la boda desarmada por Kaede... al mirar la imagen con Hanamichi abrazándolo, con el cuello arqueado y los ojos entrecerrados en un beso de pasión y ensueño Kaede tubo una oleada de excitación... maldito do'ahou

- Si, bueno, arreglemos esto... - dijo la doctora volviendo a su postura profesional... - no voy a ponerte yeso. Como es una fisura limpia solo te inmovilizare el dedo para impedir su movimiento mientras suelda... por eso debes tener mucho cuidado...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?... - preguntó Kaede...

- Tres semanas como mucho... - respondió la mujer...

- Es demasiado...

- Y será más si no te cuidas... -respondió ante el reclamo... - si no suelda como es debido habrá que operar... ¿Tomaste algo para el dolor?...

- Analgésicos... dos... – respondió Kaede 

- Necesitaras más que eso... te pondré una inyección de anestesia local y te daré unos analgésicos bastante fuertes...

La inyección fue mágica, el dolor paso rápidamente...

- Recuerda que debes guardar por lo menos tres semanas de reposo, sin mojarlo ni moverlo... una fractura como esta puede traer muchas complicaciones si no se cuida adecuadamente... recuerda si llegas a tener fiebre o dolor debes volver...

Kaede frunció el ceño... en cuanto al dolor físico no era de los que soportaban más. Su padre había soportado todo sin una sola queja durante su enfermedad, pero él suponía que había salido a su madre que los había abandonado cuando el tenía 6 años...

- ¿Y por qué iba a dolerme?-

- Siempre esta la opción de una infección o complicaciones- respondió la mujer... - aunque es el menos de los casos, debes tener cuidado...

- Tengo que buscar trabajo... - dijo Kaede cabizbajo... - son tres semanas...

- Míralo por el lado positivo puedes usar la mano derecha... - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa...

- Soy zurdo... – 

- Uff... en ese caso será más complicado... - soltó un suspiro - dime ¿en qué trabajas?...

- Dirección de empresas... - respondió Kaede... - pero algo así será complicado encontrar... por lo menos debo poder escribir para el trabajo que realice...

- Pero ¿puedes usar un teclado?...

- No muy bien... - suspiro Kaede apesadumbrado... - si yo fuera jefe de personal no me contrataría...

- ¿Y si vas a servicio social?... -intentaba poder ayudar al pobre hombre...

- Tengo problemas de embargo... – 

- Pero como estas lesionado y no puedes trabajar  te pueden dar un porcentaje de lo trabajado el año pasado... - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa... - toma... - dijo sacando unos papeles de su escritorio... pide afuera a la recepcionista que te ayude a llenarlos, no pierdes nada...

Kaede salió del cuarto balbuceando agradecimientos, lamentablemente el no había recibido sueldo el año anterior y sólo había utilizado sus tarjetas de crédito... realizado sus labor sin recibir remuneraciones dentro de la empresa con el fin de omitir la mayor cantidad de gastos posibles... salió de la consulta arrugo el papel y lo arrojo en un basurero... 

Los días que siguieron Kaede fue rechazado en cinco trabajos... cuatro de ellos dijeron que era por que no cumplía con las necesidades del personal, sin embrago él sabía perfectamente que se debía a su apellido y pasado relacionado con Hanamichi Sakuragi... solo en una de las empresas una dama muy amable había sido sincera...

- Señor Rukawa... - dijo la mujer... - tu currículo es excepcional, tienes más experiencia que muchas personas mayores que tú... sin embargo no te puedo contratar...

- ... 

- Ya debes saber que si lo hago podría perder grandes contratos y eso sólo llevaría a mi empresa a la quiebra... lo siento... probablemente te pase lo mismo en otras partes, tendrás que arreglártelas por ti mismo... 

Nada nuevo... -pensó Kaede durante la noche mientras se preparaba algo de comer... siempre había sido así, el solo había salido adelante, frente a la empresa, su padre... frente a todo... se dijo que no debía desanimarse... de todas maneras ahora debía buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir... en eso tocaron  a la puerta...

- Hola Rukawa-san... - dijo su joven vecino... - tiene teléfono... 

- Gracias... - Kaede salió de la habitación y se dirigió al departamento del muchacho que le facilitaba el teléfono...

- ¿Moshi, moshi?...

- ¿Señor Rukawa?... - se escuchó una aterciopelada voz tras el auricular... Kaede maldijo para sí, sólo había una persona que pronunciaba su apellido de esa manera tan petulante...

- Señor Sakuragi... que sorpresa tan agradable... - le siguió el juego... - ¿cómo está?

- Muy bien ¿y usted?...

- Extremadamente bien... - dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas... - la verdad nunca he estado mejor...

- Ya veo... - respondió el pelirrojo haciendo una pausa... - lo llamo para invitarlo a cenar al Tsuki restauran mañana a las 20:00 horas...

- ¿A cenar?-

- Si... tengo una proposición de negocios que hacerle... algo que puede ser muy beneficioso para los dos...

Notas de la Autora:  Bueno este capítulo salió rápido debido a la intervención de una amiga que insistió hasta decir basta... mujer tenga más paciencia... jajajaja... de todas maneras el próximo se demora un poco más porque tengo atrasados otros fics y debo cumplir con todos... por eso paciencia... siempre lo voy a terminar... besotes y cualquier comentario dejen reviews... si me quieren contactar por msn: kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com


	4. Capítulo n° 4: La propuesta

Titulo: La Venganza

Estos personajes no son mios (vale la pena repetir lo mismo siempre!!!!), la historia esta basada en una novela rosa de Susan Napier... dedicado a todas las personas que siguen leyendo y dejan reviews... y a mi amiga Ale...¡por fin amiga hasta que lo logramos!!!!... 

Bueno el próximo se demora menos...

Capítulo N° 4: La proposición.

- Adelante señor... el señor Hanamichi Sakuragi ya llegó y lo esta esperando... - dijo el mozo mientras le guiaba hasta una mesa...

Kaede se revisó nuevamente la ropa con nerviosismo mientras seguía al hombre por el comedor. El restauran del Hotel  Tsuki era famoso por su elegancia y aunque en su vida anterior, nunca hubiera osado ponerse el mismo traje dos veces, Kaede se había repetido el traje negro.

Sin embargo al pasar a pedirle los zapatos a su joven vecino se había encontrado con uno de sus hermanos mayores y este le había convencido - aun no sabía como- de vestirse de manera de sorprender con algo más a su enemigo.

Ahora empezaba a arrepentirse de dejarse convencer. El jeans negro que llevaba se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas, la camisa azul fuera del pantalón lo hacía parecer con un estilo casual y combinaba a la perfección con la chaqueta oscura que llevaba,  pero no era su estilo en absoluto. Era demasiado llamativo, moderno y... juvenil. No recordaba haberse vestido así desde la adolescencia.

Quizás no debía haberse dejado llevar por esos muchachos, sus cabellos desordenados caía sutilmente sobre sus pálidas mejillas, pero ellos habían sido tan persuasivos al enterarse que se encontraría con el hombre de la foto- por que para entonces ellos ya habían visto la foto- que decidieron que vestirle así era una forma de enfrentar a su enemigo. No había podido convencerles que era solo una reunión de negocios.

El Mozo rodeó una columna de mármol y Kaede divisó una cabellera roja familiar en una de las mesas del centro del comedor. Todas las células de su cuerpo se tensaron, debía estar loco para estar ahí y pensar que Hanamichi Sakuragi dejaría sus ansias de venganza para proponerle algún negocio, ¿para qué molestarse en ayudarlo si lo tenía contra la espada y la pared? ¿Aceptar su invitación no era lo mismo que agarrarse de un clavo hirviendo para salvarse?.

El orgullo estuvo a punto de hacerlo desistir y salir de ahí, pero ¿a quién engañaba?.... estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para correr el riesgo.

Luchando contra el nerviosismo mientras se acercaba doblo los dedos y pestañó de dolor. Otra debilidad que debía ocultar. Se había quitado la férula y tenía puesto unos guantes negros delgados (de esos con medios dedos), ya que nada había logrado ocultar ese color amarillo azul que tenía su mano. Sin embargo Hanamichi Sakuragi no tenía ninguna marca de lo sucedido... - maldito da'ahou- pensó... - tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra... – 

Kaede noto con satisfacción como las pupilas de Hanamichi se dilataron un poco al mirar su atuendo. Saber que había podido sorprenderle le animó... un punto para los muchachos!... Kaede se permitió una leve sonrisa de triunfo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza dignamente y se sentaba en la silla de terciopelo...

- ¿Vestido para la actuación? - murmuró el pelirrojo...

Kaede se tensó sintiendo que le habían insultado...

- ¿Qué dices?...

Hanamichi se quedó viéndole y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, haciendo que Kaede sintiere un cosquilleo en su cuerpo...

- Estas deliciosamente... llamativo y aventurero... - continuo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios... –

- Gracias... creo... - esto último no lo alcanzo a escuchar el pelirrojo...

- Es un placer kitsune... - respondió con un brillo de diversión en los ojos que hizo que Kaede olvidara que había decidido ser frío y distante como siempre, por mucho que le provocaran...

- Tu también te ves muy bien... da'ahou - respondió Kaede con insultante tono...

Por desgracia lo que decía Kaede era sólo la verdad. Con una cazadora clara y pantalones oscuros era un símbolo de elegancia masculina y sus toscas facciones cargadas de agresiva energía de personalidad tenían un impacto inevitable sobre cualquiera, y eso Kaede lo sabía y lo que era peor Hanamichi también... aquel hombre emanaba confianza n si mismo...

- ¿Qué te gustaría beber? - pregunto el pelirrojo... -  yo voy a tomar una vodka...

Kaede estuvo a punto de negarse, necesitaba la cabeza totalmente despejada, pero la pregunta estaba hecha en un innegable tono de desafío... 

- Tomaré lo mismo... - respondió seco 

- Empezaba a preguntarme si realmente vendrías... - continuó el pelirrojo mientras les servían las copas...

Kaede no quiso llegar atrasado a propósito... maldito sueño el suyo, por más que puso dos despertadores (uno gracias a sus vecinos), así y todo se paso de dormir y casi no llega, eso sumado que había pedido que lo llevaran le hizo pensar que no llegaría a tiempo...

- ¿No estás acostumbrado a que te planten? - preguntó Kaede...

- No... - respondió el pelirrojo... - excepto en el altar... castigando la pegunta de Kaede con algo que lo descompuso...

Kaede palideció frente a la hostil mirada ambarina 

- No te plantaron...

- No, es verdad, pero fue casi lo mismo... rechazado en el altar...

Kaede trago saliva...

- Pudiste intentarlo de nuevo... casarte con otra... - dijo Kaede considerando que alguien con el carisma de Hanamichi no tardaría en encontrar sustituta...

- Y ¿a quién crees que debería haber tomado como esposa?... después del fiasco me dejaste con pocas cosas que ofrecerle a cualquier mujer,... querido...- dijo con tono insultante... - después del arruinado matrimonio tuve que luchar con uñas y dientes para volver a  salir adelante...

- Yo no soy tu querido... Da'ahou... - dijo Kaede secamente...

- ¡Ah, sí!...  lo contradijo la aterciopelada voz del pelirrojo con un suave tono de amenaza - Me costaste mucho "querido"... tu has sido la persona que más me ha costado nunca. Después de nuestra inexistente aventura, me dejaste con poco que ofrecerle a nadie...

Kaede sabía que sería perder el tiempo pretender que él entendiera que esa nunca fue su intención...

- El dinero no lo es todo... - dijo Kaede... - si alguien te ama realmente...

- ¿Cómo Haruko quieres decir?, en la riqueza y la pobreza, para lo bueno y lo malo... 

Se rió con aspereza y cinismo...

Kaede desvió su azul mirada con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero Hanamichi no lo dejo con tanta facilidad... 

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, kitsune? ¿pensabas que iba a aparentar que nunca había sucedido? es por eso, después de todo, por lo que estás aquí...

- Yo estoy aquí porque me llamaste para proponerme un negocio, dijiste que tenías una propuesta...

- Es verdad - dijo reclinado su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro -  mi prepuesta. Y estas ansioso por escucharla; incluso estas dispuesto a cenar con tu peor enemigo. Y yo soy tu peor enemigo, ¿verdad, kitsune?...

- Te veo como un obstáculo, más que como un enemigo...

- Entonces brindemos... - dijo alzando su copa... - por montar los obstáculos rápidamente...

- Remontar... - corrigió el ojiazul...

- Me gusta más mi versión... - dijo mientras tomaba de su copa... -  es sorprendente las cosas que uno llegaría a hacer cuando está hundido en la desesperación, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Cosas como comprometer los principios que se defienden con ardor, los peligros ignorados, las trampas en que se cae cuando se intenta recuperar el control al precio que sea...

Con un sobresalto de alegría, Kaede noto una pequeña cicatriz casi imperceptible en su labio inferior... única señal de lo sucedido con anterioridad, pequeña e invisible para alguien que no sabía que había pasado...

- Creo que soy conciente de los riesgos de los negocios... - respondió Kaede... – 

- Si realmente fuera cierto no te encontrarías en esta situación. Tu falta de calificaciones e inexperiencia seguro tiene  que ver con el fracaso...

El comentario destempló completamente el ánimo de Kaede y le llegó como un puñetazo...

- Puede que no tengas calificaciones Da'ahou, pero la experiencia que tengo vale más que cualquier diploma... casi diez años trabajando en todos los aspectos posibles de la empresa...

- ¿Cielos?... ¿tanto tiempo?

Su burla fue otro maldito golpe... y esta vez a Kaede le dolió...

- Mi padre nunca me hubiera dejado a cargo si no hubiera tenido las capacidades necesarias...

- Como no tenía otro hijo, no tuvo muchas opciones, ¿verdad? - interrumpió Hanamichi - tu padre nunca tuvo mucho respeto por nadie...

Con unas pocas palabras Hanamichi había desenterrado viejos temores en Kaede. Volvió a sentirse como un adolescente desesperado por demostrar su incapacidad, su inteligencia y valor...

Le miró furioso...

- ¡Yo era la persona mejor preparada para ese trabajo! 

Kaede conocía la empresa completamente y la había llegado a querer, incluso más que a su hogar... en su acogedora oficina se sentía seguro, fuerte y aislado de cualquier duda e inseguridad... las cuales aparecían inmediatamente después de cruzarla puerta de la mansión en la cual su padre se había recluido después de caer enfermo...

- Si no tienes buenas opiniones de mis capacidades no debiste llamarme... no sé que estoy haciendo aquí...

- Ya entenderás... – murmuro

- ¿Que demonios es...? 

Se detuvo cuando Hanamichi levantó su cínica expresión que desapareció bajo una cálida sonrisa de recibimiento y extendió la mano al hombre de mediana edad que se había parado frente  a su mesa...

- Hola Klauss... me alegra que hayas podido venir...

- ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar una oferta tan tentadora?.. - el hombre  con un marcado acento alemán,  le estrecho la mano con entusiasmo antes de deslizar su mirada al rostro de Kaede... - hola pequeño joven...

Antes de poder reaccionar ente el insultante tono paternalista de ese hombre, Hanamichi intervino suavemente...

- Pequeño no le hace justicia, como descubrirás tu mismo... Kaede, me gustaría presentarte a Klauss Muller. Klauss es propietario de una gran empresa de propiedades en Alemania y ha venido a firmar algunos contratos a Tokio... Klauss este es Kaede...

La omisión del apellido le pareció insultante a Kaede, pero Klauss no pareció notarlo...

- Encantado de conocerte... Kaede...

Kaede se obligo a sonreír cuando él hombre le estrecho ambas manos a la vez y le produjo una punzada de dolor en la mano lesionada...

- Pensé que sería una reunión privada... Hanamichi... - murmuro en vos baja cuando Klauss se dio vuelta para pedir un trajo al camarero...

- ¿Te dije eso?

- No... pero es una conclusión obvia...  – admitió con rigidez...

- Yo nunca soy obvio... eso te hace previsible y vulnerable... ¿no crees?... pareces un poco tenso ¿por qué no te relajas y disfrutas la cena? una de las razones por las que he traído a Klauus y a ti a este lugar es por la maravillosa reputación del chef, así que no estropees el apetito hablando de negocios ahora... relájate y por una vez en tu vida se sociable kitsune, Klauss en un contacto importante y sólo se quedará esta noche en la ciudad... te prometo que serás enormemente compensado por mantenerle entretenido...

Cuando la voz de Hanamichi se ponía suave era asombroso. Kaede le había visto de muchas formas, pero jamás encantador e incluso sabiendo que era para conseguir lo que deseaba no atenúo el impacto... cuando se había prometido con Haruko sus modales hacía él habían sido reservados, por eso la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios le provocó diversas sensaciones... toda la cara de Hanamichi se trasformo, las líneas de cinismo se borraron y el destello de amenaza en sus ojos se convirtió en un destellos hipnotizante... era como mirar a alguien diferente, que en otras circunstancias podría...

Kaede se reprendió mentalmente por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, se puso rígido ¿qué había querido decir cuando dijo que entretuviera a Klauss?... ¿acaso estaba sugiriendo...? La idea le produjo escalofríos...

- ¿Tienes frió kitsune?...

Hanamichi deslizo su dedo sobre el brazo de Kaede hasta sus guantes... 

- Lindos guantes... aunque no apropiados para cenar, kitsune... –

- No me los quitaré... Da'ahou... 

Un destello de curiosidad destello en los ojos de Hanamichi, entonces Klauss intervino... - Creo que es mejor que ordenemos, sino se nos hará muy tarde para divertirnos después... - dijo dirigiendo una enigmática mirada a Kaede... Durante la cena Kaede se entero que Klauss se alojaba en el hotel, que estaba divorciado y al principio de los cuarenta, mientras que Hanamichi parecía haberse recuperado de la impresión inicial del atuendo de Kaede y ahora hacía un inventario más exhaustivo... Kaede por su lado ya no soportaba la mirada del Da'ahou sobre él lo que junto al creciente dolor de la mano le quitó todo el apetito...

- No hace falta que te reprimas por mi... - dijo Hanamichi al darse cuenta que Kaede había dejado de comer... - puedo permitirte invitarte  lo que quieras, esta noche no tendrás que fregar platos...

- Desde luego que no, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer... ¿cierto Kaede? - dijo Klauss con un tono que a Kaede ya le estaba fastidiando... - no estarás a dieta ¿cierto?... tienes un figura muy sexy...

- No... solo soy selectivo... - dijo dirigiendo una mirada gélida al hombre... mientras Hanamichi sonreía con cinismo...

Después de un tiempo Kaede se levantó y se dirigió al baño donde tomo los dos últimos calmantes que le quedaban, no iba a poder terminar la velada sin ayuda de ellos. La única razón por la que estaba en esa estúpida reunión era debido a que no iba a ceder ¡maldita sea!. Las píldoras le produjeron euforia en vez del atontamiento que había esperado. Con la mente despejada ahora no sentía dolores, se fijo en la velada malicia con que Hanamichi observaba los intentos crecientes de Klauss por aumentar la familiaridad...

Kaede intentó un bostezo educado y un comentario sobre lo tarde que era...

Hanamichi se levanto la manga y observo su caro reloj...

- Los chicos buenos deberían estar arropados en sus camas a estas horas... – dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?...- le reto Kaede... 

Klauss soltó una carcajada y apretó el muslo tentadoramente contra el de él bajo la mesa...

- ¿Estás de broma?...  No estarías aquí si Hana no pensaras que eres muy, muy bueno. Me dijo que eras de primera clase. Y creo que tiene razón...

- ¿Qué más te contó de mi?...- dijo Kaede con tono de familiaridad...

- Bueno... si quieres saberlo... ¿por qué no subimos a tu habitación y lo discutimos con una copa nocturna?...

Kaede casi se atraganto con su copa...  antes de poder contestar Klauss divisó un conocido y se levantó a saludarlo, momento en que Kaede se dio vuelta con los ojos cargados de gélida furia a Hanamichi...

- ¿Qué demonios le has dicho Da'ahou?... ¿qué le hace pensar que voy a alguna parte con él? ¿Y por qué tiene la impresión que me alojo aquí?...

Hanamichi deslizo una de sus manos y la levantó para mostrarle una tarjeta con el logotipo del hotel Tsuki...

- Quizás porque lo estás... Habitación 839 para ser más exacto...

- ¿De qué hablas?...

- Bueno, ya que cree que tienes tanta clase no te puede llevar a  su apartamento  ya que aun esa en proceso su divorcio. De todas maneras supuse que te gustaría hablar de negocios más en privado... con discreción...

- ¿O sea que esto es a lo que llamas proposición de negocios?... - dijo atragantándose y perdiendo toda la postura fría que le caracterizaba... - ¿quieres que me acueste con Klauss para favorecer tus contactos de negocios?... ¿ y que se supone que saco a cambio?... ¿tú eterna gratitud?...

- O no... yo tenía pensado algo más profesional...- dijo acariciándose la pequeña cicatriz del labio inferior... - la verdad yo pensaba en una paga algo más concreto... algo como esto... - dijo sacado un papel doblado de su bolsillo que le pasó inmediatamente a Kaede...

- ¿Dinero?... - dijo clavando sus ojos llenos de furia en los avellana de Hanamichi... -  ¿Esperas que me protituya?... - dijo al momento que miraba la cifra del cheque... - por ¿veinte mil dólares?...

- Tentador ¿no Kaede?, sólo piensa que esta noche podrías ganar lo que ni siquiera ganabas en un mes... claro esta si prostituirte no va contra los valiosos valores Rukawa...

Notas de la Autora:  El próximo se demora menos, ojala les guste y cualquier cosa a los reviews o mi mail...


	5. Capítulo N° 5: Aceptando lo inevitable

Titulo: La Venganza

Bueno lo de siempre aunque dudo que alguien se de el trabajo de demandar a un fanático... este fics está basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier... (no recuerdo el nombre ^^) y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen... 

Debo señalar que este capítulo contiene descripciones lemon (calificado para mayores de edad o personas con criterio formado), por lo tanto para personas susceptibles les va el aviso... hay algunos signos que señalan donde empiezan... (aunque yo no me lo saltaría), pero como hay de todo en este mundo... cumplo con avisar...

Capítulo N° 5: Aceptando lo inevitable...

Kaede había perdido toda la compostura... en ese momento hubiera querido botarlo de un solo golpe y patearlo hasta que se tragara su propuesta y la estúpida y cínica sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. Lo único que le detuvo fue la seguridad de que era así como él esperaba que reaccionara. Su rigidez lo delataba... pudo sentir que Hanamichi deseaba que perdiera el control, quería que se dejara llevar por la ira... crear una escena para  humillarlo públicamente, con lo cual arruinar más su deteriorada reputación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rukawa? - dijo Hanamichi suavemente- ¿consideras que no es suficiente dinero?

Los dos sabían que era demasiado. Kaede hubiera menospreciado cualquier otra cantidad con una carcajada desdeñosa, pero aquella suma era suficiente para paralizar a cualquiera, cuando más a un hombre cargado de deudas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacrificar su orgullo, el respeto por sí mismo...

¡Nunca!

¡Y él lo sabía!

El peligroso cóctel de analgésicos y alcohol unido con la rabia recorría como una droga sus venas, desencadenando una tormenta. El color le llenó sus pálidas mejillas añadiendo una fiereza poco vista en él en sus delicados rasgos, lo que aumentó cuando levantó su barbilla y le clavó una mirada envenenada.

- ¿Crees que caeré en una trampa como está?... ¿qué te impide cancelar el cheque mañana mismo si es que ya no lo has hecho hoy?

Kaede sabía que Hanamichi no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil de la tentación.

- Como supongo ya te has dado cuenta es un cheque bancario, es lo mismo que tener dinero en efectivo en las manos...

- Una gran cantidad para una sola transacción... - Kaede se sintió orgulloso que no le fallara la voz.

- ¿No te consideras merecedor de tanto?..

- De cada centavo - dijo doblando el cheque 

- Considéralo como un anticipo - su profunda voz aterciopelada estaba cargada de poder mientras que sus ojos ambarinos esperaban ver como Kaede rasgaba el documento - Naturalmente espero exclusividad de tu parte, tengo numerosos clientes, hombres y mujeres a los que les agradaría diversión con clase mientras están en Tokio, personas que prefieren una compañía más inteligente y sofisticada que las que proporcionan las agencias de compañías locales...

Kaede apretó el cheque en forma involuntaria y notó la tensión corporal en el cuerpo de Hanamichi como si se estuviera preparando para la explosión de él, en su lugar Kaede deslizo el papel contra sus delgados labios, lo deslizo hacía abajo y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, apoyo los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para disfrutar la parálisis en la cara de Hanamichi...

- ¡Vaya! Gracias, da'ahou, este dinero me viene de maravillas, pero espero no te importe que piense lo de la exclusividad, no me gusta limitar mis opciones hasta que no haya investigado con atención el mercado...

Durante un momento, Hanamichi no se movió...

- No hablas en serio, ¿verdad? – dijo con voz ronca bajando los ojos hacia donde Kaede había guardado el cheque...

- ¿Eso crees?... - movió la cabeza y su cabello se agitó de manera suave. Hanamichi Sakuragi iba a descubrir que él era tan bueno como él en la crueldad... ¡o incluso mejor!...

- ¿Por qué no?, estoy desesperado y como tu dijiste en situaciones como estas se hacen cosas que uno no haría en otras circunstancias.

El semblante sombrío de Sakuragi traicionaba su postura, se le tensaron los músculos de la mandíbula y Kaede casi lo pudo sentir bufar y rechinar los dientes. ¡Oh, si, la venganza era embriagadora y dulce!, pensó... no le extrañaba que Hanamichi lo persiguiera de manera tan constante...

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el famoso orgullo de los Rukawa, kitsune? ¿Qué diría tu querido padre si supiera que su pequeño hijo está haciendo este tipo de negocios?...

- ¡Me pregunto que diría el tuyo si supiera que te has convertido en un maldito bastardo!

- Mi padre murió hace veinte años...

Curiosos por la intensidad del dolor en su voz, Kaede sintió una punzada de vergüenza...

- Lo siento... ¿Fue un accidente?...

- ¡No!

- ¿Lo asesinaron?...

Kaede se había perdido en la alucinación de que alguien se atreviese de privar de algo a Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero apenas debía ser un adolescente aunque se lo imaginaba agresivo incluso entonces...

- Lo siento... - repitió Kaede con nerviosismo, sintiendo cada vez más pesado el cheque... - Debió ser muy difícil para ti...

La áspera carcajada de Hanamichi hizo que Kaede se arrepintiera de demostrar compasión. Como su padre, era evidente que Hanamichi lo consideraba una debilidad para usar en su contra...

- Eso explica lo desgraciado que has llegado a ser. Es evidente que tu madre no logró inculcarte muchos modales, seguro eras un salvaje cuando eras un adolescente...

Hanamichi apretó los dientes...

- Y todavía lo soy, kitsune... y te sugiero que dejes a mi madre fuera de esta discusión, ella esta fuera de esta batalla...

Por suerte a estas alturas Kaede ya no sentía compasión y fue capaz de mirar los ojos ambarinos de Hanamichi con un brillo de diversión...

- ¿Estamos peleando? - dijo con melosa inocencia - yo pensaba que esta era la única manera en que tu llevabas tus negocios... ya sabes... amenazas, insultos, maltratos...

Kaede notó un destello de fugaz admiración ante su audacia...

- A ti te gusta que te maltraten y así como vas lo conseguirás...

Levantó la mano en una parodia de cortesía y le alcanzó la mano por encima del guante...

- No puede soportar perder,  ¿verdad? - susurró Kaede al sentir una fuente punzada de dolor en el brazo que le irradió hasta el pecho -

- Solo te estoy preparando - miró por encima del hombro de él - Klauss vuelve y él será el que te maltrate, yo sólo espero que estés listo para ganarte tu dinero porque tengo entendido que le gusta el sexo duro... puede que le gusten los modales en la mesa, pero no en la cama...

Ahora estaba intentando asustarlo para que le devolviera el dinero...

- Mejor él que tú...

Hanamichi le puso la llave en la palma de la mano cerrándole los dedos despacio uno a uno con los ojos azules clavados en él con gesto de desafió... 

Kaede se quedó sin aliento al comprender que él no pensaba ceder. ¡Estaba presionándolo para que siguiera con aquel trato infernal! No le importaba en absoluto la cantidad de dinero, para él esa cantidad era insignificante y ya había demostrado que llegaría a cualquier lugar con tal de tenerlo bajo su poder...

Kaede sintió como la cabeza le daba vuelta de la confusión y sólo pensaba que Hanamichi no oba a ceder nunca... quizás la única manera de  salir de todo eso era dejarle conseguir su ansiada venganza... quizás así lograría obtener paz...

- ¡Bueno, ¿vamos a divertirnos?! - preguntó Klauss a sus espaldas...

Aparto la silla con tal brusquedad que Kaede casi dio un respingo y tuvo que sujetarse del borde del asiento mientras el le sonreía...

Kaede miró a Hanamichi, pero este se había dado vuelta y firmaba la factura con trazos firmes... 

- Claro... - la voz le salió como desde muy larga distancia mientras permitía a Klauss que le apoyaba a ponerse de pie...

Sentía su cabeza separada del resto del cuerpo y los pies flotaban por el suelo mientras salía del restauran pasando por la mampara que lo separaba del resto del hotel. Sintió la pesada mirada fría de Hanamichi clavada en su espalda.

Sintió una helada calma. El tiempo pareció interminable con toques irreales mientras pasaba por delante de la recepción del hotel hacía los ascensores mientras Hanamichi y Klauss se estrechaban las manos e intercambiaban corteses despedidas. Hanamichi parecía tranquilo, pero cuando Klauss se dio vuelta para revisar sus mensajes en con la recepcionista, Kaede descubrió que estaba equivocado, se encontró acorralado contra la columna más cercana por el fuerte cuerpo y manos del pelirrojo...

- Es lo bastante viejo para ser tu padre... ¿Acaso no te importa?...

Kaede pudo sentir como la mirada ambarina le taladraba los sentidos y se posaba en sus pálidas facciones...

Si se movía le rozaría, así que se quedó estático y casi conteniendo la respiración, con la esperanza que su pasividad sirviera donde la frustración no había tenido éxito, cuando él no respondió, la voz de Hanamichi se hizo aún más irónica y dura...

- Puede que el próximo cliente no sea tanto de tu gusto... ¿qué harás entonces kitsune?, estás perdiendo tu derecho a negarte.... ¿ qué pasaría entonces si ofrezco tus servicios  a alguien que no te agrade tanto, que te produzca nauseas?... después de esto no hay vuelta atrás...

- Gracias a ti no tengo a donde volver... - señalo dándose vuelta hacía Klauss avanzando hacía el ascensor, intentando alejarse de Hanamichi lo más rápido posible...

Como si su cuerpo no fuera de él acompañó a Klauss  hasta la habitación 839, le pasó la llave para que abriera  y vió como Klauss revisaba el cuarto corriendo las cortinas y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de velador... Kaede agradeció la casi total oscuridad que cubría el extremo de la habitación donde estaba la enorme cama, la habitación era lujosa, pero impersonal y Kaede volvió a agradecer por eso, finalmente no quería nada que le recordara esa noche... finalmente se saco la chaqueta y la dejo sobre una silla, se sorprendió al ver el enorme esfuerzo que hizo para ese simple acto... finalmente lo aceptó...

Había hecho un trato...

La idea atravesó como un chispazo en su mente cuando Klauss lo tomó en sus brazos, sintió sus manos ásperas y duras cuando le tomó la barbilla y le giró su cara hacía él... a Kaede se le revolvió el estómago al sentir la mezcla de alcohol y una fuerte colonia lo cual hizo que la ladeara la cara mientras los labios del hombre se posaban en su blanca mejilla. Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo con desesperación, finalmente con suerte, la pesadilla terminaría pronto y todo acabaría tras esa venganza... además a esas alturas ya era una cuestión de honor...

Kaede sintió un martilleo en u cabeza, entonces se percató que Klauss también lo había sentido...

- Alguien toca la puerta – 

Era Hanamichi, tenía que ser él, finalmente el muy bastardo había sentido algo de carga de conciencia y venía a sacarlo del lió en que le había metido...

- Ha llegado la champaña... - dijo Klauss con una enorme sonrisa mientras desde la puerta entraba un carrito con la bebida... - la he pedido a recepción...

- Yo... tengo que ir al baño... - murmuro Kaede dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas cerrándola con llave tras entrar en ella... 

Se miró al espejo y vio como estaba más pálido de lo habitual, se quitó los guantes y bajo la vista hacía su mano, aunque no sentía nada de dolor debido a la mezcla de alcohol y medicamentos el guante estaba a punto de reventar y la circulación sanguínea pronto se vería afectada, por eso decidió sacarse definitivamente los guantes antes que tener que cortarlos después, finalmente en la oscuridad de la habitación no se vería nada... la misma habitación donde el maldito da'ahou  lo había dejado con Klauss...

En otras circunstancias, hasta le habría caído bien aquel hombre, aunque durante la cena lo había colmado de indirectas parecía un poco más sensible en privado... la idea le dio algo de valor para aventurarse a la habitación donde Klauss le esperaba con dos copas de champaña, Kaede tomó una, finalmente lo acepto, nadie le rescataría, para seguir con su vida tendría que hacerlo él solo... finalmente todo era culpa del maldito de Hanamichi Sakuragi...

Kaede apuró la copa y se sentó al borde de la cama al notar que la cabeza le daba vuelta...

- Klauss... tengo algo importante que decirte... muy importante... –

- Claro cariño - respondió él mientras rellenaba la copa de Kaede...

Entonces se dio cuanta que Klauss tampoco estaba muy sobrio. Aunque Hanamichi había elegido el vino, Klauss había bebido más de la cuenta... se balanceó y mecánicamente Kaede lo sujeto sentándole a su lado, después puso su copa en el suelo, al agacharse la sangre le bajo a la cabeza y derramó la copa por el piso y su calzado...  Kaede dijo una maldición y se quito las zapatillas, pero el efecto del alcohol y los medicamentos lo traicionó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio con lo cual cayó de espaldas en la cama, Klauss se tiró a su lado con la botella de champaña en la mano y Kaede soltó un grito cuando este le dio vuelta el  frió líquido sobre la polera, Kaede se incorporo sobre sus codos enderezando la botella y limpiándose de forma instintiva la ropa...

- ¿Por qué no te sacas eso cariño...?  - invitó él con una sonrisa en los labios deslizando la mano libre sobre sus caderas invitando a Kaede a colocarse sobre él... fue entonces cuando lo decidió, eso era más que suficiente, debía salir de ahí ahora o no lo haría nunca... al intentar levantarse Klauss lo agarró del brazo y se colocó sobre él, en medio de los movimientos, ninguno de los dos sintió cuando se  abrió la puerta... entonces Kaede sintió como era jalado de un brazo y puesto de pie...

- Perdona amigo... cambio de planes... 

Hanamichi Sakuragi se inclinó y alzó a Klauss por la camisa mientras se inclinaba para murmurarle algo al oído, la resistencia del hombre frente al acto se desvaneció como por arte de magia, entonces Kaede lo escuchó murmurar algo y salir rápidamente de la habitación...

Kaede se quedo mirando  como Hanamichi se apoyaba contra la puerta antes de cerrarla con llave...

- ¿Qué demonios le has dicho?... ¿y cómo has entrado aquí?...

La puerta no mostraba señales de haber sido forzada... entonces Hanamichi tiro algo a la mesa del velador mientras respondía...

- Yo reserve la habitación... ¿ recuerdas?...

El muy bastardo tenía una llave... 

- Y le dije a Klauss que lamentablemente acabo de descubrir que estas cursando una enfermedad sexual en su fase más contagiosa...

Las mejillas de Kaede se tiñeron de  carmín frente a la humillación...

- Tú,... tú,... hijo de... –

Hanamichi se aparto de la puerta...

- Ten cuidado con lo que sale de tu boca kitsune, no estoy precisamente de buen humor... -

De repente el adormecimiento mental que embargaba a Kaede había desaparecido y se vio embargado con una fiera actitud de pelea, todo a su alrededor estaba más claro y nítido que hace momentos atrás, hasta podía oír la respiración agitada de Hanamichi intentando controlar la explosión de su carácter... sentía como su propio pulso palpitaba en su cabeza... Kaede metió las manos en los bolsillos del jeans...

- ¿Qué haces aqui... da'ahou? –

Había recobrad la gélida postura que le caracterizaba...

Hanamichi se deshizo de la chaqueta y la tiró descuidadamente al suelo...

- ¡Bastardo desagradecido!...

El sonrojo de Kaede volvió a aparecer porque sabía perfectamente que se merecía el insulto... pero que esperaba, un agradecimiento por sacarlo de algo que él mismo había creado... Lo miro con sus azules ojos de manera desafiante, recibiendo inmediatamente la respuesta del pelirrojo...

- Pensé que podía tener problemas si te contrataba sin referencias claras, así que he decidido hacer una evaluación previa para evaluar de manera personal la forma en que entregas tus costosos servicios, de esa manera calificare tu experiencia...

Hanamichi se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó con un suave crujido producto del roce de la seda... Kaede se sorprendió al sentir una oleada de excitación...  maldición debía salir de ahí mientras aún tuviera algo de control sobre sí mismo...

- Ibas a hacerlo ¿verdad?... - dijo Hanamichi con aparente calma mientras tiraba la corbata sobre la misma silla en que Kaede había tirado la chaqueta... - te ibas a acostar con él por dinero...

- Eso no te importa... - murmuro distraído, ese era el momento de salir de ahí... - si quieres que rompamos el trato, a mi me parece bien, puedes quedarte con tu maldito dinero...

Kaede retiró de su bolsillo el cheque y lo puso frente a las narices de Hanamichi...

- Ahora es tuyo... - dijo Hanamichi mientras se metía los gemelos de la camisa en los bolsillos de los pantalones...

- Toma. No pretendía guardarlo de todas formas...

- ¿De verdad?... - dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja... era obvio que no le creía una sola palabra...

- ¡No!... sabes perfectamente que sólo estaba intentando vengarme de tus estúpidos insultos...

- A mi se me ocurre un forma mejor... - dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en el rápido movimiento de su tórax...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De repente Kaede sintió como si su ropa se volviera trasparente y perdió todo el poco control que le quedaba cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, mientras Hanamichi se acercaba peligrosamente arrinconándolo contra la pared, colocando ambas manos en sus costados para evitar que escapara hacía el baño... 

- Has esperado esto por mucho tiempo... ¿verdad kitsune?... - le susurro el pelirrojo en su oído derecho... - siempre he estado presente, pero lo hemos evitado con educación... ¿cierto Kaede?... 

- No sé que hablas... - dijo Kaede casi en un suspiro...

- ¿No sabes?... - respondió el pelirrojo clavando sus ambarinos ojos en los azules de Kaede... - ¿acaso crees qué no me daba cuenta cómo te tensabas cuando yo estaba cerca?... ¿o cómo evitabas estar cerca de Haruko y de mí cuando estábamos como pareja?... al principio pensé que era por Haruko... que estabas celoso de mi por ella... pero después... era algo distinto... ¿verdad kitsune?...

- Eres un da´haou creído... yo... yo... no sé de que hablas... - dijo mientras Hanamichi colocaba sus manos en sus costados levantando su polera...

- ¿Seguro kitsune?... - dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Kaede y este se perdía en las sensaciones que lo embargaban... un escalofríos recorrió desde donde Hanamichi había colocado sus manos hasta la parte baja del vientre...

Kaede sintió como la realidad y la fantasía se mezclaban en una sola... era imposible que él lo supiera... sólo estaba divagando... solo estaba inventando...

Hanamichi bajo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón de Kaede y desabrochó sus jeans al momento que el ojiazul intentaba torpemente desabrocharle los botones de la camisa... Hanamichi bufo ante el intento de Kaede... y soltándolo termino por sacársela él... entonces el pelirrojo colocó sus manos en el borde de sus pantalones... 

- sácatelos... - le susurro...

Otro escalofríos recorrió la espalda de Kaede... sus pensamientos en ese momento perdieron toda línea lógica y solo atinó a sacarse los pantalones mientras el pelirrojo jugaba con sus pezones... Kaede colocó sus manos sobre la formada espalda del pelirrojo...

- Solia preguntarme ¿por qué te encerrabas en esos caros trajes de diseñador?¿creías que ocultabas el hecho que tienes un cuerpo espectacular?.. – 

Hanamichi puso sus manos en el borde de los bóxer de Kaede mientras este enterró sus manos en la nuca enredando sus dedos en el cabellos rojos para rogarle a su dueño que siguiera... él respondió al instante bajando sus manos hasta llegar hasta los  genitales de Kaede, con lo cual este liberó un gemido retenido... nunca se había sentido tan libre. No sentía la carga de la expectación ni la falla. Lo único que él deseaba era pasión y era algo que podía entregar en abundancia... Hanamichi miro a Kaede tras lo cual bajó hasta su pecho pasando su húmeda lengua por sus pezones y sus manos se posaban en los apretados glúteos del muchacho... miles de estrellas pasaron por los ojos de Kaede mientras el pelirrojo aprisionaba sus caderas contra las suyas haciendo desear al moreno que sus bóxer desaparecieran... como si Hanamichi leyera sus pensamientos deslizó los bóxer hacía abajo dejando al descubierto el erecto miembro de Kaede... ..la excitación de Rukawa hace de las suyas.. ...y con ojos lascivos...una idea brilla en los en las pupilas de Hana... baja hasta las caderas del joven y con su lengua comienza a lamer lentamente la parte posterior de los testículos de Kaede...

- Ahhhh.. !!! Hana...- gimió Kaede...mientras el pelirrojo lamía desde la base del pene erecto de Kaede hasta la punta introduciendo finalmente el miembro completo en su boca... miles de sentimientos de profundo placer asaltaron sus sentidos y  Kaede gritó golpeándole los hombros al comprender lo que estaba pasando...

- No, por favor... no así...

No quería llegar sólo... quería que Hanamichi formara parte de él, que lo llenara con su gloriosa fuerza...no que lo dominara con su poder superior sintiéndose después vació e incompleto... La visión de Kaede se nubló mientras sentía como su palpitante miembro explotaba llenando sus ojos de luces de diversos colores... las piernas le fallaron y se sintió débil... entonces se dio cuenta como las manos del pelirrojo lo sujetaban de la cintura y lo tendía en las penumbras sobre la cama... entonces con los brazos entumecidos Kaede se incorporo levemente para ver como Hanamichi terminaba de sacarse la ropa, su cuerpo era perfecto... sus músculos estaban dorados por el sol y contrastaban perfectamente con la piel pálida de Kaede... entonces el pelirrojo se tumbo sobre el... Kaede sintió el miembro de Hanamichi contra el estómago y nuevamente sintió como la vitalidad volvía a él... entonces fue su momento y dándose vuelta puso al pelirrojo contra la cama... comenzó a besar el pecho del pelirrojo que se sorprendió ante la decisión de ojiazul, mientras este pensaba que por una noche, podía tenerlo todo... todos sus dolores cicatrizados, sus fantasías cumplidas y sus solitarios sueños hechos realidad... comenzó a bajar por el pecho del pelirrojo mientras con una mano acariciaba sus hinchados testículos y con la otra peñiscaba suavemente sus tetillas erectas torturándolo... levantó su mirada y vio como Hanamichi cerraba los ojos frente a las oleadas de placer que le provocaban las caricias...

- Ahhhh... Kaede... sí... continua así... – 

El joven ojiazul levantó su mirada hacía Hanamichi, era la primera vez que le oía pronunciar su nombre con palabras  que no fueran sarcásticas o de insulto... entonces decidió premiarlo y bajo hasta su entrepierna donde suavemente comenzó a besar el erecto miembro que sobresalía entre unos pelirrojos rizos... finalmente lo metió en su boca jugando con la lengua de manera que el pelirrojo sentía que la calidez de la boca de Kaede hacía que sus sentidos se fundieran... entonces Hanamichi miró el actuar de joven... la satisfacción en su seductora sonrisa hizo que se pusiera rígido... la fuerte sospecha de estar siendo utilizado aumento el deseo de su peligroso carácter, entonces violentamente retiró a Kaede de él y le dio vuelta... sorprendido por la ferocidad de la acción Kaede no reaccionó hasta que sintió el miembro de Hanamichi cercano a su cálida entrada...

- Hana... – susurro el joven entre gemidos de placer...

Entonces el pelirrojo le invadió suavemente... Kaede se curvo frente a la invasión... el miembro de Hanamichi era grande y él era estrecho... Hanamichi se quedó quieto esperando que el rígido tejido cediera ante la invasión , mientras pequeñas lágrimas salina ascapaban de los ojos azules de Kaede...

- No puedo evitar que te duela... – susurró el pelirrojo... – pero pronto pasara... – dijo mientras lamía las delicadas gotas...

La incomodidad física fue intensa momentáneamente, pero pronto fue seguida y superada por la sensación de sentirse a si mismo tensándose y estirándose alrededor de la invasión del agresor que había alcanzado el punto exacto para que Kaede se perdiera en oleadas de placer... entonces Hanamichi empezó a moverse primero lentamente y a medida que los jadeos de Kaede aumentaban también lo hacía su ritmo... mientras Kaede apretaba contra si a Hanamichi haciendo más profunda la penetración este le daba la tensión debida al miembro de Kaede que se afirmaba erecto sobre su estómago... finalmente ambos convulsionaron al mismo tiempo descargando su contenido... Hanamichi dentro de Kaede y este sobre el estómago del pelirrojo... 

Hanamichi enterró su cara en la cálida curva del cuello de Kaede mientras no se apartaba de él... Kaede se sentía mareado... había tenido otro amante... una mujer... ella había sido del gusto de su padre y no del propio... más interesado en un acuerdo comercial que en la satisfacción personal...

El cuerpo relajado de Hanamichi se aparto de él y Kaede repentinamente avergonzado por su desnudez rodó hacía un costado de la cama... el fuerte brazo de Hanamichi la tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo otra su húmedo pecho...

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?... – preguntó mordisqueando nuevamente la curva del hombro subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja – todavía no hemos terminado... kitsune...

- 

Lo apretó volviéndole de espadas y apresándolo con sus musculosas piernas sobre su estómago...

- La habitación esta pagada por toda la noche mi querido y dulce timador. Sólo has empezado a ganar tu dinero...

Notas de la autora: disculpen la tardanza, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo lemon ya aunque mi imaginación volaba hasta el infinito y más alla, no era para nada coherente, por eso tuve que recibirlo como tres veces... por lo tanto que es más que necesaria su opinión... finalmente es la única manera de mejorar los relatos y por eso en este caso no pido piedad, solo sinceridad... muchas gracias por sus fieles reviews... si quieren contactarme por msn háganlo a kotorimoonfics@hotmail.com... 


	6. capítulo n°6: Verdades del pasado

Titulo: La Venganza

Bueno lo de siempre aunque dudo que alguien se de el trabajo de demandar a un fanático... este fics está basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier... (no recuerdo el nombre ^^) y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews...

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Reiko... muchas gracias hermana...

**Capítulo N° 6: Verdades del pasado.**

Kaede recorrió con la vista la cálida arena de la playa. Sentado en la arena podía sentir su textura entre los dedos de sus pies... sacudió los granos de arena pegados en su ropa y miro la enorme extensión de mar que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El viento y la marea provocaba que las chispas de mar y espuma chocaran con su rostro... se acercó a la orilla de la playa y comenzó a jugar con la espuma de mar que le mojaba... finalmente se retiró y sacudió la punta de sus pantalones azules que se habían mojado... La brisa marina le enfrío las salpicaduras de agua y se metió la mano vendada en la chaqueta para luego darse vuelta e ir a desayunar...  subiendo a través de la arena de la playa observo la pendiente rocosa que separaba esta playa con las cercanas. Seguramente ese sería un día soleado y despejado, pese a la bruma mañanera... El lugar en el que se encontraba era bastante tranquilo y no recibía una avalancha de gente con los días soleados. Solo una carretera que parecía estar habitualmente desocupada lo comunicaba con el resto del mundo... no había desarrollo comercial, solo residencias particulares cuyas familias poseían desde hace generaciones atrás... la población era bastante amistosa y pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo con la capacidad de dejar a cada uno de sus habitantes llevar el tipo de vida que más le acomodara...

- Era el lugar perfecto...

Kaede paso a través de la playa y llegó hasta su propio refugio. LA casa no era bonita, era más bien una serie de rectángulos unidas de manera aleatoria... era particularmente fea. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un horrible color mostaza ahora descolorido. Algunas ventanas estaban trizadas y el tejado estaba corroído... pero el tener un techo sobre la cabeza era más de lo que esperaba a esas alturas... además era gratis y lo más importante estaba lejos de Hanamichi Sakuragi...

Su enemigo

Su amante

Y la verdad no sabía cual de las dos cosas le preocupaba más. Aun no creía que había logrado escapar de él... después de tantas peleas, era demasiado fácil... ¿ o sólo lo había logrado porque Hanamichi se lo había permitido?... la verdad a estás alturas ya no le importaba... sin embargo aún le atormentaban los recuerdos vívidos de la escandaloso noche en que se había comportado sólo como un objeto sexual... aunque bien podría culpar a la mezcla de alcohol y analgésicos, pero sentía que sólo era la máscara que le había puesto para ocultar sus más bajos instintos y no sentirse tan culpable después... sin embargo no había funcionado...

Lo primero que notó al despertar esa mañana había sido su mano izquierda palpitante. El dolor no había sido tan fuerte los días después de la lesión, pero ahora sentía que la mano se le estaba despedazando... ¿acaso se habría dormido sobre ella? ¿qué había pasado con el vendaje de los dedos?... Había entreabierto pesadamente los párpados y había fruncido el seño al no reconocer el techo bajo el cual había estado durmiendo... tenía la boca seca, le dolía la cabeza y entonces como un chispazo recordó donde estaba y que había estado haciendo... su corazón casi se detuvo al darse vuelta y ver la cama vacía... mientras él se encontraba completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas de la enorme cama adolorido en todos los lugares posibles... una oleada de vergüenza hizo que sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeran la recordar la manera desinhibida en la que se había comportado la noche anterior... Hanamichi parecía no tener fin en cuanto a energías y ambos se habían entregado a una orgía de placer sin ataduras... Kaede había respondido de manera extraordinaria al increíble de safio de hacerla a la par a las energías del pelirrojo... había hecho cosas que jamás se había imaginado hacer con ninguna persona... mucho menos un hombre e imposiblemente con Hanamichi Sakuragi... 

Al levantar su cabeza se percato que su ropa estaba tirada en el piso junto con la de Hanamichi y al ver la puerta del baño cerrada y escuchar el ruido de la ducha una oleada de pánico lo invadió... entonces pensó que lo mejor era escapar de la habitación mientras Hanamichi no se encontraba... se incorporó, sin embargo una fuerte punzada de dolor en su mano izquierda le hizo caer desplomado sobre la cama mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido...entonces vio hinchada que estaba su mano... en un acto de venganza el efecto de los analgésico había pasado... se reprimió mentalmente por haber sido un estúpido al haberse tomado todos los analgésicos de una vez... se enfado consigo mismo al ver lo patético de su estado... algo que no soportaba en si mismo era verse débil... colocó suavemente su mano sobre las heladas sábanas...

- Si te sientes entumecido te sugiero que te des una ducha caliente – le llegó una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta del baño... – a mi me ha encantado...

Kaede se puso a la defensiva instantemente... y sintió que el dolor que le embargaba no sólo era sólo de la parte física. No quería mirarlo, pero la tentación fue demasiada y desvió la vista sutilmente... gracias a dios Hanamichi llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura, que sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente baja para darle ver algunos vellos de la parte baja de su vientre... piel aun estaba con algunas gotas de agua después de salir de la ducha y resplandecía con la luz que entraba por las ventanas... su aspecto era duro y seductor mientras unos mechones pelirrojos caían despreocupados sobre su frente... Entonces Hanamichi se acerco a la cama y se hundió con su peso, mientras uno de sus muslos rozaba la cadera cubierta por la sábana de Kaede... 

- Deja de esconderte Kaede... – dijo él con sequedad... – no voy a esfumarme sólo porque tu no me mires...

Como mirarlo a la cara y no recordar la frenética explosión de aquella noche tras lo cual Hanamichi apago la luz haciéndole fácil olvidar lo poco que le quedaba de control...

- ¿Kaede?... – dijo al momento que se le acercaba y le tiraba un mechón de su negro cabello... – no puedo creer que un hombre como tu que venda sus favores sexuales de esta manera sea tan tímido, o quizás es la forma que tienes de provocarme...

Hanamichi dio un leve tirón a las sábanas y cuando Kaede intentó subirlas se vio expuesto a la penetrante mirada ámbar del pelirrojo mientras sus sensuales labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de satisfacción...

- Buenos días kitsune... – le susurró con demasiada cortesía...

El cabello negro de Kaede caía sobre las blancas sábanas y algunos mechones contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos azules y su blanca y cremosa piel... una perfecta porcelana que le daba una aire sensual indescriptible a la mirada del pelirrojo... él enarcó las cejas cuando Kaede no respondió y se inclinó para rozarle los labios. Estaba casi apoyado en su mano lastimada que se encontraba oculta bajo las sábanas y Kaede se tensó frente a la perspectiva de más dolor. La expresión de Hanamichi se volvió toscas al notar el aumento de la palidez (si era posible), los labios apretados y el pulso palpitante de Kaede en la base del cuello...

- ¿Te arrepientes Kaede?... – sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo del joven antes d volver a su rostro aun trastornado frente a la perspectiva del aumento de dolor en su mano... – me temo que ya es tarde para arrepentimientos. Te dije que después de esto no habría vuelta atrás. Tu mismo te has formado en esta cama anoche y ahora te encuentras conmigo en ella...

Entonces le dio un profundo beso de posesión...

- Y ya puedes quitarte esa cara de mártir de la cara porque los dos sabemos que eso sería una mentira... un hombre no jadea y grita a menos que lo este disfrutando. No te preocupes... no te pediré el dinero, anoche te has comportado como un profesional y te mereces hasta el último centavo...

Se reclinó hacía tras en un movimiento que le rozó la mano a Kaede... sus ojos se abrieron y la sangre desapareció completamente de su piel excepto en la mano que se encontraba roja y parecía que estaba ardiendo... en ese momento el dolor físico y mental se mezclaron y dejo escapar una leve gemido de sus labios que se mantenía apretados... sentía como las lágrimas le subían por la garganta, pero jamás las dejaría escapar, antes prefería arrojarse por la ventana y morir......

- Maldita sea kitsune, no creas que vas a suavizarme por... – Hanamichi recién se detuvo y observó la mano de Kaede... enormes frunció el ceño en una mueca de disgusto... – jamás pensé que anoche te haría daño... ¡santo cielo! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?... no puedo creer que te haya dañado de esta manera sin enterarme, yo controlo mis fuerzas...

Considerando todo lo que le había hecho pasar, Kaede pensó seriamente en dejarlo creer que él le había causado daño físico aquella noche, era muy tentador dejare en su error y hacerle maldecirse, pero la verdad estaba demasiado agotado y el dolor que tenía iba n aumento lo que le dejaba sin energías como para tortura a otros... 

- ¡No fuiste tú!

- ¿Qué no?... – su expresión se relajo – claro que no, ya lo sabía... el moretón esta demasiado oscuro por lo tanto debe tener algunos días... debería haberlo notado anoche, pero llevabas guantes... me parecieron extraños, pero todo el atuendo lo era así que lo pase por alto... ¿lo escondías por miedo a que viera que estabas herido y débil, cierto?

- No soy débil, da´haou – murmuró

- No, eres demasiado terco,...

Hanamichi alcanzó el teléfono y maró un número...

- ¿Qué haces?...

- No se cómo ni cuándo paso, pero esa mano necesita atención médica

- Ya he tenido la atención que requería... – dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos... – no soy un torpe...

Hanamichi lo ignoró...

- ¿ Kogure?... Hanamichi. Necesito que me ayudes...

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?... te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda... – cerró la boca cuando Hanamichi se levantó y se sacó la toalla. Sus nalgas eran duras y musculosas como el resto de su cuerpo... – Ya tengo un médico da´haou... no pienso ir a ver a otro...

- No irás a ningún sitio... el vendrá para acá...

- ¿Qué?... ¿el doctor del hotel?... estas loco!!!!..- dijo perdiendo toda calma... la sola idea de que alguien en el hotel se enterara que él estaba en el mismo cuarto que Hanamichi Sakuragi lo horrorizo... lo poco que le quedaba de reputación desaparecía en los pasillos y pelambres del hotel...

- No... Mi doctor personal... el doctor Kogure es extremadamente competente y discreto...

- ¿Has llamado a tu médico particular?  - su agitación aumentó al ver que Hanamichi tomaba su ropa y la dejaba fuera de su alcance... – no pienso verlo... al menos déjame vestirme...

- ¡Por dios! Es un médico... ha visto a cientos de personas desnudas... – bufó Hanamichi desconcertado, mientras un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al mencionar la desnudez de Kaede...

- Si viene y me ve así.. pensará  que...

- ¿Qué hemos pasado una noche de duro y ardiente sexo?... – dijo con una mirada burlona... si te ve con esa extraña ropa ajustada a tu cuerpo no se hará una idea distinta. Hay una bata de baño tras la puerta... ¿por qué no te la colocas?...

Kaede aceptó a regañadientes y mientras se levantaba a buscarlo sintió como la mirada del pelirrojo se posaba en su cuerpo... finalmente tubo que dejarse ayudar para meterse la manga en la bata sorprendiéndole que no hubiera algún comentario sarcástico al respecto... entonces sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta...

- Si es Klauss no quiero verle...

- ¿Me pides protección kitsune?... – dijo levantando una ceja...

Kaede se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido. Para su sorpresa Hanamichi le respondió con una sonrisa alegre y juvenil que le iluminó el rostro...

- Es el desayuno... lo encargué al despertar... – abrió la puerta y después de un breve murmullo entro con una bandeja y la deposito en una mesita. En ella había frutas, jugos y cereales... pan tostado y una cafetera... – 

- No tengo hambre... – susurro Kaede...

- Pues yo sí... además hoy tengo trabajo... – dijo al momento que le hincaba un mordisco al pan...

Claro y él no... maldito da´haou... tenía que recordarle que estaba desocupado y restregárselo en la cara. Kaede apretó los labios mientras el pelirrojo comía en silencio se miles de dudas se agolparon en su mente y de vez en cuando se percató que el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada hacía el... Kaede intentaba poner su máscara de indiferencia que le había caracterizado hasta ahora, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ser valiente... ¿a quién quería engañar?...  

La llegada del doctor Kogure con un elegante traje gris fue tan vergonzosa como Kaede había esperado. Le seguía un hombre conocido de cabello negro y ojos claros que hizo una rápida inspección al cuarto al entrar. Era el mismo hombre que le había ayudado con la puerta el día del puñetazo... el hombre abrió los ojos cuando vio a Kaede sentado en el borde de la cama y él alzó la barbilla cuando Hanamichi lo presentó como su asistente personal. Lo que no mencionó fue la especialidad de Akira Sendoh y los ojos del empleado se deslizaron entre la mano hinchado del joven de ojos azules y la barbilla del pelirrojo...

- Señor Sendo... – salud Kaede cortésmente...

- Llámeme Akira – dijo él con naturalidad y una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro sin desanimarse por el exceso de formalidad, lo cual hizo que Kaede se sonrojara levemente no pasando desapercibido para el pelirrojo que frunció el ceño... – parece una lesión bastante dolorosa señor Kaede. No me extraña que Hanamichi estuviera preocupado – la sonrisa se hizo más personal ... – es el metacarpiano... ¿verdad?...

Kaede se sonrojo nuevamente, pero antes de poder responder Hanamichi interrumpió impaciente...

- Gracias, Akira, pero creo que debes partir ahora... Kogure y yo nos las arreglaremos....

- ¿Espero afuera?...

- Tengo mi auto, así que no te preocupes... hoy llegare sólo a las oficinas un poco más tarde, así que no me hace falta que andes por aquí de manera innecesaria... solo dile a la secretaria que cambie las primeras citas de la mañana... 

Hanamichi dio varias instrucciones más con rapidez tras lo cual Akira se despidió y salió... luego Hanamichi se acercó al médico que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama y frente a Kaede y había comenzado a tocar delicadamente la mano del joven que se esforzaba por no manifestar dolor y contestó las preguntas respecto al tratamiento previo... 

- ¡Roto!... – explotó Hanamichi... – entonces ¿por qué demonios no lleva un condenado yeso?... maldición Kogure no debería dolerle tanto.. ¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto?...

Kogure que obviamente era amigo de Hanamichi paso por alto la explosiva reacción del pelirrojo y se enfocó en la lesión de Kaede regañándole por haberse quitado la inmovilización antes que soldara como era debido...

- ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?... – pregunto el doctor mientras miraba a través de sus lentes... 

Por el tono de su voz Kaede asumió que él al igual que la doctora de la clínica sabía que había sido producto de un golpe...

- No fue exactamente un accidente... la verdad  fue un golpe... yo le di un golpe a algo duro... más duro de lo que yo esperaba-  dijo al momento que desviaba la mirada hacía una muralla...

- Si... a mi cabeza... – dijo Hanamichi con un dejo de enojo en su voz...

- Jajajajaja... – comenzó a reír Kogure ante el rostro atónito de los otros dos hombres... – así que fuiste tú... ya te me hacías familiar, veo que tienes mucha fuerza... tuve mucho trabajo para que pasara la hinchazón del rostro de Hanamichi... – dijo al momento que mostraba su afable sonrisa... – pero me parece que subestimaste la dureza de su cabeza... y has pagado un alto precio... dijo al momento que tomaba unas vendas de su maletín...

- No importa... - susurro Kaede... – 

- Kitsune... –susurro Hanamichi...

Kogure sólo sonrió para si y se concentró en comenzar a vendar delicadamente la mano de Kaede... mientras lo hacía los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas y el bajo su mentón hasta su pecho para ocultarlos con su cabello...

- Te vendaré nuevamente en la mano y te diré lo mismo que te dijo tu doctor... si el hueso no suelda de la manera adecuada la solución que te queda es la cirugía... y la verdad no creo que quieras entrar en un pabellón quirúrgico... ¿no es cierto?...

- No te preocupes Kogure - le interrumpió Hanamichi - yo me encargaré que este kitsune haga lo que debe... - dijo al momento que Kaede se trenzaba producto del vendaje... cuando finalmente terminó Kaede ya había controlado el dolor y Hanamichi parecía más tranquilo...

- Este no es problema tuyo... da´haou... - dijo Kaede recobrando la compostura...

Entonces Hanamichi sólo le lanzó una dura mirada mientras se despedía de Kogure y este salía de la habitación... Kaede no alcanzó a intentar levantarse cuando Hanamichi avanzó hasta él y lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y las sábanas de la cama

- ¿Por qué dijiste que no era mi problema?... – dijo el pelirrojo mirando profundamente los ajos azules de Kaede... – por supuesto que es mi problema.. y yo siempre me hago cargo de mis responsabilidades...

- No te necesito para cuidarme... Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sólo... – respondió 

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso kitsune?... ¿acaso crees que actuaría así después de lo de anoche? – dijo Hanamichi con una mirada que le hizo sonrojar... - ¿por qué demonios te tomaste tantas molestias en ocultármelo?... dímelo Kaede... ¿por qué?... pudiste causarte una lesión grave sólo por tu maldito orgullo... pero estoy seguro que prefieres quedar lesionado el resto de tu vida a admitirlo... ¿verdad kitsune?...

- Yo..yo... eso no te importa da´haou ...

Entonces la mirada de Hanamichi paso de una con rabia a una completamente sensual que se paseaba por el rostro sonrojad de Kaede... en ese momento las palpitaciones de la mano fueron sustituidas por otras sensaciones más agradables en el resto del cuerpo... entonces recordó que estás sensaciones eran muy similares a las que había sentido esa noche...

- Yo también Kaede... – le susurro Hanamichi al oído... – la verdad no puedo retroceder lo que paso anoche... – dijo en tono sensual... – y creo que tu tampoco lo querrías...

- Yo... 

- No... detente... no mientas en esto Kaede... en esto no debe haber mentiras...

Hanamichi deslizo uno de sus dedos por los delgados labios de Kaede y luego cubrió su boca con la propia... le beso de una manera suave, como su fuera una pequeña pieza de porcelana que se debía tratar con cuidado para que no se rompiera... lo beso como si lo estuviera perdonando con una ternura que Kaede jamás pensó que el pelirrojo poseyera... y eso lo desarmo completamente... podía enfrentarse al carácter explosivo y la ira de Hanamichi, pero jamás había pensado en sentimientos de ternura... 

- Esto ha sido bueno para los dos Kaede... –dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo delicadamente el beso... – realmente excepcional... quizás es una señal que debemos dejar el pasado atrás y seguir para adelante... – dijo al momento que volvía a besarlo... – y ver que podemos hacer el uno por el otro... finalmente le dije a Kogure que te cuidaría...

- No necesito que me cuides Hanamichi... –dijo perdido entre los besos...

- ¡Oh si! Kitsune... todos necesitamos de alguien que nos cuide, y en este momento creo que tu lo necesitas más que nadie... por algo estuviste dispuesto a venderte anoche...

Kaede sintió como una furia ciega le llenaba los sentidos y separaba a Hanamichi de si...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... – dijo Kaede.. – sabes perfectamente que yo estaba molesto... yo jamás...

- Lo se... lo sé... yo también estaba enfadado... – dijo Hanamichi al momento que se sentaba al lado de Kaede... – te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás te venderías a nadie, sin importar nada... tienes demasiado orgullo para ello... creo que a ambos se nos escapó de las manos... – Tengo una casa en el distrito de Shizuoka... es muy privado y nadie se enterará que estás ahí...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... – dijo al momento que levantaba la mirada y enfrentaba sus azules ojos con los ambarinos de Hanamichi...

- Estoy retirando los perros Kaede... 

- ¿Me pides que vaya a vivir contigo?... – dijo Kaede abriendo los ojos

- Yo no vivo ahí... – dijo el pelirrojo... – pero te visitaré de vez en cuando... y pagare todo...

- ¿Me pides que sea tu amante?...- dijo Kaede con un gélido tono

- Eso es anticuado... esta será una relación moderna de placer mutuo e independencia...

- Puede que sea más moderna, pero no es igualitaria... tu trabajas, tu pagas... no es igualitario...

- Si quieres trabajar es problema tuyo... – dijo el pelirrojo notando que no había una negativa, sino una sirve negociación... – yo retiro los perros Kaede, ya no tendrás problemas para conseguir un trabajo... somos mejores amantes que enemigos, así que podemos disfrutar de esta nueva relación hasta que dure...

- ¿Hasta que dure? – preguntó Kaede... – y ¿qué pasará después Hanamichi?... ¿será lo mismo?...

- No... esto se ha acabado kitsune... no podrás recuperar la empresa, pero no volveré a hostilizarte con las deudas... – entonces Hanamichi se levantó y se dirigió hacía el maletín que le había dejado Akira... – además creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que una noche de pasión no ha apagado las llamas... ¿verdad?...

- ¿Quiero saber algo?... –

- mmm – 

- Nunca me expliqué porque me perseguiste de esa manera tan despiadada... esto no es sólo por lo del matrimonio con Haruko... aquí hay algo más...

- Déjalo Kaede... eso ya no importa...

- No... si importa... esto no sólo tiene que ver conmigo... es con mi apellido... cada vez que mencionas "Rukawa" o a mi padre tu voz y tu semblante cambia... – dijo Kaede taladrando a Hanamichi con su azul mirada... – tu conociste a mi padre... ¿verdad?...

- Si... – dijo Hanamichi con hielo en la voz... – y conocerlo era odiarlo... pero olvídalo... ya no importa...

- Ayer importaba y quiero saber por que... – dijo Kaede... – merezco saberlo Hanamichi...

- Esta bien... – respondió el pelirrojo... – pero antes vístete... de otra manera será difícil concentrarme... – dijo al momento que miraba el cuerpo de Kaede y este se sonrojaba... – mientras yo haré algunas llamadas... y después de eso hablaremos...

Kaede se quedó en el porche de la maltrecha casa en la playa en Kanagawa... de no haber insistido tanto en preguntar quizás ahora estaría en Shizuoka con Hanamichi en una relación algo más que casual... pero ya no podía volver atrás... entonces se enteró que la maltrecha boda había abierto viejas heridas en el pelirrojo... para Hanamichi siempre sería el hijo del hombre que mató a su padre... desde luego el poderoso empresario presidente de las empresas "Rukawa" no había empuñado ningún arma, pero eso no lo hacía menos responsable... conciente de las palabras de Hanamichi no se había inmutado frente al relato... conocía lo bastante a su padre para saber que pasaba por sobre la ley y otras personas sin contemplaciones... quienes no lo soportaban eran unos "débiles y perdedores"... "Nobu Sakuragi" era un débil y perdedor frente a los ojos del padre de Kaede, demasiado honrado para echarse para atrás en las dificultades que había tenido en su pequeña empresa constructora cuando esta asociada a las nuevas empresas "Rukawa habían tenido problemas"... cuando Nov se presentó frente a Rukawa para solicitar su cooperación este se rió en su cara y le dijo que mostraría papeles que demostraba que sólo el era el culpable de los problemas financieros... poco después y en medio de grandes problemas económicos Nobu Sakuragi murió electrocutado en su taller y el rumor de un suicidio hundió su ya maltrecha reputación... dejó a tras  a su esposa embarazada y su pequeño hijo de trece años... con escaso dinero y con penurias durante años apenas les alcanzaba para comer incluso cuando la madre de Hanamichi tenía dos trabajos, mientras las empresas "Rukawa" crecían gracias a las ganancias... 

Ahora la mujer estaba casada, pero había vivido con el peso de la reputación de su marido desecha mientras su hijo crecía saludable hasta un hombre furioso de venganza por la muerte de su padre... sin embargo para cuando Hanamichi había amasado una fortuna suficiente, el padre de Rukawa estaba demasiado enfermo y decrépito para enfrentársele así que había abandonado sus planes... hasta que Kaede se había manifestado como un maldito embustero tan falto de conciencia como su padre... entonces Hanamichi había atacado sin piedad... ¿quién podía culparle?.. Kaede no...

Por eso no se había quedado con él... no podía creer que lo quisiera en su vida a menos que fuera para coronar su venganza.... quizás  ni siquiera fuera conciente, quizás realmente él creía que la atracción entre ellos podía enterrar la búsqueda de justicia... pero Kaede no se consideraba tan especial para apagar la sed de justicia de tantos años... pensaba que sólo quería completar su venganza... tener al hijo y además la empresa del hombre que había matado a su padre...

Kaede había desperdiciad gran tiempo de su niñez entregando amor a un hombre que no había apreciado aquel profundo sentimiento... no haría lo mismo ahora...

Esa mañana había dejado irse a Hanamichi dejando que pensara que  estaba de acuerdo con su preposición... luego se puso la chaqueta y tomó el teléfono... marco el número de Haruko y para su sorpresa lo que él creía que era un secreto era de conocimiento general...

Notas de la autora: ojala les guste, cada vez queda menos... cualquier comentario dejen reviews...


	7. Capítulo N°7: En la Playa

Titulo: La Venganza

Bueno lo de siempre aunque dudo que alguien se de el trabajo de demandar a un fanático... este fics está basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier... (no recuerdo el nombre ^^) y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen... Muchas gracias por todos los reviews...

Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi querida hermana Reiko... muchas gracias hermana!!!!!!...

**Capítulo N° 7: En la Playa.**

Kaede había decidido al irse a vivir a ese lugar dar un vuelco total a su vida.

Después de volver de la playa había decidido comer un desayuno a gusto... puso a coser unos huevos y colocó la tetera en la antigua estufa de la casa... aunque tenía una mano lesionada la otra funcionaba bastante bien y gracias a ello podía realizar casi todas las actividades sin problemas... ese día se había levantado muy temprano. Al llegar a la casa el primer día y comenzara arreglar la habitación en la cual dormía encontró un antiguo libro de cocina con diversas recetas. La verdad él nunca fue muy hábil en la cocina ya que al ser hombre su padre consideró que eran actividades poco dignas de su hijo y omitió cualquier enseñanza al respecto, pero ese libro le salvó la vida "Hágalo sin problemas"... durante la mañana se esforzó mucho haciendo pan... sí... él... Kaede Rukawa había hecho pan. Ahora satisfecho podía sentir la fragancia saliendo del horno de la estufa y esperaba poder probarlo en cualquier momento.

Cuando llamó a Haruko esta se sorprendió mucho cuando escuchó a su amigo desesperadamente pedirle que le consiguiera un lugar barato donde vivir. La fortuna por una vez en varios meses estaba de su lado y ella le informó sobre la casa en la cual estaba ahora y que había heredado hace algún tiempo atrás de una tía. Aunque le advirtió que el lugar era un desastre para Kaede era como las puertas del cielo. Haruko y Yohei Mito, su esposo, se habían trasladado a vivir Sapporo, a varios kilómetros de distancia de Tokio donde estaba la familia de Haruko, lo cual había impedido que la pareja estuviera enterada de los problemas económicos de las empresas Rukawa y que su origen era Hanamichi Sakuragi.

La pareja había insistido en que no recibirían un peso de él, ya que le debían bastante. Sin embargo tampoco podían ayudarle económicamente ya que Yohei era comerciante y en parte por orgullo y en parte por independencia había rechazado la oferta de sus suegros de ayudarle y había instalado un negocio por sí sólo. Esto sumado a mantener a tres niños pequeños dejaba a la familia con muy escasos recursos. Sin embargo esto no le importó a Kaede. La Sra. Misato, tía de Haruko, había desarrollado en su casa casi una colonia independiente debido a sus temores y reservas respecto al destino de la humanidad. Tenía un huerto, gallinas y una reserva de alimentos en conserva, velas y aceite... todo lo cual le ayudaba bastante. Ocupaba velas y lámparas de aceite en vez de usar electricidad para abaratar costos y un amigo de Yohei le ayudó a trasladar sus pocas pertenencias. Ahora estaba de cierta manera atrapado ahí hasta que lograra ordenar nuevamente su vida y sus finanzas. 

Haruko no había dicho cuando Kaede le llamó, pese a que él sabía perfectamente que se moría de curiosidad, finalmente terminó diciéndole medias verdades... una cosa era decir que su situación era producto de las ansias de venganza del da´haou y otra muy distinta era decirle a su amiga que se había acostado con el hombre con el cual casi se casa...

 Kaede hecho un vistazo al reloj y se paró para ver el pan, finalmente abrió la pesada puerta de hierro y sacó la bandeja sobre la cocina... colocó uno de sus largos dedos sobre el pan crujiente y lo hundió... sonrió con satisfacción. No era perfecto, pero desde su llegada a Kanagawa había aprendido a tener metas realistas, no todo debía ser perfecto...

- Así que esta era la mejor oferta... – se escucho una aterciopelada voz desde su espalda...

Kaede se dio vuelta bruscamente golpeando con el brazo la bandeja e instintivamente sujetándola con la mano sana... frente a él se encontraba el pelirrojo mirándolo significativamente... Debido a la sorpresa Kaede tardó en reaccionar varios segundos... lanzó un gemido y soltó la bandeja dejando su mano llena de pequeñas ampollas...

- ¿Qué demonios?... – dijo Hanamichi desapareciendo la distancia entre los dos y tomándole la mano para ponerla rápidamente bajo el chorro de agua fría... después sacó su celular e hizo una llamada...

- Esta bien... si... si... yo me encargaré... no... sólo tiene ampollas. Muchas gracias Kogure... no te preocupes... – 

Entonces Hanamichi miró a Kaede que aún mantenía su mano bajo el chorro de agua...

- Kogure dice que debe haber algún motivo psicológico para que sucedan incidentes  cada vez que yo estoy cerca... – dijo Hanamichi... – yo creo que debe tener razón...

- No debiste decirle que te harías cargo da´ahou – respondió Kaede sin levantar la vista de su mano...

- No puedes decir eso... – respondió Hanamichi... - ¿cómo te sientes kitsune?...

- No demasiado mal...  – dijo mientras sentía como el agua fría era un calmante estupendo para sus quemaduras... – esto ha sido culpa tuya da'ahou, si no hubieras llegado yo no me habría quemado con la lata... no deberías haber entrado de esa manera–

- Eso esta bien... – respondió el pelirrojo mientras le afirmaba delicadamente la mano bajo el agua fría... –échale la culpa a otro de las cosas que tú causas... mantén la mano hay por lo menos diez minutos kitsune... Kogure dijo que eso bastara para el dolor... espera aquí un momento... – dijo mientras salía de la habitación... 

Mientras Kaede acercó con uno de sus pies una silla y se sentó junto al chorro de agua. Sus ojos le comenzaron a arder al observar su mano roja e hinchada bajo el chorro de agua hasta que finalmente unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas... desde su llegada a Kanagawa Kaede había aprendido lo bueno que era tomarse el tiempo para un buen llanto, desde entonces lo había hecho varias veces, había llorado por todos los años que estuvo reprimiéndose frente a su padre y a los demás y un peso se había aliviado en su alma... cuando Hanamichi regresó Kaede estaba temblando y sus azules ojos estaban cubiertos por sus sedosos cabellos negros... el muchacho lo sintió entrar a la cocina y espero algún comentario hostil y burlón, pero este nunca llegó... el pelirrojo salió sin decir nada del lugar y a los pocos minutos volvió con una fresada con la cual cubrió a Kaede...

- Debiste estudiar medicina... –susurró Kaede al pelirrojo que se encontraba frente a él...

- Me hubiera gustado, pero no pude...

Por culpa de tu padre... – fueron las palabras que Kaede sintió retumbar en su cabeza en ese momento...

- Yo quería ser basquetbolista... – comentó el moreno...

- Y que paso... el hijito de papá no podía dejar el negocio familiar y no tenías la suficiente fuerza para oponerte... – sugirió el pelirrojo sarcástico...

- Si... –comentó el muchacho mientras Hanamichi se sorprendía levemente... –supongo que fue por eso... – era la primera vez que no se defendía

- ¿Acaso era lo  único que te negaba kitsune?... o quizás también te negaba cosas como el cariño y afecto... –dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja... –acaso es Kaede Rukawa un pobre niño rico que sólo buscaba la aprobación de su padre...

Una ola de bendita ira azotó a Kaede 

- ¡Callate da'haou!- explotó Kaede – Como sea, fui muy bueno en la dirección de la empresa y hubiera continuado bien de no haber sido por tu interrupción...

- Eso esta mejor kitsune... me parecía que estabas un poco traumatizado... – dijo levantando una ceja y pasándole un vaso con agua... – toma algo de agua...

Kaede observó como Hanamichi se movía dentro de la cocina como si esa fuera su casa y preparaba unas tazas de té...

- ¿Cómo me encontraste Hanamichi?... – preguntó el ojiazul...

- Por una llamada por teléfono... la llamada que tu hiciste desde el cuarto del hotel y que en la factura señalaba hora, duración y número al cual llamaste... obviamente esto me dio más información que la "pequeña" nota que me dejaste agradeciéndome y diciendo que tenías una mejor oportunidad en otro lado y que por eso rechazabas mi proposición... 

Kaede se quedó helado frente a las palabras del pelirrojo...

- Acaso... Acaso tú llamaste a ese número da'haou... - dijo Kaede palideciendo drásticamente... 

- Sí.. y sabes Kaede... me parece poco más que sorprendente que tú y Haruko sigan siendo amigos después de la humillación que le hiciste pasar delante del altar y de su familia y la mía, pero como sus propias palabras me dijeron ella prefiere personar y olvidar lo sucedido... es una lástima que no pensara lo mismo respecto a mi... Me dijo que ustedes dos eran como hermanos, que se conocían desde siempre y que tú hiciste lo que hiciste porque pensabas que la estabas protegiendo... aunque  fue bastante incoherente en decirme de que se supone que la protegías... ¿quizás tu puedas aclarármelo?...

La mano de Kaede inconcientemente se había deslizado hasta su cuello en un afan por calmar las voces internas que lo asaltaban... pobre Haruko, debió darle un infarto al esvuchar a Hanamichi Sakuragi tras el teléfono... 

- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste a Haruko da'haou?... – preguntó Kaede levantando porprimera vez la vista a los ambarinos ojos del pelirrojo... ella jamás te hubiera contado donde estaba de buenas a primera... ¿dime que demonios le hiciste?... 

Hanamichi se quedó observando a Kaede por algunos segundos con una mirada inescrutable... finalmente enfrentó la mirada azul...

- Sabes Kaede lo que más me sorprende es que no le dijiste mucho a Haruko cuando la llamaste... lo cual resulta bastante irónico y divertido, porque le dices que somos amantes cuando no lo somos y omites esa pequeña información cuando realmente es cierto... lo cual me lleba a preguntarte... ¿por qué?...

- Responde da'ahou...  que le hiciste a Haruko para que te diera mi dirección... – dijo Kaede ignorando lo dicho por el pelirrojo...

- Es verdad... – contestó finalmente Hanamichi... – me costó mucho que ella me diera tu paradero, la verdad fue una empresa bastante larga... pero como tú mismo te has podido dar cuenta cuando me propongo algo insisto hasta conseguirlo, y esta vez no fue la excepción... 

Kaede recordó  su persuasión en la cama y frunció el entrecejo mientras un leve rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas, lo cual no paso inadvertido para Hanamichi...

- Vaya, creo que lo recuerdas muy bien... – comentó sarcástico al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Kaede... – Creo que la fortuna estubo de mi parte, porque seguro si hubieras tenido ¨ teléfono la habrías llamado paraadvertirle...

- Si has llegado a amenazarla o acosarla da'ahou yo... – 

- Tú qué... Kaede... – dijo el pelirrojo con un toque de ira en la voz... - ¿qué harías kitsune?... o mejor aún qué podrías hacer....

- Ya encontraría algo Hanamichi... donde hay voluntad hay un modo... – contestó tranquilamente Kaede aunque internamente estaba que se caía a pedazos pensando en las posibilidades...

Hanamichi miró por algunos segundos al hombre que tenía frente a él... aunque hace muy poco que no veías  a Kaede, algo había cambiado en él... de alguna manera se veía más sólido y de alguna manera libre... pero no encontraba la razón de este cambio y esto intrigó al pelirrojo... 

- Despreocúpate kitsune...- dijo finalmente el pelirrojo distendiendo el espeso ambiente que se había formado en ese momento...- Haruko es mucho más fuerte de lo  que era entonces... digamos que ha crecido bastante y al final tuvimos una honesta conversación que me aclaró muchas cosas...

- ¿Una honesta conversación?... – repitió Kaede mientras sentía como un  nudo se formaba en su garganta... - ¿Acaso te contó lo de Yohei?... – apenas dijo estás palabras Kaede supo que había cometido un error por la expresión que se formó en el bien proporcionado rostro del pelirrojo... y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara... 

- ¿De Yohei Mito?... – preguntó el pelirrojo... - ¿qué se  supone debía contarme de su esposo kitsune?...

- Quiero decir, bueno... – dijo mientras su cerebro buscaba una manera convincente y rápida de salir de esa situación tan apremiante... – de que fue idea de Yohei que arreglara esta casa y mientras me quedara aquí hasta que pudieran venderla... – la excusa le sonó tan poco convincente que desplegó una oración para que a los oídos de Hanamichi no hubiera sonado tan absurda como el creía... 

Kaede se reprendió mentalmente... había sido una verdadera estupidez creer que Haruko le había contado que ella ya estaba enamorada de Yohei desde antes del compromiso con él. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales Kaede había ayudado a Haruko a realizar ese estúpido plan para intervenir la boda... o que mejor dicho él había realizado por si solo porque Haruko y Yohei habían permanecido como espectadores frente a una montada obra de teatro...

Haruko y Yohei, antiguo chofer de los padres de su amiga habían dejado de luchar por lo que sentían y había aceptado que se amaban. Si Kaede no hubiera interferido en ese matrimonio Haruko habría terminado atada a un hombre al que no amaba y al que incluso temía, mientras que Yohei no se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para luchar por la hija de sus jefes...  Haruko supo que debía ayudar a su amiga cuando el día antes de la boda entre sollozos le dijo que si Yohei decía algo entre Hanamichi y sus padres se lo comerían vivo... y quien era él para oponerse ante estos amantes que luchaban contra el destino... definitivamente era tan estúpido como su padre se lo repetía continuamente... un estúpido romántico...  

- ¿En serio?... – dijo Hanamichi mientras levantaba una ceja y con un tono que le dejo claro a Kaede que no le creía una sola palabra... 

- ¿Por qué has venido Hanamichi?... – preguntó el moreno intentando desviar la conversación hacía un terreno un poca más seguro...

- Ha muchas cosas... – respondió el pelirrojo enigmáticamente... – entre ellas ha saber que  has hecho con el dinero... ya que el cheque no ha sido cobrado...

Kaede se tensó ante la mención del cheque...

- No he tenido tiempo de ir al banco... – respondió de manera seca... – supongo que no esperarás que te lo devuelva, ya que creo y como tu dijiste me gané hasta el último centavo...

- Es verdad... – dijo Hanamichi colocando su ambarina mirada sobre Kaede que se tensó ante la mirada descaradamente exploratoria que lo recorría... – es sólo que pensé que tal vez lo habías perdido y quería saber si necesitabas que te firmara otro... 

Kaede tratando de controlar la cantidad de emociones que comenzaban a embargarlo desvió su atención hacía la taza de té que Hanamichi había servido y que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Intentó sujetarla, pero le dolió la palma de la mano mientras que la izquierda aun estaba débil... finalmente logro asirla entre las dos...

- - Esto va a ser difícil... ¿cierto kitsune?... – preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se fijaba en la manera en que Kaede afirmaba la taza...

- ¿Qué cosa?... – preguntó al no entender a que se refería le pelirrojo...

- Llevar una vida normal, ya era bastante difícil con una mano y ahora las dos están lastimadas... Kogure dice que pasaran varios días hasta que las quemaduras estén completamente sanas, mientras tanto tendrás que cambiar el vendaje diariamente y mantenerlo seco... Apenas puedes tomar la taza... ¿cómo harás todo lo demás?...

- Eso no te importa da'ahou... – respondió secamente Kaede... – ya me las arreglaré...

- Pero... ¿por qué tienes que hacerlo?... finalmente como tu mismo dijiste, esto es culpa mía... y yo siempre atiendo mis obligaciones... además le prometí a Haruko que me preocuparía que tú estuvieras bien, ya que se preocupo muchocuando le dije que habías venido sólo y con una mano rota... aunque me sorprendió que no le hayas contado eso... o como te la rompiste...

- ¡Maldición Hanamichi!... –explotó Kaede... – ella no había leído los periódicos.. no quería meterla en todo esto...

- Ni yo tampoco... así que omití que tu mano se había roto al chocar con mi mandíbula... dime Kaede... ¿acaso no creíste ni una palabra cuando te dije que todo se había acabado?... que retiraba los perros... Cuando vuelvas a Tokio te darás cuenta que he corrido el rumor que hemos llegado a un arreglo entre nuestras diferencias...

Kaede desvió la mirada... desde hace dos semanas, cuando dejo la habitación del hotel dejando esa pequeña nota de despedida para Hanamichi  había empezado a surgir una poderosa idea en su cabeza: no quería volver... la venganza llevada a cabo por el pelirrojo le había dado la oportunidad de deshacerse de una vida que de ninguna manera le satisfacía plenamente hacía una que podía forjar con sus propias manos... algo mejor... si, estaba aterrado, pero a la vez excitado por su libertad y las expectativas futuras... no quería volver a ser como antes... manteniendo el control de sus emociones dejándolo totalmente insatisfecho y solo... 

- Verás Hanamichi... – inspiro Kaede con fuerza...- no se que te ha trido hasta aquí, pero...

- No sabes...- le interrumpió le pelirrojo... - ¿Acaso de verdad se te paso en algun momento por esa zorruna cabeza tuya que iba a aceptar una nota tan insultante como la que dejaste el el velador del hotel?... si realmente deseabas darme un beso como dejaste en la nota porque no lo hiciste en persona... – dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en la silla encerrando a Kaede... 

Kaede no pudo evitar mirar los labios del pelirrojo ante la mención del beso, mientras un calor le recorrí desde el cuello hasta el cóccix... lo cual no paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo que además vio un destello de ansía en los azules ojos de Kaede... 

- Creo kitsune que tienes miedo... no confías en ti misma y no sabes que puedes hacer después de un beso... o si podrás parar después... – le susurro el pelirrojo acercándose delicadamente a su rostro mientras le levantaba la barbilla... entonces Kaede desvió el rostro... – eres un cobarde kitsune... – le dijo soltando una carcajada alejándose del rostro del moreno...

- ¿acaso es imposible que no este interesado en ti, da'ahou...- preguntó Kaede, reuniendo toda la cama de la cual era capaz...enfrentando sus azules ojos con los ambarinos de Hanamichi... 

- Imposible no... – dijo mientras observaba detenidamente al moreno y percatándose de la rigidez de su mandíbula... – solo poco probable... debido a nuestra historia supongo que es normal que tengas miedo... – dijo mientras se alejaba de él... – pero me parece que no debemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad Kaede... la oportunidad de explorar el único placer que nos hemos dado, deberíamos dejar que algo buena salga de toda esta basura que nos ha rodeado... ¿no te parece?...

Entonces le pelirrojo volvió a acercarse a Kaede y le paso uno de sus morenos dedos por los delgados labios del moreno...

- Estas acostumbrado a vivir en la ciudad kitsune.. este lugar no es para ti... regresa conmigo y te proporcionaré todo el reto y la excitación que quieras. Los dos sabemos que no hay garantías en la vida, pero te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte de manera  deliberada...

Kaede creía profundamente en las palabras del pelirrojo... "deliberada"... esa era la palabra clave... quizás no haría nada deliberado, pero eso no impedía que de todas maneras lo lastimara... eso era algo tan inevitable como que amaneciera cada día... si se hacían amantes sería inevitable que sufriría... saciaría temporalmente su cuerpo, pero dejaría un agujero irremediable en su alma... finalmente se convertiría en una adicción que terminaría destruyéndolo... 

- Entonces Hanamichi... date la media vuelta y vete... la vida que llevo aquí me gusta y no tengo intención de volver a Tokio por el momento... – dijo con un calmado tono de voz, pero evitando ver a Hanamichi a los ojos... – además el caso es que o quiero mezclarme en ningún tipo de relación por el momento...  ni contigo, ni con nadie... ¿esta claro?...

Hanamichi se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta... un extraño sentimiento de perdida inundó el corazón de Kaede... ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería?, por que le dolía que Hanamichi no hubiera peleado por quedarse... acaso ya no tenía el valor suficiente... sin saber porque al sentir el auto de Hanamichi alejarse comenzó a sollozar... 

Notas de la Autora: 10.000.000.000. de disculpas por la demora... espero que este les guste, estoy tratando que no se alargue en demasía... gracias por los comentarios y reviews, siempre son un importante aporte... 

- 

-


	8. Capítulo N°8: Viviendo Juntos

Titulo: La Venganza

Miles de disculpas por la tardanza... comencé a trabajar y por eso no he escrito mucho... sorry... Dedicado a mi amiga Loyda... (quien me metió en el mundo de las novelas románticas)... Bueno lo de siempre como ya han leído antes no es necesario repetirlo... bla bla bla...

**Capítulo N°8: Viviendo juntos.**

_Maldito pelirrojo_ – pensó Kaede apesadumbrado... – cuando había decidido continuar con su vida tenía que aparecer sólo para después volver a desaparecer... maldito el día en que se le ocurrió cruzarse en su camino...

Se apoyó mentalmente... de haber cedido de manera inmediata siempre habría tenido dudas respecto a la relación... sabía perfectamente que había hecho lo correcto para mantenerse en paz consigo mismo, sin embargo por algún motivo no podía hacer desaparecer el peso y la angustia que tenía en el pecho... sin embargo una idea tenía fija en la cabeza... él ego del pelirrojo lo había impulsado a seguirle, sin embargo sumido en ese lugar ya no era digno de ser cazado... la presa había perdido su valor... luego de meditar con su soledad el ojiazul salió al patio que se encontraba un poco retirado de la casa y comenzó a realizar con mucha dificultad algunas labores domésticas...  mientras trabajaba le pareció oír algunos ruidos en la casa, sin embargo se reprendió mentalmente... ¿quién iría a un lugar tan aislado cómo ese?... en vez de robar seguro le dejaban algo... pasado algunos minutos se dirigió hacía la casa... sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver una   camioneta de la compañía de comunicaciones... corrió hacía el interior de la casa y se encontró con dos hombres instalando un fax y un teléfono...

- Un momento... – exclamó Kaede sin entender nada... – y no he pedido nada de eso, debe haber un error...

- Estamos en lo correcto señor... – dijo uno de los hombres revisando los papeles que tenía en la mano... – las conexiones están bien, pero tuvimos que cambiar algunos cables...

- ¡Deténgase!... – volvió a decir Kaede al ver que los hombres no tenían intención de quitar las cosas... - ¿Quién es el encargado aquí?... – si Haruko estaba preocupada el teléfono se entendía, pero el fax no... – déjeme ver la orden... quiero saber quien a pedido todo esto... – exclamó Kaede perdiendo la calma... 

- Pues he sido yo... – se escuchó una aterciopelada voz... – déjalos continuar con su trabajo...

Por segunda vez en el día Kaede pegó un respingo... a sus espaldas y afirmado en la puerta estaba Hanamichi Sakuragi observándolo en sus brazos llevaba un maletín y un computador portátil...

- Necesito el teléfono y el fax para mantener contacto con la oficina, es una suerte que no sea necesario estar en persona, ya que cuento con un excelente grupo de trabajo para delegar algunas cosas y el resto me lo pueden mandar y lo puedo ver tan rápido como si estuviera allá...

Kaede se había quedado completamente mudo... ¿qué demonios significaba todo eso?... parecía una mudanza de casa... ¿qué demonios se creía ese pelirrojo?...

- ¿De que estás hablando Da'ahou...  – dijo Kaede al salir de su estupor... - esto no es un albergue... no puedes llegar e instalarte así no más...

Kaede siguió hablando sin que el pelirrojo tomara en cuenta sus quejas... mientras los trabajadores terminaban de instalar todo calmadamente... finalmente la gente se fue y Hanamichi salió en dirección a su jeep que tenía estacionado a la salida de la casa... Kaede lo siguió con la mirada y se fijo en la manera en que los pantalones del pelirrojo se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas piernas... su trasero y su atlética figura... Hanamichi se dio vuelta y sorprendió a Kaede en su escrutinio sonriendo levemente para sí al percatarse del leve rubor que tenia las pálidas mejillas del moreno al verse descubierto...

- Dime kitsune... ¿acaso creías que iba a escapar igual como tu?... – dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente los azules ojos de Kaede que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel blanca sonrojada... – ese color te sienta  bien kitsune... – dijo el pelirrojo dejando claro que se había percatado de él... – te guste o no ahora necesitas ayuda, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para asumirlo...

- No puedes trasladarte a mi casa de esta manera, da'ahou... – replicó Kaede tratando de recobrar la compostura... – no tienes derecho... no puedes...

- Jajajaja... lo siento Kaede, pero si no te has dado cuenta ya lo he hecho... – respondió el pelirrojo con una abierta sonrisa... – y no puedes hacer nada al respecto...

- Maldito da'ahou... – susurró Kaede. Mientras el pelirrojo comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, se paseó por la casa y reviso las fallas... que eran bastantes... finalmente llegó  a la habitación que había elegido para dormir e hizo una mueca al ver la cama... 

- Supongo que la tuya está mejor que esta... ¿verdad kitsune?... – preguntó Hanamichi al ver a Kaede, quien no respondió nada, observándole desde la puerta... finalmente Hanamichi salió y se dirigió a la que suponía era la habitación de Kaede... se sentó en la cama y saltó suavemente... – así es... esta un poco mejor... – dijo levantando una ceja... – supongo que no quieres cambiarla... ¿verdad kitsune?... 

- No... – respondió secamente Kaede...

- O compartirla... – dijo el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos y clavando sus ojos almendrados en los de Kaede que se agito levemente al imaginarse al pelirrojo "compartiendo" su cama... - ¿qué pasa kitsune?¿te agita tenerme en tu cama?... – preguntó el Hanamichi perspicaz mientras se agachaba y frotaba su rostro contra la almohada oliendo y recordando...

- ¡No puedes quedarte aquí!... – exclamó Kaede al ver lo que hacía le pelirrojo... – sal de una vez... sino...

- Si no que Kaede... – preguntó Hanamichi levantando el rostro... – la única manera que me saques de aquí será llamando a la policía... ¿otro escándalo Kaede?... parece que esta gustando tener la atención de los medios de comunicación... – dijo Hanamichi con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos...

Kaede estaba  a punto de responderle cuando sonó el teléfono... en un segundo Hanamichi se trasformó en todo un empresario... finalmente Kaede salió al patio intentando buscar algo para productivo en lo cual descargar toda la furia que tenía en ese momento... tener a Hanamichi Sakuragi  cerca sólo le traería problemas... de alguna manera debía controlar la presión que sentía en sus pantalones cada vez que observaba esas largas piernas... y ese bien formado pecho... - ¡maldición!... – susurró para sí... de esa manera no iba avanzar mucho... finalmente el pelirrojo se colocó a su lado...

- ¿Dónde tienes la aspiradora?... – preguntó el  pelirrojo de manera casual... entonces una abierta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kaede...

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó el moreno inocentemente...

- Voy a aspirar un poco mi habitación... esta llena de polvo... – dijo Hanamichi casi tartamudeando... la sonrisa de Kaede aunque burlona suavizaba sus siempre serias facciones dándole un aire infantil y despreocupado... casi angelical...

- No tengo... – dijo con satisfacción... – dentro de la cocina esta la escoba... eso te ayudará... y no te atrevas a encargar una... ya que si lo haces la romperé... – dijo al momento que se daba medía vuelta con una sonrisa abierta en el rostro... – no tengo porque echarte pelirrojo, las incomodidades lo harán por mi... – susurro para si con una sensación de triunfo en el pecho...

- Te gusta hacer las cosas difíciles kitsune... – murmuró el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta... 

- Recuerda que no pagare tus excentricidades, así que ahorramos agua y electricidad... además te puedes pagar tus propias comidas... – dijo antes de alejarse definitivamente...

Kaede salió y observó atentamente al pelirrojo. Con eficacia Hanamichi sacudió las alfombras de su habitación y el colchón de su cama... debía admitir que con pocas cosas estaba haciendo bien su trabajo... finalmente cansado de la eficacia del pelirrojo y al verse derrotado tomó una toalla y se fue a tender a la playa... 15 minutos después apareció Hanamichi a su lado, con un traje de baño que dejaba poco a la imaginación y mostraba su dorada piel, además de un quitasol con el cual cubrió completamente a Kaede... se hechó sobre su toalla y comenzó a deslizar suavemente un protector solar...  Kaede deseo haber llevado unos lentes oscuros para poder observarlo sin ser visto, pero como no los tenía decidió desviar la mirada hacía algo menos provocador... a los pocos minutos apareció una muchacha de largo cabello castaño y un diminuto bikini ofreciéndose a pasarle el bloqueador...

- Lo siento... – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa... – pero mi novio es muy celoso... aunque no lo parezca... – dijo al ver como Kaede desviaba la mirada... la muchacha miró a Kaede y luego a Hanamichi para luego disculparse e irse...

- No debiste haberle dicho eso da'ahou... – dijo suavemente Kaede... 

- A estás alturas ya deberías saber que lo que digan los demás me importa poco kitsune... – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa... – a ti tampoco debería importarte...

Poco después Kaede se levantó dejando a Hanamichi solo en playa... entró a su habitación en busca de un chaleco, al salir y dirigirse a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar, se encontró con la puerta trabada y Hanamichi dentro de ella... por más que pateó la puerta y reclamó desde afuera el pelirrojo no lo dejó entrar hasta que aceptó comer de la comida que el estaba preparando... el hecho que los fideos orientales estuvieran deliciosos sólo aumento su malestar, sin embargo el pan que había hecho y que estaba colocado en perfectos cortes sobre la mesa embalsamó esa sensación, la atmósfera estaba iluminada por las velas... Hanamichi le dijo que era la mejor manera de economizar electricidad... se comportó perfectamente, no hubo ningún comentario sarcástico o malintencionado, le contó sobre su vida... como había tenido que aprender a cocinar cuando joven debido a que su madre debía trabajar y él debía cuidar a su hermana menor...

Kaede escuchaba atentamente atesorando la información que Hanamichi le entregaba de manera coloquial, sin embargo parte de esta concentración se pedía en intentar mantener el servicio entre los dedos y llevárselo a la boca... cuando terminaron de cenar Kaede se levantó y dijo que se iría a dormir... 

- Deberías esperar un poco... – dijo Hanamichi... – tendrás pesadillas si te acuestas inmediatamente... - ¿por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo a la playa?... la noche esta cálida y la luna hermosa... vamos kitsune... acompáñame... – continuó el pelirrojo con voz aterciopelada...

- No... – contestó Kaede cortante... – estoy demasiado cansado y necesito dormir... pero tu ve a caminar, no tienes porque quedarte aquí... – dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a su habitación... Hanamichi le siguió y le observó colocar una vela en el velador de la cama... 

- Va a ser difícil bañarte...  ¿cierto kitsune?... – preguntó el pelirrojo... – después de un día tan caluroso como este debes estar muerto de ganas de tomar un reconfortante baño... hasta debes tener arena pegada en el cuerpo, no va a ser nada confortable acostarte así... 

- Me las arreglare... – respondió Kaede 

- Mientes... – respondió el pelirrojo... – apenas puedes tomar los cubiertos. Vamos kitsune... no seas estúpido... ¿por qué no me dejas que te de un agradable baño?... 

- Dije que no da'aho... déjame en paz... – repitió Kaede con el tono más frió que logro sacar... realmente deseaba un baño, pero sabía perfectamente que si sentía las manos del pelirrojo sobre él lo último que iba a sentir era la sensación de frescura...

Hanamichi se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a Kaede sólo... minutos después mientras el joven luchaba por soltarse el botón y cierre de los pantalones sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo jalaban y le daban media vuelta... Hanamichi había regresado con una toalla en su hombro... pese a los reclamos del moreno Hanamichi lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el baño. En una de sus esquinas estaban una pila de botellas con agua que habían dejado al sol durante la tarde consiguiendo que esta se entibiara y les permitiera ahorrar corriente del termo eléctrico. Rukawa tardo en comprender hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba medio desnudo mientas los fuertes brazos de Hanamichi lo sostenían...

- ¡Qué demonios haces Hanamichi!... – dijo Kaede al verse despojado de sus pantalones quedando solamente en bóxer... - ¡qué te crees maldita sea... responde!

- Estate quieto kitsune... – exclamó el pelirrojo... – no te haré nada... sólo te ayudaré a lavarte ya que de otra manera no podrás dormir bien...

Pese a las protestas del moreno en pocos minutos sólo se vio solamente cubierto por los bóxer frente al pelirrojo... sin embargo antes de poder decir nada sintió como el agua de las botellas le era vaciada encima... una agradable sensación le invadió completamente, la frescura del trasparente elemento llenó completamente sus sentidos y agradeció por ello, ya que a esas alturas la presencia del pelirrojo ya comenzaba a manifestarse a través de su escasa ropa... podía sentir claramente como sus mejillas estaban prendidas... entonces cuando aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del baño forzado sintió como las manos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre su pecho... Kaede abrió sus azules ojos de manera violenta y se encontró con el pelirrojo frente a él con una esponja en su mano... Kaede instintivamente le sujetó la mano...

- No te preocupes kitsune... – dijo el pelirrojo con voz profunda...  – no te haré nada, pero necesitas el jabón o la arena no saldrá de tu cuerpo... 

Kaede bajo las manos y dejó que el pelirrojo siguiera con su trabajo... poco a poco la esponja pasó suavemente por el cuello de Kaede que poco a poco se fue relajando frente a los suaves movimientos de la esponja... luego continuó por su espalda para seguir por su abdomen en pequeños movimientos circulares... Kaede podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica bajaba desde cu cuello hasta su entrepierna y temió que la evidencia de esto se levantara a través de sus mojados bóxer, mientras Hanamichi continuaba con las piernas  y la parte interna de los muslos del moreno... al llegar a ese lugar Kaede no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido... entonces sintió como el rubor volvía a cubrir sus mejillas... abrió lentamente los ojos sólo para encontrarse con los ambarinos de Hanamichi que lo observaban de manera enigmática...

- Te dije que este era sólo un baño... así que no me tientes kitsune... – dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa en los labios...

Entonces cuando Kaede iba a reclamar sintió como un chorro de agua tibia caía sobre él rompiendo el hechizo... instantáneamente se  vio cubierto por una toalla y luego sintió como los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo le quitaban los bóxer manteniéndolo cubierta con esta, luego lo tomó en brazos  y lo llevó a la cama, luego ahí comenzó a secarlo lentamente obviando los reclamos e intentos de escapar del joven moreno... cuando estuvo listo y antes de sacarle la tolla de encima le colocó unos pantalones delgados con elástico y lo recostó sobre la cama... entonces el pelirrojo apagó la vela y Kaede sintió como se inclinaba sobre él... podía sentir el aliento de Hanamichi sobre el rostro y podía observar pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su frente... al parecer no era el único que había un esfuerzo invocando el autocontrol... entonces sintió los suaves labios de Hanamichi sobre la frente, luego sobre la nariz... cuando pensó que lo besaría en los labios sintió la tibieza del pelirrojo sobre el cuello y luego sobre el pecho... Podía sentir como finalmente le besaba el abdomen... Kaede se sintió embriagado por escalofríos de placer... sin embargo notó que los besos se habían detenido... miró al pelirrojo y maldijo la oscuridad que no le permitían ver los ojos de Hanamichi que se encontraban observándolo... finalmente Hanamichi acercó su rostro al de Kaede y le beso suavemente en los labios, un beso suave, lleno de ternura que conmovió y al mismo tiempo inquieto al moreno... antes de levantarse Hanamichi se acercó al cuello de Kaede...

- No me temas Kaede... – le susurro... – yo no te haré daño... confía en mi... 

Después de decir esto se levantó, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación...

**Notas de la autora: **se que esta cortito, pero el próximo prometo más... gracias por los reviews...


	9. Capítulo N°9: Viviendo Juntos II

Titulo: La Venganza

Bueno lo de siempre como ya han leído antes no es necesario repetirlo... bla bla bla... miles de gracias por los reviews y esto es dedicado a todos aquellos que leen esta historia...

**Capítulo N° 09: Viviendo Juntos II**

La habitación estaba oscura aunque levemente iluminada por la luna que filtraba sus plateados rayos en la habitación... debían ser más o menos las 4 de la mañana...

Kaede abrió los ojos al sentir como unos cálidos dedos comenzaron a recorrer su torso bajo su camisa... y poco a poco comenzaban a bajar hasta su abdomen... un suspiro escapó de sus labios siendo acallado por unos posesivos labios que se unían a los suyos... podía sentir ese adictivo sabor entre dulce y salado y reconoció inmediatamente a su dueño...

- Hanaaa... – suspiró nuevamente al sentir como su amante se separa de él para poder tomar aire... algo le decía en su mente que debía detenerlo... que no podía continuar... que era un error, sin embargo el placer que comenzaba a embargarlo era más fuerte...

Los cabellos del pelirrojo caían sobre su tostado rostro dándole un aspecto salvaje... se encontraba con la parte superior del pijama abierto... Kaede subió sus manos hasta colocarlas bajo las costillas del pelirrojo... entonces Hanamichi comenzó a besarlo nuevamente desde la parte posterior de la nuca pasando por el cuello, luego con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con las tetillas erectas del moreno dándole pequeños piñiscos que hicieron que Kaede soltara un gemido contenido... 

- Detente Hanamic... – sus ruegos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la boca de Hanamichi que luego de besarlo comenzó a pasar su cálida lengua por el borde del ombligo de Kaede... finalmente el moreno se dio por vencido y comenzó a participar de lo que había iniciado Hanamichi...

Kaede comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pelirrojo desde debajo de su cuello hasta la parte donde el pantalón comenzaba...  mientras el pelirrojo jadeaba con dificultad frente al contraste de su piel caliente y los fríos dedos de Kaede... poco a poco el moreno comenzó a hacer las caricias más profundas y termino sacándole la camisa... su firme torso era un espectáculo digno de cualquier escultor griego... Kaede comenzó a acariciar al pelirrojo sacándole fuertes gemidos... entonces Hanamichi pareció reaccionar al ver que comenzaba a perder el control y bajo su mano hasta el despierto miembro de Kaede y lo comenzó a acariciar a través de la ropa... miles de colores comenzaron a llenar los ojos del moreno  medida que perdía conciencia de lo que sucedía... sólo un escalofríos en la espalda le dio conciencia que ya no estaba vestido... ¿en que momento el pelirrojo lo desvistió?...  no tenía idea y la verdad no le importaba...

- Hanaa... sigue... – suplicó el moreno frente a las expertas carias de Hanamichi que acariciaba el hinchado miembro que sobresalía entre los rizos morenos...  entonces frente a las suplicas de Kaede Hanamichi se puso enfrente de las caderas de Kaede y sopló sobre sus genitales... un fuerte y placentero escalofrió recorrió desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna... – por favor....- suspiró Kaede... entonces pudo sentir como la lengua de Hanamichi comenzó a lamer a lo largo de su virilidad... sin pasar por el glande... Kaede podía sentir como estaba a punto de estallar, sin embargo el pelirrojo parecía darse cuenta y volvía el ritmo más lento... en una suave y eterna tortura... finalmente Kaede puso sus manos en la cabellera roja de Hanamichi y empujo su cabeza hasta su ingle... entonces el pelirrojo rodeó con su boca a Kaede... la sensación de suavidad de la boca del pelirrojo lo hizo perderse en las sensaciones... no importaba el mañana, solo el aquí y el ahora... lentamente el ritmo comenzó a hacerse más rápido... los gemido y gritos de Kaede llenaron la oscura habitación... – ooh... sii.. sii... sigue... es... te am.. – las palabras salían entrecortadas de sus labios... finalmente las estrellas llenaron sus ojos – Hana!!!!!... – gritó Kaede al terminar...

- ¿Qué te pasa kitsune?... – preguntó Hanamichi desde la puerta al momento que Kaede sentía como su semen le bañaba las piernas... – sentí que me llamabas... ¿te sucede algo?..

Kaede que aun no podía explicar lo que sucedía miró a Hanamichi confundido... en que momento se levantó de la cama... entonces lentamente su mente comprendió lo que había sucedido... había sido uno de "esos" sueños... maldijo para sus adentros y dio gracias por estar cubierto por unas gruesas mantas, ya que aun podía sentir su miembro algo despierto y goteando... 

- No me pasa nada da´haou... – contesto el ojiazul como una frialdad envidiable... – desde ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?... – preguntó al ver la manera en que el pelirrojo le observaba...

- Lo suficiente... – respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro...

- ¿Suficiente para que?... – preguntó Kaede perspicaz...

- Para saber que soñabas conmigo... – respondió Hanamichi mirándolo con sus ambarinos ojos... – 

- Era una pesadilla Da'ahou... – dijo Kaede desviando la mirada levemente para que Hanamichi evitara ver el leve sonrojo que cubría su rostro... – una horrible pesadilla... nada más...

- En serio?... – preguntó Hanamichi ya sin la sonrisa en la cara... – pues no veo porque deberías tener pesadillas conmigo... – dijo Hanamichi acercándose a la cama... – ¿hasta cuando vas a confiar en mi?... – le susurro Hanamichi acercándose al rostro de Kaede... – te lo dije anoche y te digo ahora... no te volveré a hacer daño... nunca...

Kaede esta vez no pudo evitar que el pelirrojo viera el rubor de su rostro ya que él lo había atrapado con sus brazos sobre la cama, entonces sintió como Hanamichi se inclinaba sobre él.. Kaede cerró sus ojos, sin embargo nada paso... al abrirlos vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba de la cama...

- Ya levántate kitsune, el desayuno esta casi listo... y ni se te ocurra rechazarlo – dijo al ver la cara de protesta del ojiazul... – te bañaras kitsune?... – preguntó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Kaede...

- No... – dijo  el moreno inmediatamente... – ahora sale da'ahou... yo puedo levantarme sólo...

- Eres un zorro mal agradecido... – dijo Hanamichi fingiendo enfado... por algún motivo parecía de muy buen humor... – en el baño hay unas botellas de agua... aunque no se como lo harás te puedes lavar con ellas... – terminó diciendo antes de salir de la habitación...

Kaede se levantó y se percató que las manos ya no le dolían como el día anterior... se fijo que Hanamichi no estuviera cerca y saco con algo de dificultad las sábanas de la cama, enrollándolas y dirigiéndolas al cesto de la ropa sucia, mas tarde se preocuparía de cómo lavarlas, luego tomo unos pantalones con elástico y unos bóxer y se dirigió al baño, dando gracias de poder ponerse ropa sin necesitar la ayuda del molestoso invitado...

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

Lo estaba volviendo loco... cada vez que Kaede intentaba realizar alguna actividad Hanamichi aparecía casi por arte de magia tras él y le ayudaba... incluso dentro de su hastío por no poder hacer nada había tomado una pala y torpemente intentaba sacar algunas malezas... Kaede había esperado que a estas alturas las incomodidades y precariedades hubieran ahuyentado al empresario pelirrojo, pero ya sea por orgullo o real interés (cosa que Kaede dudaba) él seguía firme en su postura de quedarse a su lado... ahora era tan  obstinado como lo había sido sus planes de venganza...

- ¿Nunca te quedas quieto?... – le había reclamado Kaede cuando el pelirrojo le había propuesto salir a caminar por la costanera en vez de dejarle leer una revista deportiva de manera tranquila...

- Estoy quieto y relajado... - dijo el pelirrojo realmente sorprendido...

- Si esta es tu forma de estar tranquilo y relajado no me gustaría verte excitado... – dijo suavemente el ojiazul, percatándose demasiado tarde del contenido de sus palabras, en ese momento un leve sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas mientras que Hanamichi mostraba un brillo en sus ambarinos ojos...

- Tu ya me has visto excitado kitsune, y creo que te ha agradado bastante... 

Kaede volvió instantáneamente a su lectura tratado de omitir su presencia, sin embargo era difícil no percatarse de la potente presencia del pelirrojo...

- Siempre pareces estar activo... – comentó Kaede mirando  su revista... sólo descansas cuando duermes...

- Siempre he sido así... siempre he trabajado duro para conseguir mis metas cueste lo que cueste... y esto es lo más parecido a unas vacaciones que he tenido en bastante tiempo...

- Haruko siempre decía que te importaban más tus negocios que ella... – comento Kaede de manera despreocupada, sin embargo el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente al ojiazul... entonces Hanamichi se agachó y colocó sus brazos en sofá atrapando a Kaede quedando frente a él...

- Siempre iba a ti con sus mezquinas acusaciones... – comento Hanamichi con tono amenazante...

- No eran mezquinas... – interrumpió Kaede de manera fría... – nunca en Haruko...

- Si ella me las hubiera dicho podríamos haber solucionado esas dificultades... – comentó Hanamichi

- Lo dudo... – volvió a decir el moreno involuntariamente acordándose de los ojos de su amiga empañados de lágrimas cuando le habló de su amor por Yohei Mito... fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado Hanamichi por lo menos jamás se enteraría que Haruko lo había cambiado por un hombre como Yohei... mientras el pelirrojo miraba de manera inquisitiva a Kaede frente al despreocupado comentario...

- ¿A qué te refieres?...  ¿acaso tu sabes algo que no me quieres decir kitsune?... ¿ acaso no le satisfacía en la cama?...

- Tu jamás te acostaste con ella... – reclamó Kaede dándose demasiado tarde cuanta que había hablado de más...

- También te contaba eso... – comentó Hanamichi... – supongo que sabrás que ella era virgen...  quizás tu fuiste el que avaló esa idea... –  a Kaede le brillaron los ojos al momento que encaró al pelirrojo...

- ¡No!... a mi no me puedes echar la culpa de que ella no se acostara contigo... nunca entendí como... – entonces se percató de lo que estaba a punto de decir...

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué me rechazará?... – dijo Hanamichi divertido ante las palabras del moreno... – debo recordarte que hablamos de Haruko... una persona tímida al extremo y con un alto sentido moral... – entonces Kaede lanzó un bufido... Haruko no había sido tan tímida ni "moral" con Yohei... – mientras que tu...

- ¿Qué yo qué?... – interrumpió Kaede con tono amenazador... . 

- Si estuvieras enamorado de alguien no podrían echarte de su cama... – continuó divertido...

- ¿Quieres decir que no tengo moral?... – preguntó Kaede ofendido...

- Para nada... – dijo Hanamichi con tono conciliador... – simplemente cuando te propones algo lo llevas acabo sin miramiento y pobre del que se cruce en tu camino...  para algunas personas eso es un problema... 

- Eso no es asunto mío... si a alguien le incomodo es su problema...

- Es verdad... – dijo Hanamichi levantándose... – pero yo no soy una persona que se rinde fácilmente...

- Por que n te olvidas de mi y te vas a dar una vuelta tu sólo... yo quiero leer esta revista y después me iré a dormir... solo... – añadió rápidamente...

- Yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir tan temprano...  – comentó Hanamichi... – además no he podido dormir bien...

- Debe ser el colchón... o las sábanas – comentó Kaede intentando volver a su lectura...

- Tal vez... ¿te importaría venir a mi habitación para ayudarme a alisarlas?... – preguntó Hanamichi inocentemente, pero con un brillo en los ojos...

- Lo lamento... – dijo Kaede levantando sus manos y tratando de obviar que tenía las caderas del pelirrojo a la altura de los ojos... – pero por el momento estoy imposibilitado...

- Hasta donde recuerdo tienes una boca muy ágil... – Hanamichi lanzó una carcajada ante la expresión de Kaede... lo cual le produjo al ojiazul una oleada de excitación... – creo que en eso estoy en lo correcto... Hanamichi se estiró y finalmente se sentó al lado del Kaede que se encontraba en un amplió sofá...  mientras Hanamichi intentaba cavar en los pensamientos de Kaede este finalmente se canso, se levantó y se fue a dormir...

Lo estaba volviendo loco... por enésima vez intentaba estar un rato a solas y lo único que conseguí era que el pelirrojo le siguiera... había esperado a que Hanamichi se pusiera a trabajar en su portátil para salir al jardín e intentar sacar algo de la hierba que estaba saliendo en la pequeña huerta que tenía la casa, sin embargo dos minutos después y cuando él torpemente intentaba afirmar un rastrillo el pelirrojo le había interrumpió...

- ¿Debes hacer esto ahora?... –comentó Hanamichi fastidiado...

- Si crece será más difícil... déjame hacerlo da'ahou... – dijo Kaede al ver como el pelirrojo le quitaba la herramienta de las manos...

- ¿Qué debo hacer?... – preguntó finalmente... 

- ¡Maldición!... – explotó Kaede... - ¡tú no quieres que haga nada de nada!... ¡hasta cuando me dejarás en paz!... – 

- Sólo sigo las indicaciones de Kogure kitsune malagradecido... – dijo Hanamichi sorprendido por la repentina explosión del frió muchacho... – cualquier persona estaría agradecida de estas atenciones...

- Una cosa es que te ayuden y otra es que te acosen Hanamichi... – contestó Kaede molesto...

- Sólo estaba intentando ayudarte Kaede... ¿sabes que hace tiempo no decías mi nombre?...

- ¿De verdad?... – preguntó obviando el comentario del pelirrojo... - ¿es para ayudarme o  para verme sufrir?... – inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver como cambiaba el semblante de Hanamichi... entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a su lado...

- Siento que creas eso Kaede... – dijo seriamente... – antes podría haber sido verdad, pero ahora las cosas son distintas y eso ya deberías saberlo... las cosas han cambiado desde que te conozco...

- Tu no me conoces... – comentó Kaede rígido y con hielo en la mirada...

- Mejor que cualquiera... el hecho que tus amigos vivan a kilómetros de distancia habla muy bien del tipo de conocimiento que pueden tener de ti... no te gusta mantener a la gente cerca de ti ¿verdad Kaede?... ¿a que le tienes miedo?... ¿acaso no quieres que descubran que bajo tu gélida postura también hay un corazón que late como en el resto de los seres humanos?... ¿o tienes miedo a que te lastimen?... - ¿lástima?... ¿acaso era lástima lo que Kaede escuchaba en su voz?...

- No necesito un psicólogo barato Sakuragi... puedes ahorrarte tus estúpidas conclusiones...

- No te estoy atacando Kaede... así que no te defiendas... Los dos hemos sido culpables de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros... de lo malo... y lo bueno... – dijo haciendo una pausa... –dijiste que querías hacer una vida nueva acá... por que no aceptas mi amistad...

- Tu no quieres ser mi amigo... – dijo Kaede

- Los amantes son amigos Kaede... – dijo el pelirrojo...

- Te equivocas... no siempre... – no había habido amistad en su encuentro en el hotel y Kaede dudaba que alguna vez la hubiera...

- ¿Has tenido muchos?... – preguntó Hanamichi 

- ¿Amigos?...

- Amantes...

- Eso no te importa...

- Ok... no soy el primero, sino el segundo, eso sería raro a tu edad, incluso en ti... – dijo Hanamichi bromeando de manera acertada... - ¿fue chico o chica?... – entonces vio como las mejillas de Kaede se teñían...

- Ya veo... fue una chica... – volvió a acertar... - ¿Fui mejor que ella?... – esta vez el sonrojo fue claramente evidente... – ya veo... así que fui mejor... – acertó por tercera vez... haciendo que el moreno se colocara rígido y señalara la maleza que salía entre unos brotes de lechugas...

- Hay que sacar la maleza de ahí... – dijo de manera rígida mientras se daba media vuelta...

- No te molestes kitsune... – dijo Hanamichi gritándoles... – el que haya acertado no es para que te pongas así... 

Maldito pelirrojo!!!- penaba Kaede mientras trababa de arreglar su cuarto... si por lo menos estuviera seguro de sus motivos para no retirarse... ¿por qué no aceptaba su petición de marcharse y le dejaba rehacer su vida?¿acaso no era una buena manera de demostrar su arrepentimiento?... Hanamichi tenía la capacidad de irritarla, algo que nunca antes había logrado nadie... eran como chispas en una gasolinera... para luego confundirlo con extrema ternura y cariño... justo cuando él iba a ceder le dejaba solo y vació con una frustración física inmensa...  mientras Kaede pensaba en esto un sonido le alejo de sus divagaciones, entonces se percató de que alguien llamaba a la puerta... 

- ¿Esta Hanamichi?... 

Entonces Kaede quedó sorprendido... frente a él se encontraba una mujer preciosa de largo cabello castaño largo y crespo hasta la cintura, enmarcada en un lujoso y corto vestido color azul rey que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, junto con unos altos tacones que agregaban bastantes centímetros a su ya alta estatura... sus ojos castaños con enormes pestañas le miraban con algo de recelo, algo en su mirada se le hizo familiar al moreno... atrás de ella un deportivo estaba estacionado junto del jeep del todo terreno de Hanamichi... una diosa griega estaba en búsqueda del pelirrojo...

Notas: ojala les guste... disculpen por la demora, pero estoy trabajando de 8:00 a 19:00 y llego demasiado cansada para ponerme frente al pc... pero como ya he dicho de que termino, termino...  a... visiten mi blog y dejen su firmita... esta recién hecho así que no hay mucho, pero igual... , además si tienen algo para agregar, algún link o cosas así solo díganme y lo hago...


	10. Capítulo N°10: Haciendo una promesa

Titulo: La Venganza  
  
Bueno lo de siempre como ya han leído antes no es necesario repetirlo... bla bla bla... miles de gracias por los reviews y esto es dedicado a todos aquellos que leen esta historia... ¿Esta Hanamichi?...  
  
Entonces Kaede quedó sorprendido... frente a él se encontraba una mujer preciosa de largo cabello castaño largo y crespo hasta la cintura, enmarcada en un lujoso y corto vestido color azul rey que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, junto con unos altos tacones que agregaban bastantes centímetros a su ya alta estatura... sus ojos castaños con enormes pestañas le miraban con algo de recelo, algo en su mirada se le hizo familiar al moreno... atrás de ella un deportivo estaba estacionado junto del jeep del todo terreno de Hanamichi... una diosa griega estaba en búsqueda del pelirrojo...  
  
Capítulo N° 10: Haciendo una Promesa  
  
Si... - respondió Kaede frío...  
  
Bien... - entonces la joven sin esperar a que la invitaran paso junto a Kaede en dirección la interior de la casa... al estar dentro de ella se quedo mirando todo con reproche...  
  
¿En verdad está aquí?... - preguntó la joven con desdén... - este no es para nada su estilo... al igual que tú... - dijo con claro tono ofensivo mirándole de pies a cabeza...  
  
Kaede sintió como la calma abandonó su cuerpo... como se atrevía esa joven a pasar como si fuera su casa y luego ofender su interior y a él mismo...  
  
Se encuentra afuera... jardineando... - respondió... - si quieres puedes pasar a verle... -  
  
¿El jardín?... - repitió ella incrédula... - ¡Hanamichi odia el jardín! ¡eso es imposible!  
  
Kaede sintió como esa era una oportunidad de venganza y una leve sonrisa adornó su delicado rostro... algo que incluso no paso desapercibido para la joven que endureció su expresión pese al leve sonrojo de su tez...  
  
Ya lo sé... no es genial que haga esto por ayudarme... - dijo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la muchacha... - la verdad se ofreció de voluntario... y quien soy yo para detenerlo... ¿verdad?  
  
La joven se apresuró a salir por la puerta trasera... su caminar revelaba a pesar que pese a lo sofisticado del maquillaje era bastante joven... demasiado para alguien como Hanamichi Sakuragi...  
  
Profanador de cunas... pensó para sí Kaede... mientras salió para afuera esperando ver el encuentro entre los dos auto invitados... Hanamichi levantó la vista al sentir la presencia de la muchacha y unas cuantas verduras de la huerta cayeron de sus manos. Era obvio que no esperaba la visita de la joven ya que su rostro mostraba un semblante de sorpresa que Kaede jamás había visto en él... entonces la muchacha se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo haciendo que Kaede sintiera como si las entrañas se le revolvieran... algo en la escena le desagradaba profundamente... la palabra "celos " cruzó por su mente, pero la sacó inmediatamente... parecía que los dos se conocían desde siempre gozando de una familiaridad que al moreno le pareció envidiable... finalmente Hanamichi fue conciente de la presencia y observación de Kaede y pasando una de sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la muchacha avanzó hacía él...  
  
Espero que Ayako no haya sido demasiado ruda contigo... - dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro... - a veces tiende a actuar y después pensar en cuanto a la protección de su familia respecta...  
  
¿Ayako?... se repitió Kaede mentalmente intentando que la impresión no se reflejara en su fría expresión... acaso esa muchacha era la niña que él había visto durante la frustrada boda entre Haruko y Hanamichi... entonces cayó en cuenta porque la muchacha le había parecido familiar... incluso en esa mirada rencorosa que ahora le dirigía... era la misma mirada que tenía el día de la bendita boda y que él vio antes de salir de la iglesia...  
  
¿Ayako?... - repitió el moreno... - ¿tu hermana pequeña?...  
  
Claro... - respondió Hanamichi captando la confusión del ojiazul... - ¿qué creías kitsune?...  
  
No sabía quien era ella ya que no se presentó antes de entrara a la casa... - dijo con frialdad, sin responder la pregunta del pelirrojo... mientras, Hanamichi se separaba delicadamente de la castaña y se dirigía a preparar un té... cuando paso al lado de Kaede le susurró al oído...  
  
¿Celoso Kaede?...  
  
Estas loco... - respondió el moreno  
  
Si... - respondió suavemente el pelirrojo... - sobretodo cerca de tí... todavía no les he presentado ¿cierto?... - dijo cuando todos entraron a la pequeña cocina... - Kaede Rukawa, mi hermana Ayako Sakuragi, aspirante a modelo...  
  
Modelo... - corrigió la muchacha... - y pronto seré muy famosa...  
  
Cuando termines tus estudios... - dijo el pelirrojo...  
  
La carrera de modelo es demasiado corta, por eso debo aprovechar ahora que soy joven para llegar a cumplir mis metas, además después puedo continuar mis estudios... - replicó la muchacha acaloradamente...  
  
Por eso mismo debes tener una carrera con la cual mantenerte después de que la carrera de modelo terminé... - interrumpió Hanamichi... - ¿tu que piensas kitsune?... preguntó repentinamente Hanamichi...  
  
¿Por qué le preguntas a él?... - replicó la muchacha... - él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en esto... no le pidas su opinión...  
  
Es verdad... - interrumpió el moreno... - es tú vida, no debes dejar que nadie te diga que hacer con ella...  
  
Kaede pudo notar como Ayako se debatía entre darle la razón a su enemigo y el deseó de seguirle la contraria...  
  
Sólo hablas para crear problemas kitsune... - dijo Hanamichi mientras metía una bombilla en él té de Kaede... - bébelo... - ordenó... - Kaede no quería seguir al mando de la empresa de su padre, pero este lo obligó a dedicarse a sus negocios... - le dijo a su hermana...  
  
Nuevamente Kaede percibió la confusión de la muchacha al ver sus manos vendadas...  
  
No deberías sentir pena por él... - dijo la joven... - no sé por qué te compartas así, y por que estás aquí con él. No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron donde estabas...  
  
Eso ya te lo explique Ayako... - dijo el pelirrojo...  
  
Pero...  
  
¡No hay peros!....  
  
No entiendo por qué tenías que estar aquí... - explotó la joven moviendo su cabellera de manera dramática y dando una mirada despectiva a la cocina... - por lo menos arriba tendrías mucho más espacio y comodidades...  
  
¿Arriba?... - preguntó Kaede con asombro... - ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
En nuestra casa arriba en la colina... dime ¿por qué no has podido subir hasta ahí y lo has retenido en esta pocilga?...  
  
Yo no he retenido a nadie... - se defendió Kaede... - además él nunca me dijo que tenía una casa en la colina...  
  
¿Una casa?... - dijo Ayako con sarcasmo... - yo no llamaría una casa a seis habitaciones y más de cuatro acres de terreno... ¿en serio no lo sabías? ¿no le dijiste?... - le preguntó desconcertada a su hermano...  
  
¡No, no me lo dijo!... - repitió fríamente ante la encogida de hombros de Hanamichi...  
  
Como no estabas dispuesto a irte no me pareció relevante decirte nada de nada... además técnicamente la casa no es mía ya que la compre como una inversión hace años...  
  
¿Relevante?... ¿técnicamente?... - repitió Kaede enfadado...  
  
¿Lo era?... - preguntó el pelirrojo... - ¿hubieras aceptado mi invitación para quedarte allá?  
  
¡No!... pero no habría permitido quedarte aquí de saber que tenías una casa tan cerca... además yo jamás te invité, tu te quedaste por ti sólo...  
  
Porque eres demasiado terco y orgulloso para admitir que necesitas ayuda... no puedes ni tomar un té por ti sólo, así que no me discutas... - dijo Hanamichi alzando levemente la voz...  
  
¿Por qué no le contratas una enfermera?...- interrumpió Ayako...  
  
Porque como tú sabes Ayako yo me hago cargo de mis responsabilidades personalmente... - dijo haciendo que Kaede se sonrojara levemente, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la muchacha que frunció el ceño... - y además como tu sabes yo tomo en serio mis responsabilidades...  
  
Lo determinado de su parlamente hizo que la muchacha se quedara en silencio, además estaba cargada con tal sentimiento que parecía una advertencia... aunque Kaede no sabía si era para él o para Ayako... sin embargo la joven debía tener una buena dosis de la tenacidad de los Sakuragi, pues casi de inmediato continúo con la discusión...  
  
Pero... - continúo Ayako con tono melodramático... - tengo pocas semanas de vacaciones y como casi nunca te veo, esperaba que te quedaras con nosotros en la colina para pasar más tiempo juntos...  
  
Kaede ya no quería seguir escuchando la batalla entre hermanos, sin embargo la pareja no parecía molestarse por su presencia y él no estaba dispuesto a ser desterrado de su casa por unos "invitados", así que decidió que si a ellos no les incomodaba ventilar sus asuntos privados delante de él era su problema... entonces con su mano menos lastimada tomo su té y comenzó a beberlo lentamente mientras los "hermanitos" seguían en lo suyo... lentamente comenzó a comprender que esta era una valiosa experiencia, ya que estaba observando una faceta de Hanamichi que no conocía... la de hermano frente al dramatismo de la juventud de Ayako... Por un momento los celos inundaron el corazón de Kaede... la discusión se llevaba a cabo sin insultos ni descalificaciones de las opiniones, en una simple exposición de los distintos puntos de vista en la libertad que otorga los fuertes lazos afectuosos... totalmente diferente a lo que Kaede conocía... una sombra cubrió el semblante de Kaede... ¿acaso él alguna vez conocería ese tipo de relaciones donde hicieras lo que hicieras nunca perderías el afecto de esa persona?... incluso no le molesto cuando Hanamichi se levantó a responder el fax y Ayako se lanzó contra él como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros...  
  
No creas que siento lastima por que te ha sucedo... en lo que a mi respecta todo lo que te ha pasado te lo mereces... - dijo la joven con desprecio en la voz... - y ni creas que podrás acercarte a mi hermano... el tiene muchas mujeres hemosas a su alrededor... el no es gay...- terminó entrecerrando los ojos...  
  
Entonces no debes preocuparte... - respondió el moreno  
  
Pero sabes... eso no me importaría... pero no permitiré que seas tú el que se le acerque... aunque el jamás lo permitirá...  
  
No tengo ningún interés en hacerlo... - contestó el ojiazul...  
  
Hanamichi no tiene ningún interés en ti... - continúo la joven... - él me dijo que eras un mentiroso y manipulador... y yo creo lo mismo...  
  
Entonces no debes temer nada... - contestó fríamente...  
  
Antes que Ayako pudiera contestar Hanamichi volvió de su fax ... luego la joven se levantó violentamente de la mesa...  
  
Ok... - comenzó... - si tu no quieres subir a la colina para quedarte conmigo entonces yo que quedará acá... - entonces antes que los dos reaccionaran lo muchacha salió de la cocina rápidamente...  
  
¿En broma cierto?... - dijo Kaede saliendo de su asombro...  
  
no lo creo... - respondió Hanamichi encogiendo levemente los hombros...  
  
¿¡Qué rayos crees que es esto!?... - explotó Kaede... - ¡¿Un albergue para los Sakuragi!?... contigo ya tengo suficiente, además ahora tendré que soportar a tu "hermanita"...  
  
Ayako tiene características familiares... - respondió Hanamichi dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa... - cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie se lo puede sacar... además estamos muy unidos familiarmente y es obvio que quiera protegerme de alguien como tu kitsune...  
  
¿Un mentiroso y manipulador?... - dijo Kaede con sarcasmo...  
  
¿Ella te lo dijo?... - preguntó Hanamichi sin esperar respuesta de Kaede... - la verdad yo se lo dije, por eso en cuando supo que yo estaba aquí contigo ha venido inmediatamente... por algún motivo parece creer que necesito de su protección... ¿qué crees tú kitsune?...  
  
¿Cómo se enteró donde estábamos?... ¿quién más lo sabe?...  
  
Sólo Akira, mi secretaria, Kogure... y obviamente mi madre. Les dije que me estaba tomando unas vacaciones...  
  
Kaede se había paralizado frente a lo que había dicho el pelirrojo...  
  
¿Tu madre?... ¿le has dicho a tu madre que estabas conmigo?......  
  
Hanamichi le miró seriamente...  
  
En mi familia no tenemos secretos Kaede... siempre hemos sido sinceros entre nosotros, las madres se preocupan por donde están los hijos incluso si estos son adultos...  
  
1. ¡Maldita sea Hanamichi!... - explotó Kaede... - ¿por qué demonios se lo  
has dicho?¿que sabe de mi Ayako?...  
  
Todo... - respondió simplemente el pelirrojo...  
  
¿Todo?... - Kaede estaba aturdido con la respuesta y llevó sus manos hacía el rostro para ocultar sus azules ojos... entonces Hanamichi se levantó lentamente y se colocó delante de Kaede tomando delicadamente sus blancas y delgadas manos y apartándolas de su rostro...  
  
No me refiero a los detalles íntimos... - le dijo con una suave sonrisa que encandiló a Kaede... - sin embargo si sabe todo lo demás, lo que tu padre le hizo a mi familia se ha hablado abiertamente en mi casa y saben que estaba obsesionado en vengarme de él y luego de ti...  
  
Entonces... sabe lo que hice... en la boda... -  
  
Si... - respondió Hanamichi... - mi familia me apoyó en todo pese a que todos los demás me condenaron. No estuvieron de acuerdo con que protegiera a Haruko cuando me negué a formar un escándalo por tus mentiras, pero de todas maneras me apoyaron aunque por eso perdieron algunas amistades...  
  
¡Cielos!...  
  
Kaede sintió como un escalofríos recorrió su espalda y su piel se puso de gallina... no le extrañaba que Ayako le odiara y le mirara con tanto desprecio... Hanamichi paso sus manos por los brazos de Kaede y atrajo el cuerpo del ojiazul al suyo. Su altura similar hizo que la cabeza de Kaede quedara a la altura del cuello del pelirrojo, entonces la sensación de hielo del moreno fue sustituido por un fuerte calor en sus mejillas cuando sus caderas rozaron las de Hanamichi.  
  
Entonces también tenías frío... tu voz estaba cargada de la frialdad emocional que pones cuando tienes miedo... - murmuró contra su frente... - estabas tan condenadamente convencido en tu papel que hasta casi me lo creí... ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que paso Kaede?¿Por qué te perdonó tan rápido?¿Qué sucedió?... - ayúdame a entender esto...  
  
Kaede rigidizó su cuerpo entre los brazos de Hanamichi... Ayako... siempre se suavizaba la vos de Hanamichi cuando hablaba de Haruko... quizás aún sentía cálidos sentimientos de amor hacía la muchacha y la verdad era más terrible que hace años atrás...  
  
Pensé que creías que eran celos... - dijo fríamente mientras se separaba de sus brazos...  
  
No lo creo... tu eres una luchadora, pero a diferencia de tu padre no guardas rencor... por derecho deberías odiarme, pero en vez de eso... bueno tu...  
  
Entonces Hanamichi lanzó una larga mirada a través del cuerpo de Kaede llegando hasta sus largas piernas... entonces los ojos de Hanamichi brillaron y se detuvieron en los delgados labios de Kaede y le dio un beso en la boca... lento y casual, pero que dejó temblando al moreno...  
  
Algún día confiaras en mi lo suficiente para contármelo todo... - le dijo suavemente mientras se apartaba de Kaede...  
  
Y entonces se irá - pensó el moreno...  
  
¿Por eso te molestas tanto en cuidarme?¿para que hable de los viejos tiempos?  
  
Hanamichi no se molestó en discutir. Solo le dirigió una cálida sonrisa...  
  
Para eso y... para seducirte y que acabes nuevamente en mi cama...  
  
Entonces Kaede vio las ventajas de tener a Ayako en casa...sería algo así como un cinturón de castidad... sin embargo cuando la joven llegó cambió casi de inmediato de opinión... la joven llegó con tantas cosas que parecía que se cambiaba definitivamente a la pequeña casa... la joven le dedicaba a su hermano todas las sonrisas y atenciones, sin embargo en cuando se daba vuelta el pelirrojo la muchacha no perdía tiempo de insultarlo... se quejaba absolutamente de todo, incluso de tener que participar de las labores domésticas, finalmente durante la comida se dedicó a conversar de gente que Kaede no conocía y no le importaba... por la tarde fueron a dar un paseo, sin embargo Kaede no pudo disfrutar absolutamente nada ya que la joven sólo se dedicó a quejarse sobre las piedras del camino, las ramas que tomaban su ropa o el sol que quemaba su piel, mientras Hanamichi solo respondió a sus quejas de manera conciliadora... mientras la muchacha realizaba cualquier queja cada vez que Hanamichi intentaba acercarse a Kaede...  
  
Por la tarde mientras Hanamichi estaba en su ordenador portátil Ayako se colocó un diminuto bikini y se encontró escuchando a la muchacha de las múltiples mujeres que rodeaban a Hanamichi... además de lo maravillosos hermano que era y que jamás permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño a su madre. Sobretodo después de los sufrimientos que había padecido en el pasado.  
  
La hermanita del infierno... - susurró Hanamichi cuando le quitaba las vendas a Kaede bajo la vigilante mirada de Ayako...  
  
Deberías conocerla.... están hechos con el mismo modelo... - comentó Kade serio, pero divertido ante la escena...  
  
Esta celosa...  
  
No debería... no tiene motivos. Yo no he dicho nada... y tu tampoco...  
  
Hay cosas que no hacen falta decir... si no hubiera imaginado que algo sucedía no se habría venido a quedar aquí... si no hubiera imaginado que somos amantes no estaría aquí...  
  
Ex amantes - dijo Kaede entre dientes...  
  
¿Todavía te duele?... - dijo al ver como Kaede doblaba los dedos cuando trataba de moverlos...  
  
Sólo cuando los estiro o los doblo...- contestó Kaede...  
  
Kogure dice que es normal, que pasaran algunos días más antes de poder sacarte la venda y poder colocarte una más ligera, después podrás dejarlos al aire...  
  
Después Kaede se fue ha la terraza y dejó a los hermanos solos... mientras miraba algunas revistas de basketball sintió la presencia de la joven a sus espaldas...  
  
Vaya... pensé que eran estúpidas revistas de negocios... ese jugador de los Chicago es muy bueno... - de repente se dio cuenta que estaba apoyando al enemigo...  
  
Hanamichi se unió a la conversación y conversaron distendidamente sobre el tema... finalmente en una de las hojas de las de la revista se encontraba unas fotos de un matrimonio de un basquetbolista famoso. La novia llevaba un precioso vestido, entonces Ayako encontró una manera de molestar al moreno...  
  
El vestido de Haruko era más hermoso que este... - dijo echando a perder el momento de amena conversación... -  
  
Quizás se lo puso en su segunda boda... - comentó cínicamente Hanamichi...  
  
No... ella y Yohei se casaron en un íntimo juzgado... - maldición- pensó para sí... había caído en su trampa...  
  
¿Si?... ¿y dónde estabas tu?... ¿eras una de los invitados?...  
  
Si...- admitió  
  
Y además padrino de su primer hijo... curioso...  
  
Antes que Kaede pudiera decir nada Ayako interrumpió quejándose de las lámparas de aceite que contaminaban y le lastimaban los ojos y pulmones... hacía la noche la casa no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres... la gota que derramó el vaso fue ciando la joven colocó la música a todo volumen... mientras Hanamichi no se inmutó, sin embargo sugirió un compromiso... si Kaede aceptaba pasar los siguientes días en su casa de verano en cuanto sus quemaduras estuvieran curadas podría volver a la pequeña casita... mientras podría tener toda la intimidad que deseara...  
  
¿Es eso posible?... - preguntó Kaede sospechando...  
  
En mi casa se hace lo que yo digo... si no le gusta es libre de irse...  
  
¿Y después de eso me dejarás en paz?¿te irás y me dejarás tranquilo?... - preguntó cauteloso el moreno - ¿es una promesa?...  
  
Si... si eso es lo que quieres... es una promesa...  
  
Notas de la autora. Este se demoró menos... pero necesito una ayudita... quiero que Haruko clarifique su situación con Hanamichi, pero no se me ocurre como hacerla aparecer o de que manera hacerlo. Me parece que lo mejor es que la sombra de la muchacha desaparezca para que nuestra pareja sea feliz... asi que acepto toda clase de sugerencias... de eso depende como se desarrolle esto... ^^ ... ah... y visiten mi blog y dejen un mensajito en el tag board : 


	11. Capítulo N°11: Recuerdos de Infancia

Titulo: La Venganza

Bueno lo de siempre como ya han leído antes no es necesario repetirlo... bla bla bla... miles de gracias por los reviews, en especial por aquellos en cuanto a Haruko... no se preocupen, ya se ha pasado la laguna mental y se como seguir con esto... hasta tengo el final...  por eso este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los que me ayudaron con sus sugerencias... como siempre... los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces y el argumento de esta historia esta basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier llamada "La amante del Novio"...

**Capítulo N° 11: Recuerdos de infancia...**

Mientras Kaede arreglaba sus escasa pertenencias Ayako discutía con Hanamichi sin medir el volumen de la voz, el pelirrojo increíblemente conservaba una calma envidiable frente a la explosión emocional de la muchacha... la joven en una de sus acostumbradas y dramáticas actuaciones exponía su oposición frente a la subida de Kaede a la casa de Hanamichi... el muchacho de cabellos ébanos se sentó en la cama mientras observaba el lugar... realmente le agradaba, era todo lo contrario a al lujo al cual estaba acostumbrado, incluso caía en la precariedad, sin embargo tenía esa sensación de hogar que nunca antes había experimentado... incluso esa sensación se había incrementado con la llegada del pelirrojo... se recostó en la cama, le dolía un poco la cabeza debido a que había salido a tomar sin  protección en la mañana en un afán de escapar de las molestias de la muchacha, sin embargo no lo había logrado y además el dolor de cabeza ahora no le dejaba... subió las piernas hacía la cama y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos... lentamente se fue quedando dormido...

~~ * ~~ 

Una suave y tibia sensación le invadió los sentidos... sentía que estaba volando... sentía los suaves y cálidos labios de alguien sobre los suyos... seguro esa uno de "esos" sueños, ¿qué mal tendría disfrutarlo???... después de todo por algo estaba dentro de su mente... lentamente los besos comenzaron a intensificarse, una experta lengua se apropiaba de su boca... exigente y posesiva... llena de promesas y deseo... un gemido salió de su garganta y se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo comenzaba reaccionar... al parecer su otra parte del sueño también reaccionaba porque sentía como su respiración se tornaba más rápida y dificultosa... – _Hana_... – se le escapó a Kaede en un gemido... _– Kaede_... – escuchó el muchacho como respuesta al momento que sentía como una caricia se resbalaba por debajo de su playera... se sentía demasiado bien... no abrió lo ojos por miedo a que todo se diluyera al despertar... lentamente sintió como la sensación de ensoñación fue desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que la sensación de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo también se diluía...  – _no te vayas_... – dejó escapar Kaede en un susurró a medida que trataba de despertar... – _no te dejaré kitsune... es una promesa..._ – lentamente los ojos de Kaede dejaron de luchar por abrirse... – vamos kitsune... debes levantarte... ya es hora de irnos... – Kaede se tensó como una cuerda de violín... ¿acaso no estaba soñando?... eso se había escuchado demasiado real... violentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Hanamichi viéndole desde la puerta... frunció el ceño y buscó indicios de que hubiera estado apoyado en la cama... si lo había besado y en realidad no había sido un sueño, eso debía notarse... sin embargo no encontró nada... luego miró inquisitivamente al pelirrojo... se veía demasiado calmado y arreglado para haber hecho lo que él pensaba...

- ¿Qué haces??? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos zorrunos al pelirrojo que se encontraba e la puerta vestido y observándole... - ¿acaso no sabes llamar antes de entrar?...

- Te he llamado varias veces y no respondías... tienes el sueño muy pesado kitsune – contestó el pelirrojo haciendo un movimiento de hombros... – por eso entré y te llamé desde acá...

- ¿Acaso has hecho algo??... – preguntó el ojiazul de manera inquisitiva...

- ¿Hacer algo?... – dijo el pelirrojo mostrando sorpresa... - ¿qué se supone que he hecho, kitsune?... – lentamente un suave color carmín subió por las pálidas mejillas de Kaede... se reprendió mentalmente... seguro había sido un sueño y se mezcló con la realidad cuando Hanamichi lo llamó... era un estúpido...

- Nada do'aho... – dijo bajándose de la cama tratando de ocultar su sonrojo... entonces se percató de lo silencioso que se encontraba todo... – y tu hermana... dónde está?... – preguntó al no sentir a la muchacha...

- Ella se ha ido hace un rato... -  dijo Hanamichi con tono de fastidio... – no se ha despedido para no despertarte...

- _Seguro-_ pensó Kaede para si... la muchacha moriría antes de ser cortés con él...

- Estas son tus cosas, kitsune... – preguntó el pelirrojo al ver un bolso deportivo junto a la cama... 

- Si... –

- No son muchas cosas que digamos... – dijo Hanamichi...

- No me quedaron muchas cosas... – comentó Kaede despreocupado, sin percatarse que frente a su comentario Hanamichi apretaba fuertemente los puños...  – déjame, yo puedo llevarla...

- No... – le cortó Hanamichi con un tono de voz que paró al moreno inmediatamente... – Kogure me ha dicho que no debes hacer esfuerzos, y aunque esto no pesa mucho es mejor que evitemos riesgos... vamos kitsune, salgamos de aquí... ya es hora de irnos...

Kaede siguió al pelirrojo hasta la puerta y dio una última mirada a su habitación... algo le decía que no volvería a ese lugar por un largo tiempo o quizá jamás... realmente esperaba que no, o de otra manera encontrar otro lugar al cual poder considerar su hogar... 

~~*~~

Mientras un deportivo conducido por una muchacha de cabellos crespos al viento se dirigía hacía un al aeropuerto para tomar una avión en dirección a Sapporo...

- si... – susurró la joven... – estoy seguro que ella le hará entrar en razón... aunque no se hayan visto hace mucho se lo debe Hana por todo lo que ese le hizo...  si ella lo convence seguro no habrá problemas... es una pena que este casada... – tras esas palabras desapareció tras una estela de polvo...

~~*~~

A Kaede no le pareció raro que Ayako hubiera reclamado tanto debido a las incomodidades de la cabaña en la playa... ese lugar era realmente una maravilla... se encontraba la borde de un acantilado desde el cual podía observarse perfectamente el mar azul y unas magnificas puestas  de sol, a los lados le rodeaban frondosos bosque de alerces... era realmente magnifica... de la misma manera pudo observar cuando viajaba con Hanamichi en su jep la excelente vista que tenían de las demás construcciones cercanas... la casa estilo mediterráneo era de color marfil con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar luz, lo cual junto al cómodo piso de madera autóctona le daba una calidez indescriptible al lugar...  sin embargo Kaede tenía sus dudas, por su mente pensó que en realidad la presencia de Ayako era un plan concebido por Hanamichi para lograr que él se mudara hasta esa gran casa... de alguna manera se sentía más vulnerable a cualquier intento de Hanamichi de seducción... estaba loco, pero hasta estaba esperando que algo así ocurriera... hasta se le secó la boca y se sintió acalorado al recordar la noche que paso con Hanamichi en el Hotel... si... definitivamente estaba loco y era masoquista... finalmente decidió acercarse a la cocina para tomar algo y enfriar sus ánimos... con ideas como esas no iba a llegar muy lejos... Hanamichi había desaparecido esa tarde después que llegaron y no le había visto, vaciló al llegar hasta la cocina y escuchar a una mujer tararear una suave melodía... al entrar por la puerta se encontró con una mujer menuda de mediana edad con el cabello crespo y de color plata moviéndose graciosamente entre el lavaplatos y la cocina para preparar unas ensaladas para la cena... – _el ama de llaves –_ pensó Kaede... – _Es la mujer que Hanamichi me dijo que cocinaba  estupendo_... - carraspeó y la mujer se dio vuelta y le miró con sorpresa al ver sus ojos azules...

- Buenas tardes. Me llamo Rukawa Kaede... – se detuvo al no saber definir su relación con Hanamichi...

- Si... ya lo sé... – respondió la mujer tras lo cual le entregó una sonrisa tan cálida que derritió completamente el corazón del moreno y una extraña sensación de nostalgia le invadió... entonces Kaede se sintió como si en realidad a esa mujer la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo... – Has tenido unos tiempos espantosos muchacho... – continuó la mujer... – yo soy Stuart Sakura... no te ofrezco la mano porque se que las tienes lastimadas... ven aquí y siéntate muchacho... pareces muerto de calor... ¿quieres un telado o una gaseosa?... es lo ideal para calores como este... ven siéntate mientras te sirvo uno... 

- Si... gracias... – dijo extrañamente confundido por la amabilidad de la mujer... – huele exquisito...

- Si... son galletas de canela... – dijo mientras le pasaba un platillo lleno de ellas - las favoritas de Hana-kun... cada vez que nos vemos intento hacérselas... es mi forma de consentirle...

- Ya veo...  – dijo el moreno al momento que tomaba una de las que le había ofrecido la mujer... entonces ella se fijó en las vendas...

- Ya veo porque Hana insistió en cuidarte... come más galletas... ya sé que han comido antes de venir, pero la cena estará más tarde ya que a la familia le gusta comer mientras se oculta el sol...

- No... muchas gracias señora Stuart... ya he comido suficiente... – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que sorprendió a la mujer sin que él se diera cuenta... Kaede sintió que realmente le agradaba ella, aunque estaba desconcertado por la familiaridad le atraía el calor maternal de la mujer...

- Llámame Sakura... – le puso una asa de té helado enfrente y volvió a las verduras... – sé que es una pregunta tonta... pero ¿supongo que no estás a dieta?, ya que tu cuerpo ha sufrido demasiados traumatismos últimamente y necesita reponerse... 

- La verdad es que he perdido mucho peso últimamente, pero no ha sido por dietas ni nada parecido... – dijo sin pensar hasta que se percató del ceño fruncido de la señora Stuart... – pero no ha sido a propósito y estoy seguro que luego lo volveré a recuperar pronto... – dijo rápidamente al ver como se ceñía más en entrecejo de la señora... 

Sin embargo el enojo del ama de llaves inmediatamente encontró su destino... su pelirrojo destino...

- ¡Le pediré explicaciones a Hanamichi!.. – dijo la mujer molesta... – Ayako me contó como te habías quemado la mano, aunque aún no sé como te lastimaste la mano izquierda... – dijo frente a lo cual Kaede se sonrojó violentamente... – de todas maneras supongo que ese jovencito te ha pedido las disculpas que te debe por haberte hecho quemar de esa manera... siempre tiene la mala costumbre de sorprender a la gente...

Entonces Kaede esbozó otra sonrisa (¬¬ dos sonrisas es un capítulo es demasiado)... 

- Es verdad... – comentó el moreno... – siempre tiende a sorprender a las personas, sin embargo estás quemaduras son por mi estupidez... – en ambas ocasiones, tomó nota mentalmente... mientras la mujer se le acercó lentamente...

- No deberías ser tan condescendiente con Hanamichi... ese jovencito debería recibir una buena dosis de culpabilidad y hacerse responsable de las cosas que hace... de una vez por todos debería abandonar esa postura de tensai todopoderoso... 

- Creo que ha intentado compensarlo... – le defendió Kaede suavemente... 

La mujer se mostraba bastante informada de las actividades del pelirrojo, entonces Kaede comprendió que debía ser una persona de mucha confianza dentro de la familia, ya que trataba a Hanamichi con una familiaridad poco común... seguramente estaba enterada de la venganza de del pelirrojo y de las acciones de Kaede que le llevaron hasta eso... una sombra cubrió los azules ojos del moreno... seguramente ella sabía lo bastardo que se había comportado en la iglesia, y así y todo se mostraba gentil y cálida... 

- ¿En serio?... – le sacó Sakura de sus divagaciones... - ¿de qué manera?

- ¿Perdón?... – dijo el moreno sin entender la pregunta...

- ¿De que manera a intentado compensarte?...

- Bueno... – tartamudeó Kaede... – me ha preparado maravillosas comidas... y me ha curado las manos cambiándome las vendas... 

- Mmm... – masculló Sakura con una mirada suspicaz... – Hanamichi tiene buena mano para la cocina... eso es un punto para él...

- _Y para la cama también..._ – pensó Kaede volviendo a sonrojarse... – a mí me hubiera gustado aprender algo de cocina... aunque fuera sólo lo básico... ahora estoy aprendiendo algo, pero en base a libros y como no tengo lo básico dentro de mis conocimientos se me ha hecho bastante difícil avanzar sólo... 

- Los niños aunque sean hombres deben aprender a manejarse en las labores domésticas... de esa manera se vuelven más independientes y seguros... ¿tu madre nunca te llevó a la cocina cuando eras niño?... – preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja... 

- En mi casa siempre tuvimos servidumbre y ellas no me dejaban molestar... – dijo fríamente, sin embargo su tono de voz cambió drásticamente a la melancolía haciendo que Sakura se fijara seriamente en él-... mi madre se fue de la casa cuando yo tenía cinco años... nunca más la volví a ver... 

- Lo siento mucho... – exclamó Sakura al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos del moreno... – sin duda debe haber sido muy duro para ti perder a tu madre tan pequeño... debiste extrañarla mucho... 

- La verdad no me acuerdo mucho de ella... tengo en mi mente que era morena y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules... además le gustaba reírse mucho... – admitió Kaede abatido por el recuerdo... – 

- Entonces tú y ella se parecían mucho... – dijo la mujer con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro dejando helado a Kaede por el comentario... 

- No lo creo... – dijo el moreno recobrando parte de la frialdad... – una vez alguien me dijo que me parecía a mi padre... – comentó recordando las palabras del pelirrojo... – cuando ella se fue de la casa mi padre recolectó todas las fotos de ella y las quemó en la biblioteca... nunca más volvió a mencionarla y le prohibió a todo el mundo hacerlo en su presencia... incluyéndome a mi... él sólo mencionaba su nombre cuando estaba furioso por algo... a veces no estoy seguro si lo que recuerdo son en verdad recuerdos o imágenes de mi imaginación... 

- ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? – preguntó Sakura 

- Sora...  se llamaba Sora... – dijo mirando por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacía uno de los jardines... – era hermoso...

- ¿Nunca más la volviste a ver?... – Kaede volvió la vista hacía la mujer y luego la bajó la vista hacía la taza de té... 

- No... cuando ella desapareció mi padre la excuso casi por un mes... después de eso finalmente me dijo que se había ido a Sudamérica con su amante... - entonces el moreno apretó fuertemente la taza que tenía entre sus manos... - cuando le pregunte por qué se había ido y nos había dejado él me dijo que era porque no quería cargar con un mocoso de 5 años que sólo le causaba problemas... que no quería cargar con una responsabilidad como yo... que yo no había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerla en casa... 

Sakura casi se desmayó de la impresión... ¿acaso era posible tamaña barbaridad???

- ¡Acaso te dijo eso tu padre cuando sólo tenías 5 años!!! – entonces de manera misteriosa el otrora frío y silencioso moreno continuó con el relato... 

- Así es... incluso recuerdo que cuando eran mis cumpleaños y no me llegaba nada de ella él decía que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella me recordara...  – dijo con una mueca en sus labios... – que ella había olvidado cuando había nacido yo... 

- Eso fue un grave error de parte de tu padre, Kaede... – le dijo la mujer... – no se le puede a cargar los fracasos matrimoniales a los niños, siempre se les debe proteger en esas terribles circunstancias... 

- No sólo era un error... – levantó Kaede la mirada... – sino también una mentira... antes de morir mi padre me dijo que ella no se había acordado de mi durante los trámites del divorcio, sin embargo después de su muerte cuando estaba revisando los papeles de su caja fuerte encontré los papeles de divorcio y muchas cartas de ella... en los documentos se dejaba claro los acuerdos de separación y la norma de visitas... que nunca se cumplió... además las cartas era de ellas para mi... había escritas casi dos semanales... aunque ella se fue a Sudamérica con otro hombre murió un año después en un accidente de tránsito... a lo mejor no quería llevarme con ella, pero nunca se olvidó de mí... había cartas de su abogado pidiendo garantías de que mi padre me entregaría las cartas que ella enviaba y que yo tendría pasaporte para poder visitarla, pero entonces ocurrió el accidente y mi padre me dijo por muchos años que ella estaba en Sudamérica demasiado divertida como para acordarse de mi... era todo una mentira... - dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba muda ante el horrible relato, entonces escucharon un débil sonido a un costado de la cocina y Kaede miró a su alrededor al igual que Sakura... casi se le paró el corazón al ver a Hanamichi al pie del umbral de la puerta con cara de haber escuchado bastante... 

- Vaya... ahora no me extraña que me creyeras tan rápido cuando te conté lo que le había hecho tu padre al mío... – dijo mientras Kaede se fijaba en lo atractivo que se veía con la ropa casual que llevaba puesta... – tu ya sabías lo bastardo sin conciencia y desgraciado que podía llegar a ser... 

- ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi!... – exclamó Sakura molesta reprendiéndole... 

- Disculpa... – le dijo... – pero sabemos que es verdad –  se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer... – hola mamá... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?...

Kaede sintió como la sangre le abandonaba el rostro...

- ¿Qué?... ¿acaso eres la madre de Hanamichi?

El moreno sintió como el estómago se le revolvía y se arrepintió de haber comido las galletas de canela, miró a la mujer por la cual había sentido esa extraña oleada de simpatía y al gigante que sobresalía a su lado... ¿cómo era posible que una dama tan encantadora fuera la madre de un do'aho?... con razón parecía tan informada...

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?... – dijo la mujer extrañada por la contrariedad del moreno... – pensé que estabas informado de mi apellido después de mi segundo matrimonio... ¿'quién creías que era?

- Seguramente una de mis amantes fantasmas... – dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa ante el rostro mortificado de Kaede... – cuando Ayako llegó creyó que era una diosa griega encaprichada que yo tenía guardada en secreto... 

- ¡No es verdad, do'aho!... – dijo Kaede arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver que había insultado a Hanamichi delante de su madre... – me temo que creí que era el ama de llaves... Sakura... – continuó el moreno algo apenado...

- Ah... – respondió la mujer sonriendo al comprender... – ya entiendo, entonces ahora te sientes avergonzado de tu sinceridad conmigo... no deberías hacerlo, estoy segura que te ha servido hablar de todo esto y que te sientes mejor... –

- Mamá... – interrumpió Hanamichi... – aún no me has dicho por qué estas aquí... pensé que me habías dicho que pasarías con Joshua todo esta semana ya que tiene muchos banquetes de boda y que iba a estar muy ocupado... ¿y por qué estás cocinando tú??? – dijo al percatarse del delantal que llevaba puesto y las verduras cortadas sobre la mesa y en las fuentes...

- Annie me ha pedido el día libre para poder visitar a su hijo que ha llegado desde el extranjero y como a mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo cocinar le he dicho que si... – dijo al ver el semblante ceñudo de Hanamichi... – tú no le dirás nada... hace mucho que no ve a su hijo y se merece un descanso... además como Joshua esta tan ocupado no vale la pena que este con él ya que casi no le veo... por eso decidí venir y disfrutar estos maravillosos días en la playa...

- ¿Entonces dices que Ayako no te llamó para decirte que estábamos haciendo?... – preguntó Hanamichi suspicaz examinando la expresión de inocencia de su madre... - es decir que esta visita sorpresa no se relaciona con que Kaede y yo estemos aquí???

- Cómo crees cariño... – respondió Sakura con su más dulce sonrisa... – eso ha sido una gran y maravillosa coincidencia y sorpresa... ya que debido a su trabajo es rara la vez que logro verlo y estar con él... la última vez que estuvo acá no pude mantenerlo quieto... 

- Se ha lo que te refieres- comentó Kaede suavemente...

- En serio?... acaso te ha molestado mucho?... – preguntó la mujer...

- No madre...  sólo he intentado que descanse... hasta cuando te vas a quedar?... – 

- Bueno... no sé... el tiempo esta tan bueno, que creo que disfrutaré algunos días acá... todo depende... – respondió Sakura ante la ofuscación de Hanamichi... 

- Joshua te echará de menos... – Kaede no pudo menos que sonreír... el pelirrojo era insistente, pero sin duda su madre era más tenaz aún... 

- Querido Hana... – dijo su madre dándole algunas palmaditas en el rostro... – Joshua somos matrimonio no siameses, podemos vivir separados el uno del otro por algunos días, por lo demás no esta muy lejos, si me baja la nostalgia lo voy a visitar... – Hanamichi murmuró algo mientras su madre se veía divertida frente a la clara ofuscación de él... entonces Kaede se levantó... realmente se sentía mal... esa mujer era la madre del pelirrojo, ella mejor que nadie sabía todo el daño que había causado con el incidente de la boda frustrada... 

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya... – dijo fríamente... – se que no debe quererme en su casa después de lo que ha sucedido... 

- ¡Maldición kitsune, hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso!... – explotó el pelirrojo... 

- Te equivocas Kaede... – dijo Sakura que suavemente impuso su voz frente a la explosión de Hanamichi... – los hijos no son responsables de los actos de los padres, además por lo que me has contado tu fuiste tan victima de él como nosotros... en cuanto a lo de Haruko ya es agua pasada... ¿no es así Hana?... 

- Eso ya se lo he dicho miles de veces, pero parece no creerme... 

- Y es que esperas que confié en ti de buenas a primeras después de todo lo que has hecho... – le encaró  Sakura... – con todo eso es un milagro que este aquí ahora... – Hanamichi le lanzó una mirada que fue inmediatamente amilanada por la de su madre...

- Yo le dije que lo cuidaría... – rezongó el pelirrojo...

- Guau!!! Que grandiosos e tu parte... supongo que no esperas un premio por eso... ¿cierto?

- ¡Cielos mamá!¿qué estas tratando de hacer?... – Sakura sonrió con calma y calidez...

- Sólo investigo cielo... nada más...

Pensando que Sakura y el pelirrojo querrían conversar a solas después de no haberse visto por algún tiempo Kaede preguntó donde estaba su habitación... Sakura se lo explicó indicándole que si necesitaba ayuda se la pidiera... el moreno se dedicó toda la tarde a hojear revistas deportivas que no se podía permitir el lujo de comprar, hablando con Sakura y observando como se relacionaban ella y el pelirrojo... después de la cena los tres se sentaron a ver una película y cuando esta terminó Hanamichi dijo que Kaede debía estar cansado y necesitaba irse a dormir a la habitación... cuando estaba a punto de subir a "dejar" a Kaede a su habitación pese a la mirada gélida del moreno (que rayaba en el pánico) una llamada internacional desarmó los planes del pelirrojo y esta se acentuó más aún cuando Sakura se ofreció acompañarlo hasta su habitación para que no tuviera que esperar...

- Lamento darle problemas justo cuando el ama de llaves no esta... – dijo Kaede mientras Sakura le ayudaba a colocarse una gran polera para poder dormir... entonces la mujer sacó un par de guantes de látex y se los paso al moreno para que pudiera lavarse la cara antes de dormir y se pusiera la parte de abajo del pijama... Kaede se sorprendió, ni a él ni a Hanamichi que se suponía eran tan inteligentes se les había ocurrid algo tan sencillo... 

- No te preocupes... lo disfruto... – respondió Sakura... - Ya es hora que Hanamichi recapacite, le dije que la venganza no le llevaría a nada bueno, pero él es tan insistente que no me escuchó... espero que haya comprendido... la venganza no trae nada bueno...

- Eso no es lo que piensa Ayako... – susurró el moreno... 

- Ayako es muy joven aún... ella lo ve todo en sus extremos... blanco o negro, bueno o malo... para ella aún no hay matices de grises... – respondió Sakura...

- Y Yo soy una gran mancha gris... cierto?

- Así es muchacho... la más grande que haya conocido... – respondió sonriendo... 

- No entiendo como usted no me odia y me ha permitido estar en su casa... – dijo Kaede cabizbajo... -  no después de las horribles mentiras que dije el día de la boda de Haruko con Hanamichi... después del escándalo y de que casi destruyo la vida de su hijo... – Sakura suspiro

- El odio no es un buen sentimiento hijo... sólo nos confunde y destruye al mismo tiempo, la verdad fue muy desagradable lo que sucedió en la boda y nos llevamos una terrible sorpresa, pero cuando Haruko le devolvió el anillo a mi hijo me pregunte si realmente estaba bien realizar ese matrimonio...

- Ayako me dijo que había destrozado el corazón de Hanamichi... y eso fue mi culpa...

- Ayako exagera... – respondió Sakura firmemente... – lo que yo quería y sigo queriendo es que mi Hana sea feliz... con la persona indicada sea quien sea... – dijo mientras miraba a Kaede de una manera que el moreno no pudo descifrar -  verás... no se que tanto te ha contado de su vida, pero desde la muerte de su padre Hanamichi estuvo obsesionado con la venganza contra tu padre, cuando él murió decidió dejarla atrás ya que tu no tenías nada que ver... entonces yo estaba orgullosa de él... sin embargo quedó un gran vació en su espíritu y buscó algo para llenarlo... algo hermoso y suave a lo cual cuidar... y encontró a Haruko, sin embargo Hana también valora mucho la fuerza de espíritu y el valor y creo que vio en Haruko una mujer suave por fuera, pero que en momento de adversidad pudiera apoyarse... sin embargo por la manera en que ella actuó en la boda no estoy tan segura que fuera así... ¿qué crees tu?

- Si me pregunta si creo que ellos congeniaban mi respuesta en No... – dijo tajante Kaede...

- Sólo imaginemos algo... – dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Kaede a sus azules ojos... – si tu fueras la pareja de mi hijo y alguien llegara a quitártelo... ¿qué harías?... – pese al sonrojo debido a las palabras de Sakura Kaede sintió como cada fibra de cu cuerpo se tensaba ante la idea de que alguien le alejara del pelirrojo... estaba loco... sabía que no debía reaccionar así, pero no podía evitarlo...  Sakura pudo ver furia en los azules y gélidos ojos del moreno... entonces sonrió... – es lo que me imaginaba... dijo acercándose a la puerta... – es mejor que cierres la puerta por dentro si crees que ya le has dado las buenas noches a mi hijo... – dijo antes de salir... Kaede confundido por lo que acababa de pasar así lo hizo... se acostó y cayó profundamente en el sueño pese a la insistente llamada del pelirrojo algunas horas después...

Nota de la autora: Gracias Xiomara, Randa1, Angeli, Smici, Celes... (ojala no se me escape nadie) por sus sugerencias en cuanto a lo de Haruko... gracias también Reiko Noriko... la verdad no había podido encontrar como se escribía bien do'aho y trate de que las terminaciones de "ella" esta vez no estuvieran... quedan aproximadamente 1 ó 2 capítulos... así que tengan paciencia ya que le queda poco... de nuevo  gracias por los reviews y las sugerencias... de verdad me han servido... por lo demás disculpen la demora... 


	12. Decidiendo mi camino

Titulo: La Venganza

Gracias!!! Llevo más de 50 reviews TT_TT la emoción me embarga ^_____^... 

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces y el argumento de esta historia esta basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier llamada "La amante del Novio"...

**Capítulo N° 12: Decidiendo mi camino.**

Aunque Hanamichi habían planeado la manera de pasar casi todo el día a solas con Kaede no contaba con la interferencia de su madre... ella se encargó de conseguir una infinidad de revistas de baloncesto mostrándose como una gran conocedora y fanática de ese deporte...

- Mi querido Hana era muy buen basketbolista cuando estaba en la secundaría... aunque al principio era bastante torpe aprendió muy rápido y consiguió becas deportivas para la universidad... incluso tenía un apodo...  – comentó su madre...

- Ya basta mamá... – le corto Hanamichi... – esto no es interesante

- No... siga... – le sonrió Kaede dejando helado al pelirrojo... – de verdad me interesa...

- Pues veras... – continuó Sakura... – le decían la Bestia Roja... por su color de pelo y su carácter ^__^! – entonces Kaede y Sakura se miraron con complicidad y se largaron a reír ante la mirada atónita y enfadada de Hanamichi... 

- Ok... ok... – dijo el pelirrojo derrotado frente a la coalición formada por Kaede y su madre...  - veo que les parece muy gracioso... según recuerdo Kaede tu me dijiste que también jugabas... no es cierto?... 

- Si... – respondió Kaede fríamente...

- Aunque lo dejaste antes que yo... seguro también tenías un apodo... dime... cómo te decían??? – le preguntó el pelirrojo ante Kaede que le ignoraba...

- ...

- Seguro nunca fuiste tan famoso como este talentoso... y nunca tuviste un apodo decente... 

- Super loky (como se escribe????)... - susurró Kaede... - también me decían el rey del hielo... 

- ¿Queeeeeeé?... – se levantó el pelirrojo encarando a Kaede... – tú eras el Super Locky del que todos hablaban????... el jugador número uno de todas las secundarias que se retiro del basketball de manera misteriosa... cielos kitsune... tenías más admiradoras porristas que todo un equipo junto... 

- Hanamichi... le reprendió Sakura... – deja de llamarlo kitsune...

- Pero mamá... este zorro fue al que estuve persiguiendo por casi toda mi época de prepa... – se disculpó Hanamichi... – tú eras todo una promesa en el basketball, incluso decían que podías llegar a la NBA... cada ves que había un partido entre nuestras preparatorias tu no aparecías... acaso me evitabas???

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakuragi?... – dijo Kaede – yo no tenía idea de quien eras... ¿cómo crees que iba a tratar de esquivarte?... simplemente no podía participar de todos los partidos que hacía mi escuela... esa fue una de las razones por las cuales lo deje... fue una coincidencia que justo fuera en tus partidos... – dijo con dolor en la voz...

- Pero si duda aún practicas algo... cierto Kaede???... – le interrumpió Sakura al ver el semblante sombrío del moreno... 

- Nunca lo deje completamente... – le respondió - aunque nunca pude dedicarle mi tiempo completo siempre ha sido una manera de mantenerme ligado a lo que me gusta...

- Ya veo... mi Hana también lo practica, incluso tiene un equipo dentro de sus empresas en el cual participa con otras organizaciones... sería interesante verlos a ustedes dos en un uno a uno... seguro cuando tus manos se recuperen podrán tener un partido... ¿cierto cariño?... – le dijo a Hanamichi que miraba a Kaede... 

- Claro mamá... siempre que el kit... Kaede quiera...

- Será un placer... – respondió Kaede frente a la sorpresa del pelirrojo... – te comerás tus palabras... _Bestía Roja_...

~~~ * ~~~

Mientras una hermosa castaña en un deportivo se encuentra frente a una hermosa casa en la ciudad de Sapporo...

- Buenas tardes... – le dijo la joven a un hombre que jardineaba en una casa contigua... – busco a la familia Mito... me podría decir donde puedo ubicarla...

- Si señorita... - respondió amablemente el anciano... – es la casa que esta junto a esta... creo que la señora Haruko se encuentra en casa, pero el señor Yohei salió temprano a trabajar...

- Muchas gracias... – le dijo la joven mientras tomaba dirección al lugar. 

La casa aunque era bastante pequeña, aunque poseía un jardín y estaba completamente arreglada... a la entrada se podía ver algunos juguetes en el suelo y dos niños jugaban...

- Hola niños... – saludo Ayako... – esta su mamá...

- Quien la busca... – preguntó el niño mayor... – 

- Mi nombre es Ayako y soy amiga de tu mamá... le puedes decir que estoy aquí por favor...

- Si señorita... – el pequeño entró con su hermana de la mano y a los pocos momentos apareció una mujer en la puerta... llevaba su cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura atado con una coleta... vestía un vestido sencillo y sobre él un delantal... la sorpresa en su mirada no desconcertó a Ayako, seguramente Haruko nunca se imaginaría volver a verla después del incidente de la iglesia... aunque ellas nunca habían sido buenas amigas se conocían lo suficiente para tenerse estima, y Ayako siempre la vio como la posibilidad de felicidad que su hermano se merecía después de todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que debió hacer para salir adelante... felicidad que se vio truncada con la llegada de Kaede Rukawa... el sólo acordarse del moreno le dio valor... – Hola Haruko... tanto tiempo sin vernos...

- Ayako... – susurró Haruko... – que sorpresa... que descortés de mi parte... – dijo reaccionando... – pasa por favor, debes estar cansada después de viajar hasta este lugar... 

- No te preocupes – dijo acercándose... – necesito hablar contigo... es algo muy importante... 

- Importante??? Esta bien Ayako pasa...

La casa estaba perfectamente ordenada y un aroma a galletas llenaba el ambiente...

- Siéntate por favor... justo ahora estaba sacando unas galletas...me dedico a vender y así ayudo en el hogar, además lo disfruto mucho...

- Ya veo... y tu esposo??? –

- Yohei esta trabajando... hoy llegará tarde... – respondió amablemente... - ¿cómo has estado?... has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi...

- ... no me preguntas por Hanamichi??... – le interrumpió Ayako... – es por el que he venido a verte...

- El otro día me ha llamado... y me preguntó por Kaede... pero no fue más específico...

-  Es por eso mismo que he venido... necesito tu ayuda Haruko... necesito que me ayudes a separar a Kaede Rukawa de mi hermano... 

El silencio invadió la habitación... mientras Ayako esperaba alguna reacción de Haruko que parecía perdida en sus palabras... 

- No se si lo sepas, pero Kaede esta ahora con mi hermano y tu sabes mejor que nadie que daño le puede hacer...

- Te equivocas Ayako... Kaede es una buena persona... – le interrumpió Haruko...

- Buena persona???... – le interrumpió con sorna... - ¿cómo puedes decir eso?... él destruyó tu matrimonio con Hanamichi... yo se cuanto se querían, él los engaño a los dos y después se fue sin decir nada... no deberías defenderlo...

- Hay muchas cosas que tu no sabes...

- Lo único que sé y que me importa es que Kaede Rukawa quiere ligar con Hanamichi y yo no voy a permitirlo... 

- Kaede quiere estar con Hanamichi???... – dijo Haruko con sorpresa... 

- Si, así es... aunque no dice nada abiertamente a mi no me engaña... 

- Y que dice Sakuragi-san de esto...

- No siempre es inmune a los encantos de ese zorro... ha caído en su trampa y por eso debemos ayudarle... – dijo levantando la voz... - no me importa que los dos sean hombre... pero cualquiera es mejor que ese ojiazul y tú me vas a ayudar a convencer a Hanamichi de eso... se lo debes a nuestra familia Haruko...

- Siempre sentí que Kaede no gustaba de las mujeres, sobretodo cuando mi madre trato de juntarlo conmigo... pero es extraño que Hanamichi le responda... – comentó Haruko... – ¿cómo es que ambos se juntaron???, pensé que después de la boda nunca más se verían...

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó Ayako confundida... - ¿acaso no sabes nada?... 

- Nada de qué???... – preguntó Haruko con una presión en el pecho ante la mirada preocupada de Ayako...

- Pensé que tu sabías...  – le respondió Haruko... – después de la boda Hanamichi se fue al extranjero para recuperarse y planear...

- Planear???... planear qué???– 

- Planear la manera de vengarse de Kaede Rukawa... cuando volvió comenzó su lucha por dejar en bancarrota las empresas de Rukawa y hasta ahora lo logró... Rukawa esta en la calle, todas sus empresas le pertenecen a Hanamichi junto con su casa y sus pertenencias valiosas... ya no le queda nada...

- Dios mío... – susurró Haruko mientras caía en un sillón con sus manos en las mejillas... 

- Después de eso sé que Hanamichi quería destruirlo de manera más personal, pero hace un par de semanas algo cambió... sé que Kaede se lastimó las manos por algo que Hanamichi hizo y después lo siguió hasta la casa de la playa que tu le prestaste...

- ... – Haruko permanecía en un sillón con las manos sobre las mejillas... toda la culpa del silencio calló sobre ella con un peso indescriptible... la única persona que le había ayudado en su peor momento había enfrentado la ira de su ex prometido... ella sabía por experiencia lo persistente que podía ser Hanamichi... entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro... – esto es mi culpa... - susurró... – yo debía hablar cuando era le momento... yo debía enfrentarme a mis padre y a Sakuragi-san... nunca debía dejar que Kaede hiciera todo por el sólo... esto es mi culpa...

-  ¿De qué hablas??? – preguntó Ayako confundida... – 

- Ayako... hay muchas cosas que tu ni tu familia saben sobre las razones que dieron pie para que Kaede interrumpiera la boda... espera... – dijo al ver que Ayako pensaba interrumpirla... – Kaede jamás me traicionó, él nunca hizo algo que yo no deseará o le hubiera pedido...

- ¿A qué te refieres???... – preguntó Ayako confundida... ¿A qué te refieres con que tu no hayas deseado???...

- Es mejor que  te pongas cómoda Ayako... – dijo al momento que su mente retornaba a la noche antes de la boda...

~~ * ~~ 

El atardecer caía de manera maravillosa sobre la costa... los rayos rojos combinaba perfectamente con el ánimo de Hanamichi Sakuragi... el pelirrojo había fracasado enormemente en su objetivo de estar a solas con el moreno... además antes de la cena la llegada de su asistente Akira Sendoh le había puesto de más mal humor, mientras él y su asistente estaban el despacho trabajando Kaede y Sakura se dedicaron a pasear por la playa...  Kaede se sentía extremadamente cómodo con Sakura... después de mucho tiempo logro hablar con alguien de su niñez y solitaria adolescencia.. de cómo el basketball llenó el vació dejado por su madre y su padre... de cómo su padre se encargó de que el no jugara más... mientras Sakura escuchaba comprensiva y atenta al moreno Kaede sintió envidia del pelirrojo por tener alguien como ella en su vida... al volver de la playa y como ya era bastante tarde Sakura invitó a Akira a quedarse a dormir. Él acepto agradecido ante la mirada agria del pelirrojo, que sin embargo no dijo nada sabiendo que jamás podrá ganarle a su madre... 

Al recordar sus dos anteriores encuentros con Akira, en el restaurante y la alcoba del hotel, Kaede se sintió enormemente avergonzado lo cual se acentuó cuando los sentaron juntos en la mesa, pero el le hizo sentirse cómodo  enseguida con sus chistes y bromas y pronto estuvieron divirtiéndose... 

La suave autoridad maternal de Sakura se impuso a Hanamichi para que fuera  a lavar los platos mientras Akira se estiraba y se quejaba del tirón muscular que tenía por haberse pasado en el gimnasio en la mañana... 

- ¿Por qué no te das un baño en el jacuzzi? – le sugirió Sakura indicando una piscina redonda con baldosines que se extendía al final de a terraza donde estaban... – un baño caliente sin duda desentumecerán tus músculos y te sentirás mucho más relajado... nunca esta de más... 

- Buena idea... – respondió Akira... - ¿Rukawa que dices?? – preguntó el hombre de cabellos parados al ojiazul... Kaede sintió franca envidia...

- Me encantaría, pero no podría... mis manos... además no tengo traje de baño... 

- Ese no es problema muchacho... – dijo Sakura con aire maternal... – tengo unos cuantos trajes para los invitados y puedes mantener las manos fuera del agua... si te resbalas Akira estará ahí para sostenerte... vamos Kaede... es una maravillosa forma de relajarse estar dentro del agua mientras ves la puesta del sol... 

Y realmente lo fue... Kaede sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba lo cual acompañado con la agradable compañía de Akira resultaba perfecto... hasta que llegó Hanamichi para encontrar a su asistente personal enseñando a un sonriente Kaede a sostener el vaso de vino si mancharse las manos... con una sonrisa que a él jamás le había dirigido... aunque el tampoco había hecho mucho por ello...

- ¿Te unes a nosotros Hanamichi??...

- Sonrió Akira flotando de espaldas en el agua...

Los ojos de Hanamichi se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Hanamichi que estaba cubierto solamente por lo que el pensaba un recatado traje de baño... Tenía el pelo húmedo con pequeñas gotas en las puntas y la cara brillante por el vapor. Estaba sonrojado y su habitual semblante frió estaba suavizado por las cejas mojadas y una tenue sonrisa en los labios... (n/k: déjenme ir a buscar el babero ^_^).

De pie junto al jacuzzi y con los zapatos casi tocando la toalla donde Kaede apoyaba los brazos Hanamichi parecía un gigante...

- ¿Quiero hablar contigo?...

Hanamichi tenía la capacidad de hacer que una petición pareciera una amenaza, pero Kaede se sintió a salvo con Akira a su lado. Por lo menos él no le provocaba turbulencias emocionales ni pensamientos XXX...

- Pues habla... – dijo Kaede despreocupado con un leve encogimiento de hombros... mientras Akira se acercaba para tomar el vaso de vino que se encontraba a un costado de Kaede... a Hanamichi se le tensó el mentón...

- Aquí no. Ahora.

- Pero no estoy listo para salir. Akira y yo nos estamos relajando. ¿verdad Akira?. Tu madre nos lo ha recomendado... deberías probarlo da'aho... ¿qué...?

Apenas tubo tiempo para registra la advertencia de Akira cuando sintió cuando Hanamichi se agacho, lo tomó por las axilas y lo sacó sin esfuerzo del agua... 

- Do'aho!!!...

Sin hacer caso a las salpicaduras y las risas de Akira, Hanamichi arrastró por los aires a Kaede hasta un amplio recibidor tras unos ventanales abiertos... 

- Maldición do'aho... estoy mojando todo!!!

- ¡No creas que podrás utilizar a Akira para ponerme celoso! – gruño afirmándole fuertemente los brazos para inmovilizarlo... 

- ¡Do'aho! – explotó Kaede soltándose...

- Lo mismo que puedo contratarlo puedo despedirlo... recuérdalo la próxima vez que sientas ganas de coquetear con él. Podría costarle la carrera...  

- ¡No despedirías a un empleado por coquetear conmigo y mucho menos a Akira! – exclamó Kaede con una convicción que provocó destellos de apreció en los ojos de Hanamichi...

- No, no lo haría, porque no soy el cruel bastardo que crees que soy... y no he dicho que él coqueteara contigo,... eh dicho que tú coqueteas con él... acaso no crees que me he dado cuenta que has hablado más con él en unos minutos que conmigo en semanas... que incluso le has sonreído...

- Sólo estaba siendo amistoso... no soy el madito cubo de hielo que crees que soy... – dijo utilizando la misma frase de Hanamichi...

- Amistosos???... medios desnudos y con un par de copas de vino??? Yo sacaría una conclusión equivocada de alguien en tu situación kitsune...

Kaede quería discutir lo de su desnudez, pero pensó que era mejor desviar su atención de su cuerpo...

- ¡me dices que estoy borracho???

Hanamichi sabía muy bien que la situación en la que Kaede estaba con Akira no era para nada mal interpretable, sin embargo seguía furioso. Sólo había una explicación... estaba celoso. Una oleada de triunfo inundó a Kaede seguida de un profundo resentimiento... ¡tenía menos derecho que motivos para estar celosos!!!...

- No... – le respondió Hanamichi que se mantuvo parado frente a él con las manos en las caderas y las piernas abiertas interrumpiendo la salida... – sólo te acuso de ser un estúpido si crees que te dejaré salirte con la tuya. Esto es entre tu y yo, Kaede. No dejaré que te escondas tras otro por inocente que parezca.. si quieres coquetear... ¿por qué no lo haces conmigo???

- ¡Eres un do'aho arrogante!!!... – le dijo Kaede con un brillo fiero en los ojos... 

- Hasta que muestras algo de emoción... pensé que estaba excluido de esas demostraciones... – dijo el pelirrojo mientras deslizaba su mirada por el cuerpo del moreno... – es difícil borrar los recuerdos... cierto Kaede???- algo dentro del moreno explotó...

-  Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie... eres tú quien no se puede deshacer de los recuerdos...!!! –

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso????

- ¡Haruko!

- ¿Qué pasa con Haruko??? – preguntó Hanamichi con fingido desinterés... no engaño a Kaede ni por un instante...

- Bueno. Sigue siendo tu ideal... no???

Kaede cruzó los brazos al comenzar a enfriarse... su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo y sus ojos azules brillaban con furia... ahora que Hanamichi había tenido esa oleada de celos él se sentía con derecho de poner a flote esa corrosiva envidia que había intentado ocultar a su amiga con tanto esfuerzo... 

- Ella sigue siendo la frágil muchacha perfecta que amaste y perdiste... tu alma gemela que supiste era para ti desde la primera vez que la viste, pero sabes que... – dijo perdiendo completamente el control.. – resulta que ella se cazó con otro... así que supongo debes haberte equivocado... aunque eso no puedes aceptarlo. Estas tan pegado en su recuerdo que siempre me estas haciendo preguntas de ella y lo que esta haciendo... – Hanamichi soltó una maldición...

- Eso de siempre esta muy lejos de la verdad... debe ser tu conciencia culpable... y no es lo que hizo ella lo que me persigue Kaede, sino que parte jugaste tú en todo eso... – sin embargo Kaede ya estaba totalmente fuera de control y no escuchaba nada de lo que Hanamichi le decía, su acostumbrada postura fría y controlada estaba hecha pedazos...

-  ¿Volviste para ver si podías recuperar viejos sentimientos???¿te preguntas si tienes una segunda oportunidad???... pues si tienes esperanzas que ella no sea feliz esperarás mucho tiempo... ella y Yohei se aman y son la pareja más feliz que conozco... 

- No soy del tipo que pierde su tiempo con causas perdidas... – replicó el pelirrojo – y en eso se convirtió Haruko el día que se caso... sólo tres meses después de separarnos...

- ¿En serio???... – preguntó Kaede con sarcasmo... – entonces, ¿por qué te enfadaste cuando no le dije que nos habíamos acostado???... ¿acaso esperabas que le contara lo fantástico amante que eres y que así comprendiera lo que había perdido?... 

- Estas siendo totalmente irracional Kaede...  esto se esta saliendo de control... – dijo avanzando hacía él moreno furioso... y por segunda vez no lo vio venir... un puñetazo directo en su mandíbula que lo desequilibró completamente, esta vez Kaede golpeo con su mano que estaba semi quemada, y de tal manera que no resultó lastimada... la caída del pelirrojo le dio tiempo de escabullirse por la puerta y correr por la escalera en dirección a su habitación... sentía perfectamente la presencia de Hanamichi tras él... el moreno alcanzó su habitación y con los dedos temblorosos cerró el pestillo de ella antes que Hanamichi se lanzara contra la puerta con todo su peso... 

- Vete do'aho – murmuró Kaede con desesperación, la discusión había mermado tanto sus fuerzas físicas como emocionales...

- ¡¡Kitsune... déjame entrar!!!... – gritó Hanamichi desde afuera golpeando la puerta con una patada para ponerle más énfasis a su petición...

¿Para qué?... – se preguntó Kaede... – para que siguiera con sus acusaciones sobre la boda, para que analizara su explosión con su mente aguda... siempre pensó que el amor sería una experiencia llena de buenos momentos, enriquecedora y magnifica... no una carrera de obstáculos en la cual se hundía con desesperación... 

- Vete... – volvió a susurrar mientras caía sentado en el suelo... – sólo vete Hanamichi...

Seguramente no se atrevería a botar la puerta, eso seguramente atraería a Sakura... una lágrima corrió por la blanca mejilla de Kaede cuyos ojos permanecían ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello ébano...

- ¿Kaede??? ¿qué pasa???¿Estás llorando?... déjame entrar Kaede... no te haré daño... sólo quiero hablar... 

Kaede se levantó y se secó las lágrimas... ¿no hacerle daño???... tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y todo era su culpa...

- Pero yo o quiero hablar... ahora sólo vete... o gritaré desde la terraza y tu madre vendrá para acá...

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Kaede esbozó una amarga sonrisa y pego la oreja a la madera, entonces escucho un crujido en la ventana abierta del balcón... la ventana que daba al acantilado... las mejillas de Kaede perdieron el poco color que tenían al ver como Hanamichi saltaba desde la habitación contigua y resbalaba al poner el pie sobre el fierro de la terraza...

- Madición da'ahou... pudiste haberte matado!!! – exclamó al verlo caer elegantemente frente a él... 

- No... una pierna rota o dos como mucho... – dijo con su habitual arrogancia mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo...

- Idiota... – 

- Te hubiera importado que me hubiera matado... Kaede????  - preguntó Hanamichi mirando sus profundos ojos azules... – quizás piensas que me lo tengo merecido... que es el justo castigo que debo recibir... 

- Estúpido... – susurró... – estúpido da'hou

- Discúlpame... – susurró Hanamichi... – nos hemos dicho cosas horribles... por eso crees que tienes razón... no debemos hablar...

Se apartó entonces para poder realizar sus manos por los hombros hasta las delgadas caderas del moreno... entonces metió sus manos en su traje de baño y acarició sus bien formadas nalgas... la blancura del cuerpo de Kaede contrastaba con el negro del traje de baño. La única protesta que Kaede pudo hacer fue un suspiro de Anhelo al sentir la lengua de Hanamichi humedecer sus tetillas... 

- Shisssss... 

Hanamichi ahogó un murmullo con los labios y lo guió suavemente hasta la cama tendiéndose de espalda dejando al moreno sobre él a horcajadas...  entonces estiró el brazo y prendió la lamparilla sin romper el contacto con el moreno y mientras su sabor adictivo lo inundaba Kaede que ayudaba torpemente a quitarse la camisa y despojarse él del traje de baño... entonces Hanamichi abarcó sus nalgas desnudas para moverlo contra sus caderas y hacer que sus masculinidades se rozaran entre sí de manera que Kaede se retorció de placer... Hanamichi estaba a punto de moverse cuando una llamada a la puerta los paralizó a los dos...

- Kaede, ¿estás bien??? – se escuchó la voz de Sakura desde el exterior... – pensé que había oído un grito...

Kaede bajo su mirada avergonzada hacía Hanamichi cuyas facciones estaban marcadas de pasión...

- Si... – contestó presa del pánico... – si... no pasa nada... estoy bien... 

- ¿Estás seguro????

- Si, si... estoy seguro. No te preocupes. Sakura. Gracias

Kaede sintió una oleada de júbilo  ante la expresión de alegria de Hanamichi. Cuando sintieron los pasos de Sakura alejarse hanamichi lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a él...

- Sabes que estamos aquí juntos... – le susurró...  eso es bueno... así sabrá que no debe molestar hasta mañana...

Siguieron largos minutos de juego hasta que Hanamichi le susurró...

- Esta vez te quiero sentir kitsune... quiero que sepas cuanto quiero estar contigo... – dijo entre jadeos...

Hanamichi le acomodó suavemente entre sus piernas levantando la cadera suavemente entonces Kaede colocó unos de sus delgados dedos en su entrada y penetró en el para poder prepararlo... una leve mueca en el rostro de Hanamichi le indico la incomodidad que sentía, entonces Kaede comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas para poder relajarlo... a los pocos minutos continuó con un segundo y tercer dedo...  

- Deja de jugar kitsune... te quiero dentro de mi... – le suplico Hanamichi...  

Un  brillo juguetón apareció en los ojos de Kaede... era la primera vez que veía a Hanamichi suplicar por algo... entonces se ubicó frente a su entrada y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo... entonces hizo invocación a toda su fuerza de voluntad para darle a tiempo al pelirrojo de acostumbrarse... entonces Hanamichi se movió para tomarlo por las nalgas y hacer más profunda la penetración... toda la fuerza de voluntad se diluyó en cuestión de segundos siguiendo un ritmo lento y sensual que fue acelerando progresivamente hasta que los dos estuvieron al borde de una explosión de placer... mientras Hanamichi masturbaba a Kaede, los dos explotaron al mismo tiempo quedando completamente exhaustos... 

Luego, mientras los dos yacían con las piernas y brazos entrelazados Hanamichi tomo las manos del moreno y las beso delicadamente...

- Si nos sale así de bien ahora, imagínate como nos saldrá cuando estés sano y puedas utilizarlas de nuevo...

- Supongo entonces que somos amantes, después de todo...

- Podemos ser más que eso Kaede...

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, Kaede se sentí demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello ahora, mientras el sueño comenzaba a inundarlo pudo escuchar un susurró que salía de los labios del pelirrojo...

- ¿Qué papel jugaste en la boda kitsune???... – susurró medio dormido... – Haruko...

Kaede sintió como la sangre se le helaba... la sombra de su mejor amiga se cernía sobre él como una muralla negra que no podía pasar y amenazaba con aplastarlo... siempre existiría la duda entre ellos, siempre estaría de manera sinuosa y venenosa... entre sus sueños Hanamichi le había dado la respuesta de lo que debía hacer... esta vez y pese al dolor que le causaba desaparecería para siempre...

Nota de la Autora. No me maten!!!! Kaede se tiene que ir, sino el final no funciona... de todas maneras siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos... miles de gracias por los reviews, han sido de gran ayuda... Reiko nótese la exclusiva... y gracias por el fics... besos... 


	13. CApítulo Nº13: Separación

Titulo: La Venganza  
  
Gracias por los reviews... y 1.000.000.0000.0000 de disculpas por la horrible demora.... Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces y el argumento de esta historia esta basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier llamada "La amante del Novio"...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Kaede sintió como la sangre se le helaba... la sombra de su mejor amiga se cernía sobre él como una muralla negra que no podía pasar y amenazaba con aplastarlo... siempre existiría la duda entre ellos, siempre estaría de manera sinuosa y venenosa... entre sus sueños Hanamichi le había dado la respuesta de lo que debía hacer... esta vez y pese al dolor que le causaba desaparecería para siempre...  
  
Capítulo N° 13: Separación.  
  
El amanecer aunque cálido, mostraban algunas nubes amenazantes... parecía el más frío que Kaede hubiera vivido en su vida... era idéntico al amanecer en que su madre se marchó de su hogar... sentía el mismo vacío y desilusión, sólo que esta vez era él el que se marchaba. Lenta y suavemente se levantó de la cama, miró a su lado y observó a Hanamichi que dormía placidamente... después de toda la actividad que habían tenido juntos no era raro que el pelirrojo estuviera exhausto... él mismo lo estaba, pero había hecho apremio a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse dormido, sabía que esa era su última noche junto a la persona que había logrado traspasar años de amargura y soledad,... simplemente para dejarle con el recuerdo amargo de lo que pudo haber sido. Por primera vez se arrepintió de haber ayudado a Haruko... era su amiga, su única amiga, pero sentía que el esfuerzo le arrebataba la única oportunidad de ser feliz... volvió a recordar la promesa que le hiciera a Haruko sobre mantener silencio... a Hanamichi y a los Akagi... lo que había pasado antes de la boda era un secreto con el cual moriría... una secreto que le estaba matando en vida,... pero había dado su palabra, y de algo que estaba orgulloso era de cumplir siempre sus promesas, por difícil que esto fuera.  
  
Un leve suspiro salió de sus delgados labios... miró a Hanamichi nuevamente quien se removió entre sueños y movió uno de sus cabellos pelirrojos que cubría sutilmente su rostro... se veía adorable, calmado, en paz y feliz... se preguntó que parte le correspondería a él de la expresión que tenía Hanamichi en el rostro... se levantó rápidamente aunque con sutiliza felina, sin hacer el menor ruido... si no se iba luego seguro al despertarse el pelirrojo se arrepentiría... sacó algunas de sus ropas del closet y en silencio se vistió y las metió en un bolso deportivo... al menos no tenía mucho que llevar...  
  
Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Pensó en dejar una nota, pero luego se arrepintió. Entre menos tuviera el pelirrojo para recordarle, mejor... él era fuerte... seguro superaría el que le dejara... sin embargo lamentaba no poder despedirse de Sakura... la mujer tenía el aire maternal que le había faltado durante gran parte de su vida y en pocas horas había compensado algo de ello... le hubiera gustado darle las gracias.  
  
Sin duda Hanamichi encontraría a alguien con quien estar y a quien amar... alguien cuyo pasado no estuviera tan manchado de secretos como el suyo... finalmente él mismo conocía a muchas mujeres y hombres que gustosos llenarían cualquier vacío que sufriera el pelirrojo... en su corazón o en su cama. Esto no dejó de molestarle a Kaede, aunque sabía que la decisión de dejarle era suya no podía dejar de molestarle el imaginarse a Hanamichi en brazos de otra persona. En medio de estos pensamientos tomó las llaves del jeep de Hanamichi que estaba sobre la mesita de entrada y se dirigió a la puerta... dio una última mirada en dirección a la habitación del pelirrojo y salió de la casa... no volvió a mirar atrás.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Ayako había permanecido completamente en silencio desde que había salido de la casa de Haruko... después de escuchar el relato de la mujer no sabía de que manera volvería a mirar a Hanamichi y Kaede a los ojos... ahora entendía muchas cosas... la manera tan fría en que Kaede intervino el matrimonio... el rechazo absoluto de Haruko de hablar con Hanamichi después de la boda y la razón porque le creyó culpable tan fácilmente, la posterior boda tan apresurada entre Haruko y Yohei... Las mujeres habían esperado que Yohei llegara para que se quedara con los niños... era hora que Hanamichi supiera la verdad de los labios de la misma Haruko... ella se lo debía a los dos... levemente miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado... Haruko se veía algo pálida, pero su mirada era decidida, finalmente aclararía las cosas... Ayako no podía dejar de sentir resentimiento contra la mujer que tenía al lado suyo, la había considerado casi como una hermana, pero ahora... tantas mentiras, tanto daño y tanto tiempo perdido... ojalá llegara a tiempo para que su hermano supiera la verdad y pudiera rehacer su vida... aunque fuera al lado del molesto kitsune...  
  
~~*~~  
  
No estaba en lo equivocado... apenas se había subido al auto las gotas comenzaron a caer desde el cielo que ahora se encontraba completamente oscuro... el viento costero aumentaba de velocidad rápidamente lo cual sumado a la lluvia disminuía la visión en la carretera... su mente se encontraba entre alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible y el pelirrojo que había dejado atrás... aún ahora sentía esa terrible presión en el pecho que le indicaba que no estaba haciendo lo correcto... que no debería estar escapando de esa manera... que debería contarle todo a Hanamichi,... pero de todas maneras seguía conduciendo en dirección contraria. La lluvia dejaba marcadas bandas sobre los cristales del jeep, y aunque tenía bastante experiencia al conducir no estaba acostumbrado en ese clima, por lo general el se manejaba en la ciudad, donde las calles con asfalto y semáforos daban las señales de seguridad... ahora sólo estaba rodeado de acantilados, árboles y el mar... un trueno seguido de un rayo cruzó el cielo iluminándolo todo haciendo que el corazón de Kaede comenzara a latir con furia... sentía como la sangre fluía a través de sus oídos. Detuvo su auto en la berma para poder tranquilizarse...  
  
Cálmate... - susurró para si... - son sólo trueno y rayos... no te comportes como un niño...  
  
Kaede volvió a encender el auto en medio de la tormenta que se estaba desatando, los 50 km por hora casi no se sentía debido a lo resbaladizo del terreno, sin embargo sus ansias por alejarse del lugar no dejaban paso a la prudencia... pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro... ¿por qué sentía tanta angustia en ese momento?¿a qué se debía esa suma de malos presentimientos que le embragaban? en medio de una arboleda de abetos un rayo dio medio a medio en uno de ellos haciendo que este se partiera por la mitad... una de las partes fue a dar directamente contra a un costado del camino mientras que la otra fue a dar a la carretera en el mismo momento que otro rayo iluminaba el cielo y que Kaede debido a las lágrimas, la lluvia y el viento no pudo ver... después de eso sólo oscuridad...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Hanamichi -  
  
Ya eran como las 10 de la mañana cuando el pelirrojo se despertó sudando... la fuerza del viento abrió la ventana dejando que el helado hielo costero entrara por ella... inmediatamente miró a su lado y se percató que la el lugar que debería estar ocupado por el moreno de ojos azules se encontraba vació. Un escalofríos le recorrió desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies. Su corazón latía a mil por hora... acababa de tener una pesadilla, pero no podía recordar de que se trataba. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí Kaede, sin embargo antes de hacerlo ya sabía la respuesta... se había marchado de la casa. Rápidamente se colocó algo de ropa (n/k: recuerden que estaba desnudo ^.~) y salió de la habitación. Apenas salió de ella se encontró con su madre que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta...  
  
Hana cariño... ¿sucede algo?... te oí gritar... - dijo Sakura con un tono de preocupación en la voz...  
  
No te preocupes mamá... -dijo el pelirrojo tratando de conservar la calma... - sólo ha sido una pesadilla...  
  
Pero... ¿y el golpe?... - continuó Sakura...  
  
El viento abrió la ventana y se ha roto al golpear contra la pared... - continuó Hanamichi  
  
Sakura dio una mirada al interior de la habitación de su hijo y se percató de la ausencia del moreno en el mismo momento que el pelirrojo pasaba por su lado para bajar la escalera...  
  
Hana... ¿y Kaede?...  
  
Hanamichi se paralizó antes de bajar la escalera...  
  
Se ha ido mamá...  
  
Pero cómo???... Hana... - dijo la mujer acercándose a su hijo... - hay una tormenta espantosa afuera... y se fue en esas condiciones...  
  
Es un kitsune baka... - dijo Hanamichi casi en un murmullo... - ese estúpido no le ha importado nada con tal de dejarme... - entonces empuño la mano y golpeó fuertemente la muralla sin importarle la dureza de esta... en ese momento Sendoh salió de su habitación y miró perplejo a su jefe... el pelirrojo parecía fuera de control... su madre a su lado trataba de calmarle...  
  
Hanamichi... - dijo Sendoh al ver su mano sangrar... -  
  
Hanamichi vio a Sendoh cerca suyo y la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de Kaede y él en el jacuzzi sonriendo... sin él... una oleada retardada de furia y celos se descargó en Hana al recordarlo... y su blanco fue Sendoh quien no supo que fue lo que lo golpeó hasta darse cuenta que el puño de Hanamichi volvía a intentar estrellarse en su rostro...  
  
¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Hanamichi Sakuragi???!!!!... - le gritó Sakura a su hijo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Akira...  
  
Dime Akira... - soltó Hanamichi sin escucha a su madre... - ¿dónde se supone que se van a juntar tu y Kaede???... ¿cuál era el plan?... burlarse y luego largarse...  
  
¿De que demonios estás hablando???.. - preguntó Akira sin entender nada... -  
  
- No te hagas el estúpido!!!!... - gritó Hanamichi dirigiéndose nuevamente a él... seguro el kitsune te espera en algún lugar y tu luego te juntarás con él... eso nunca lo permitiré... entendiste????!!!!...  
  
* Plaf *  
  
La pequeña mano de Sakura se instaló en la mejilla de Hanamichi haciéndole reaccionar y parándole en seco...  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi... - dijo en un tono que helaría el infierno... - ¿qué rayos estás diciendo??... ¿cómo se te ocurre que Kaede y Akira harían eso???  
  
Ellos dos estaban el en Jacuzzi... - dijo Hana ante la atónita mirada de Akira y Sakura... - él se estaba riendo junto con Akira...  
  
Y seguro tú le has dado muchos motivos para que se ría contigo... ¿cierto?... - dijo seria... - si fueras más observador te darías cuenta que es imposible que Kaede tuviera algo con Akira... ese chico ya esta enamorado...  
  
Cuando Hanamichi estaba a punto de preguntar más el teléfono sonó. Sakura dejó a Sendoh y Hanamichi solos mientras iba a atender el teléfono... Hanamichi miró a Akira y se acercó a él para luego extenderle la mano...  
  
Yo... yo lo siento Akira... - dijo Hanamichi dándole la mano... - actúe de una manera muy estúpida...  
  
¿Cómo un da'aho?... - dijo Akira sonriendo...  
  
Si... como un da'aho... - respondió Hana triste... - jamás esperé que se marchara de esta manera... pensé que nuestros problemas estaban resueltos,... pero me equivoque... - terminó...  
  
En ese momento la madre de Hana entró veloz por la puerta... su rostro se veía descompuesto y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos...  
  
Mamá???.. - dijo acercándose rápidamente a ella y tomándole por los hombros... - ¿qué sucede?... ¿le ha pasado algo a Ayako?...  
  
No... no era por Ayako... - dijo tratando de controlar su voz y mirando fijamente los ambarinos ojos de sus hijos... - Hana cariño... el jeep en que iba Kaede...  
  
La sangre se paralizó en el cuerpo del pelirrojo y su cara pasó de estar roja a Blanca en fracción de segundos... Kaede... el jeep... la lluvia... los malditos rayos y truenos...  
  
El auto en que iba Kaede se estrelló con un árbol y se encuentra grave en el hospital de la región... muy grave... Hana...  
  
Hanamichi soltó rápidamente a su madre... mientras Akira la afirmaba el pelirrojo salía a toda velocidad de la casa tomando las llaves del auto de su madre... mientras se dirigía hacia el hospital local Hanamichi rezaba por el kitsune...  
  
Nota de la autora: después de un horrible bloqueo mental... por fin el capítulo trece. Este es más corto por dos grandes razones... 1.- no quería que el N ° 13 fuera el último.... 2. Lo que viene no me calzaba bien aquí... en fin, como el bloqueo ha cedido espero que el próximo este más que luego... 


	14. Capítulo N°14: Mentiras Verdaderas

Titulo: La Venganza

Gracias por los reviews....... Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces y el argumento de esta historia esta basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier llamada "La amante del Novio"...

~~ * ~~

**Capítulo N° 14: Mentiras Verdaderas**

_...Que no muera..._

_...Que no muera..._

_...Que no muera..._ ...Que no muera... 

_...Que no muera..._

Como si fuera un poderosos mantra Hanamichi repetía una y otra vez la misma frase en su mente... no recordaba como había llegado al auto ni como en ese momento se encontraba en la carretera en dirección al hospital local. Tampoco tenía idea que había sucedido con su madre y Akira en su casa, su pensamiento en ese momento se encontraba completamente enfocado en le moreno que en ese momento se debatía entre la vida y la muerte... la persona que en ese momento ocupaba gran parte de su vida... 

- Kaede... – susurró el pelirrojo al momento que estacionaba su todo terreno en las afueras del centro asistencial...

Hanamichi salió del auto sin importarle estar mal estacionado y corrió hacia la recepción... 

- Necesito saber donde se encuentra Kaede Rukawa... – dijo Hanamichi agitado a la mujer que estaba en la recepción... – llegó en un accidente de transito... en la madrugada... 

La mujer revisó su computador y vio la lista de pacientes que habían llegado ese día...

- ¿Es usted pariente del señor Rukawa?... – preguntó la mujer... 

- No... quiero decir si... – dijo entre tartamudeos... – el no tiene familia y yo soy lo más parecido a una... 

- Ya veo... – dijo la joven... – en estos momentos se encuentra en pabellón... siga por este pasillo y suba al piso 5, el médico a cargo estará ahí en cuanto haya terminado con el señor Rukawa...

Antes que la mujer pudiera terminar Hanamichi ya se encontraba en las escaleras en dirección al 5 piso, seguro así llegaba más rápido que en un ascensor. Al llegar al quinto piso se encontró con las paredes blancas típicas de los hospitales junto con el característico olor a alcohol y desinfectante... el estómago le dio un vuelco a momento que el mundo hacía exactamente lo mismo...  en ese instante unos brazos le sujetaron... al levantar la vista Hanamichi se encontró con unos conocidos ojos cafés enmarcados en cristales... 

- Kogure... – dijo Hanamichi... - ¿tu aquí?...

- Tu madre me ha llamado apenas saliste como un loco de tu casa y has tenido la suerte que me encontraba por acá cerca... – dijo el castaño al momento que Hanamichi recuperaba sus fuerzas... – es mejor que te quedes aquí... yo conozco a varios colegas en este hospital y conseguiré información sobre el estado de Kaede... quédate tranquilo Hanamichi, no ayudara en nada si te descontrolas... – terminó severo... 

- Gracias Kogure... – dijo el pelirrojo... – has lo que puedas... debo saber como se encuentras... que ha pasado con él...

Kogure hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y dejo a Hanamichi... mientras el pelirrojo tomaba asiento en la sala de espera miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza... la primera vez que había visto a Kaede, él estaba con Haruko en la casa de sus padres, Kaede vestía elegantemente en un traje azul oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos... sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención fue la posición altiva del muchacho, fría e inalcanzable como un témpano de hielo... un rey de hielo... cuando Haruko le dijo su apellido sintió como el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros... frente a él se encontraba el hijo del hombre que había acabado con su familia, que había manchado la reputación de su padre y sumido a su madre en arduas jornadas laborales. Sin embargo con le tiempo comprendió que no tenía sentido odiar al hijo por los pecados del padre y más aún cuando sentía que eran diferentes. Primero sintió celos de él, la manera en que Haruko le miraba y parecía pedirle ayuda para todo... la confianza que la muchacha tenía en sus palabras, sin embrago con el tiempo se dio cuneta que era más una relación de hermanos que de hombre y mujer... además había algo más... algo inexplicable... sentía como el moreno se tensaba al estar cerca de él... le rehuía, se alejaba de ellos... quizás no confiaba en él... pero Hanamichi se había prometido ganarse su confianza... mostrarle que era digno de su amiga Haruko... cual fue su sorpresa el día de la boda al ver como el moreno se alzaba entre los invitados e inventaba una historia tan inverosímil que hasta quiso reírse ahí mismo, algo que sin duda Haruko nunca creería... pero que sin embargo creyó... de manera rápido y sin explicaciones... y al poco tiempo se caso con el chofer de su casa...

Aun recordaba las ansias de venganza de ese momento, las ganas de estrangular al muy hijo de perra por haberle causado todo ese daño... su empresa que hasta ese momento era floreciente se derrumbó en cuestión de semanas... los socios retiraron sus acciones y tuvo que irse al extranjero  rehacer sus vida y planear su venganza... la oportunidad se presentó y lenta e insidiosamente comenzó a comprar las acciones de Rukawa.corp... el moreno no había visto el peligro hasta que había sido muy tarde... en ese momento lo quería destruido, humillado... sin embrago nunca parecía ser suficiente, siempre buscaba nuevas maneras de hacerle la vida a cuadritos al moreno... su madre tenía  razón... se le había escapado de las manos... ya no recordaba el sentimiento que le había impulsado a comenzar la venganza... la noche en el hotel había cambiado todo... en sus brazos había tenido a su enemigo retorciéndose de placer y el mismo había sentido lo mismo... y en la mañana al despertase, mucho antes que el moreno, se sorprendió al verlo al lado suyo... su piel alabastrada, sus pestañas oscuras en forma de media luna sobre sus mejillas aún sonrosadas... sus delgados labios entreabiertos... esa mañana Hanamichi se había dado cuenta de lo falsa que era en ese momento su venganza... de lo poco que le importaba que la boda se hubiera arruinado y lo mucho que le gustaba tener al moreno en su cama... a su lado... lo mucho que le gustaría tenerlo mucho tiempo a su lado... pero nunca se lo había dicho... 

- Hanamichi... – 

La voz de una mujer sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, entonces sacó sus manos del rostro y levantó la vista... se encontró con los preocupados ojos de su madre y Akira que le acompañaba...

- Cariño... ¿cómo esta Kaede?.. – preguntó la mujer angustiada al ver el aspecto demacrado de su hijo... 

- No se mamá... – respondió el pelirrojo en un susurró... – aún no han dicho nada...  

En ese momento Kogure se apareció en la entrada de la sala de espera junto con un médico mayor... los dos traían el rostro apesadumbrado... Hanamichi se levantó de un brinco al ver a los dos médicos entrar...

- ¡qué ha sucedido?? ¿ cómo esta Kaede??... respóndame maldita sea... ¿cómo esta?... 

- Cálmate Hanamichi...- dijo Kogure... – si no te calmas no te diremos nada y tendrás que salir de aquí... 

El pelirrojo quedó sorprendido por el tono duro del "cuatro ojos" ...

- El es Shou Akashi... es el médico que recibió a Kaede anoche...

- Bueno... Kogure me ha dicho que ustedes son las únicas personas que vendrán por el joven Rukawa... – comenzó el hombre apesadumbrado... – el joven Kaede Rukawa ingreso esta mañana después de haber sufrido un accidente automovilístico en la carretera... su estado al llegar era de extrema gravedad, sufrió un paro cardiaco antes de ingresar la centro del cual salió gracias a la atención oportuna de los paramédico de la ambulancia... tiene múltiples fracturas costales debido a que no uso cinturón de seguridad, lo cual además provocó un hemotórax (1), tiene una perforación del diafragma lo cual complica más la situación...  una de sus piernas esta fracturada, lo mismo que su brazo izquierdo... lo que más nos preocupa es el traumatismo craneano que produjo un hematoma dentro del cerebro y lo mantiene en estado de coma profundo... 

Un ensordecedor silencio inundó la habitación...

_...estado de coma profundo..._

Hanamichi no podía asimilar la situación...

_...estado de coma profundo..._

Su kitsune se encontraba en ese lugar al borde de la muerte y el no podía hacer nada... 

_...estado de coma profundo..._

Y si se moría... si no alcanzaba a decirle todo lo que quería decirle... 

Por primera vez en su vida Hanamichi no sabía que hacer... 

~~*~~

Un fuerte dolor inundaba sus sentidos, sólo había oscuridad... y frió... mucho frió... un frió que inundaba su corazón y su mente... sin embargo no quería salir de ahí... para que salir, sólo le esperaba la soledad y la tristeza... el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue... el recuerdo de la piel del pelirrojo... los labios del pelirrojo... las caricias del pelirrojo... cosas que amaba y que nunca más tendría... era como haber estado en el infierno y subido al cielo para luego caer nuevamente al infierno, pero un infierno frío, sin nada...  Kaede sentía un dolor sordo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo... deseaba que terminara de una vez por todas... entonces a través de sus párpados vio una brillante luz al mismo momento que escuchaba decenas de voces desconocidas tratándole de hacer despertar... voces que le pedían información... luego en medio del dolor sintió algo sobre su rostro y se sumió en una reconfortante oscuridad.

~~*~~

Hanamichi seguía en estado de shock después de lo que acababa de decirle el médico, entonces la mano de su madre sobre el hombro le hizo reaccionar...

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer doctor?... – preguntó Sakura... 

- Por el momento sólo nos queda esperar, estas horas son cruciales... si el hematoma se reabsorbe por si solo es muy probable que despierte, pero si no es así tendremos que recurrir a la cirugía y los riesgos aumentaran considerablemente... 

- Quiero estar con él... – dijo Hanamichi saliendo de su mutismo... – déjeme estar con él doctor... haré lo que usted diga, pero déjeme estar con él...

El médico y Kogure se dieron una mirada para luego asentir...  

- Esta bien Hanamichi... en este momento tu puedes ser mejor que cualquier otro tratamiento... – dijo Kogure... – 

- ¿A qué te refieres?... – preguntó Akira que se mantenía la margen... 

- Las ganas de vivir son la mejor medicina del mundo... si no falta voluntad todo es posible... y creo que eso es lo que le falta a Kaede en estos momentos... voluntad para seguir viviendo... – dijo kogure mientras afirmaba sus anteojos... – ahora sígueme Hanamichi, te guiaré a la sala de Kaede... 

Hanamichi le tiró las llaves de su auto al recordar lo mal estacionado que estaba y siguió silencioso a Kogure... sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro al ver la imagen que se ponía frente a él...  sobre la blanca cama de la UTI se encontraba Kaede... algunos tubos salían de su boca los cuales estaban conectados con un respirador artificial, habían por lo menos tres bolsas de sueros más algunas de sangre unidas a sus blanco brazos y cuello... su pierna y brazo estaban  con yeso y algunos hierros... por fin Hanamichi comprendió la magnitud de la situación... su fuerte kitsune que encontraba en un estado deplorable, las máquinas parecían sostenerle con vida... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la escena... lágrimas de impotencia al saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer... ya se encontraba en buenas manos... de otra manera Kogure se lo habría dicho... no era una cuestión de dinero, sino de voluntad... Kaede debía mostrar su voluntad de vivir... Hanamichi se acerco lentamente a la camilla sin poder apartar la vista del maltrecho muchacho... su piel moreteda contrastaba dramáticamente con las sábanas... el pelirrojo tomó una silla de la sala y se sentó junto al moreno...

- Puede quedarte... – le dijo Kogure al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de su amigo... – pero recuerdo que él necesita que tu seas fuerte por los dos ahora... debes darle la fuerza necesaria para poder seguir adelante... vendré por ti en una hora y saldrás a comer algo... 

- Me quedaré con el hasta que despierte... – susurró Hanamichi mientras tomaba la manos de Kaede entre las propias...

- No te estoy preguntando Hanamichi... – dijo el médico mientras acomodaba sus lentes... – vendré en una hora y los dos saldremos a comer algo... tu madre o Akira pueden quedarse con él... he conseguido un permiso especial para que así sea... además las enfermeras vendrán ante cualquier cambio en los monitores...  – entonces el médico se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida...

- Desde cuando te has vuelto tan autoritario "cuatro ojos"... – preguntó el pelirrojo melancólico sin apartar la vista de Kaede...

- Desde que un amigo que tengo y que esta enamorado no puede enfriar su cabeza para tomar las decisiones acertadas... – respondió Kogure con una sonrisa en el rostro... luego salió de la habitación...

~~*~~

La oscuridad estaba en todo su alrededor... podía sentir el suave susurro de una voz conocida hablándole... no podía entender las palabras, pero ahí estaba hablándole... dirigiéndose a él... manteniéndole en el mundo de los vivos como una lazo invisible que le impedía seguir más allá... ya no se sentía tan frío, pero aún sentía el cuerpo entumecido... no podía moverse... el dolor disminuía lentamente, pero no podía moverse... no podría abrir los ojos... quería hacerlo, pero sus párpados le pesaban demasiado... ¿o acaso estaba tan débil?... sentía como sus pulmones se llenaba de aire sin que él hiciera ningún esfuerzo por lograrlo... mientras sentía que la conciencia le abandonaba nuevamente por distinguir nuevamente esa voz hablándole...  sólo pudo distinguir una tibia calidez en su mano y una frase... _"te amo" _y volvió a caer en la oscura inconciencia... 

~~*~~

Hanamichi permanecía sentado con sus manos agarrando las de Kaede... su madre le había reemplazado hacía algunas horas... se había ido a su casa, duchado y cambiado de ropa... se tomó un café y volvió al hospital... Kaede seguía en las mismas condiciones, extremadamente grave, pero estable... le hablaba... le cualquier cosa, de cuando era niño y jugaba con su padre... de cuando era adolescente y jugaba basketball en su escuela secundaria en Kanagawa... de cómo ellos jugarían un uno a uno cuando estuvieran recuperados... que estarían juntos y nunca más le dejaría ir de esa manera, que estarían juntos y disfrutarían de la vida... pero Kaede no despertaba... el médico le había dicho que aún debían esperar más, pero Hanamichi no se caracterizaba por su paciencia... mientras seguía con su monologo sintió como la puerta se abría... sin embargo no se volvió a ver quien había entrado al cabo de unos segundos habló... 

- No voy a salir a comer...  ahora déjenme en paz... – dijo Hanamichi, no estaba dispuesto a que le sacaran del lado de su kitsune... aunque fuera su madre... – luego bajaré a comer algo... cuando él despierte...

- Los siento Hanamichi – dijo la suave voz de una mujer... -  pero yo también necesito ver a Kaede... 

Creyendo que sus sentidos le estaban engañando debido al cansancio tanto físico como emocional Hanamichi se dio media vuelta incrédulo... en la puerta se encontraba la última persona que esperaba ver en ese lugar... con su cabello castaño y ojos claros tal como la recordaba estaba en el marco de la puerta Haruko Akagi... 

- Ha... Haruko... - tartamudeó Hanamichi - ¿qué haces aquí?... – preguntó sorprendido... 

Haruko se mantenía casi al borde de la puerta... levantó la vista y enfrentó sus ojos claros a los ambarinos de Hanamichi... durante mucho tiempo la mujer había temido la mirada del que alguna vez fuera su prometido... por ese cobarde temor ahora una de las personas que más le había ayudado en la construcción de su felicidad con su querido Yohei estaba en grave estado... era el momento de corregir eso... Hanamichi parecía no saber como reaccionar... no veía a Haruko desde los días posteriores a la truncada boda... después de eso fue imposible ubicarla... luego cuando lo trato al volver y el se enteró de su matrimonio no la buscó más... ahora la tenía frente a él, sin embrago ya no era lo mismo... ya no le producía la misma sensación de perdida pensar en ella... y de alguna manera se sintió feliz pues eso indicaba que la herida estaba sanada, sin embargo...

- Disculpa Haruko... tienes razón... – dijo Hanamichi levantándose de la silla... – tú eres amiga de Kaede y seguro al él le hará bien verte...

Haruko sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas... Hanamichi no le había reclamado nada pese a tener todo el derecho a hacerlo y el motivo era su preocupación por Kaede... así que Ayako tenía razón... Hanamichi y Kaede tenían algo... ahora más que nunca debían aclarar las cosas... 

- creo que necesito tomar un café... – dijo Hanamichi acercándose a ella que le miraba insegura... – puedes quedarte mientras... volveré enseguida, si sucede algo llama a la enfermera para que venga a verle...

- Esta bien Hanamichi... después hablaré contigo... – dijo enigmáticamente al ver como el pelirrojo avanzaba hacía la puerta... 

Hanamichi salió de la habitación preguntándose que tendría que decirle Haruko que el ya no supiera... quizás las cosas si podían aclararse después de todo... Haruko se quedó en la habitación con Kaede en ella...  

- Hola Kae... – dijo la mujer acercándose al hombre y tomando su manos entre las de ella... – debe sorprenderte que esté acá... –comenzó la  castaña... – seguro jamás esperaste volver a verme cerca de Hanamichi y yo nunca espere verte en estas circunstancias... – Haruko se sentó en el asiento en que antes había estado el pelirrojo y se colocó a un lado del moreno... – esto debí hacerlo mucho antes querido Kae, pero tuve un comportamiento demasiado cobarde... lamento haberte hecho sufrir de esta manera... tu jamás me dijiste que Hanamichi había vuelto a ti para vengarse... nunca me dijiste todo lo que estabas sufriendo y que estabas en la bancarrota... se que te até con esa estúpida promesa de silencio... no sabes cuanto lo lamento Kaede... en serio lo lamento mucho... – continúo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de su rostro... – pero esta vez haré las cosas correctas, hablaré con Hanamichi y todo terminará por fin... las cosas se arreglaran y tu debes despertar Kaede... mereces ser feliz... Hanamichi te quiere... yo lo sé... lo vi en sus ojos, te miraba como nunca me miró a mi...  por eso debes despertar...

Mientras Haruko lloraba con las manos de Kaede en su rostro Hanamichi entró por la puerta...

- Haruko... – susurró el pelirrojo al ver el estado de la castaña...

- Lo siento Hanamichi... es que jamás me esperé verle así...

- Lo se... – dijo el pelirrojo dando una mirada apesadumbrada al moreno, sin embrago luego la desvió hacia Haruko... - Hace mucho que nosotros no nos vemos... 

- Es verdad... – dijo la mujer... – desde la ceremonia del matrimonio... yo no quise verte después de eso y le pedí a mis padres que no te dijeran donde estaba... y le hice prometer a Kaede que no te lo diría si se lo llegabas a preguntar...

- ¿por qué?... – preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido por el ataque de verborrea de la mujer... – yo nunca te di motivos para que tu no quisieras hablar conmigo... por lo menos merecía  que me dieras la oportunidad de darte una explicación... es lo mínimo... – 

- Una explicación que yo no quería escuchar...

- Tu creíste todo lo que dijo Kaede en la iglesia y nunca me diste la oportunidad de explicarme!!!... – alzó la voz el pelirrojo... – eramos novios... estábamos haciendo votos de amor y confianza y tu no fuiste capaz de darme la oportunidad Haruko!!!!... tu creíste las mentiras del kitsune... estúpidas y absurdas...

- En serio crees que yo creí las cosas que Kae dijo en la iglesia???... – se levantó Haruko con las manos empuñadas mientras se agarraba el vestido armándose de valor...  – yo nunca le creí Hanamichi... yo siempre supe que las palabras que Kaede dijo ese día frente a ti, los invitados, nuestras familias eran mentira... yo sabía que tu nunca me fuiste infiel con ningún hombre ni mujer...

Hanamichi se quedó totalmente mudo... ahora si que no entendía nada... Haruko decía haber sabido todo el tiempo que las palabras de Kaede eran una mentira... entonces ¿por qué?... 

- Aún no comprendes... ¿cierto?... – dijo Haruko levantando la mirada... – como crees que supe que todo era mentira... que lo que Kaede decía era una farsa... acaso no entiendes porque no quise verte después de eso???

- ... no se... – dijo el pelirrojo perdido...

Haruko miró al pelirrojo...  quizás era un poderoso empresario, pero cuando se le presentaba lo evidente fallaba de manera majestuosa... 

- Hanamichi... – dijo la mujer en voz baja... – mis padres nos presentaron sin preguntarme absolutamente nada... la única relación que yo había tenido con otras personas se remitían al colegio privado al que Kaede y yo asistimos desde que éramos niños... Kaede era la única persona con la cual yo me relacionaba... los dos estabamos solos... su madre le abandono y su padre jamás le quiso... mientras mis padres nunca me consideraron... incluso ellos intentaron que nosotros saliéramos juntos antes de que tu aparecieras en nuestras vidas, pero como se dieron cuanta que Kaede jamás se dejaba manipular desistieron... la única razón por la cual permitían que el continuara siendo mi amigo eras porque su familia era económicamente influyente y eso motivaba cualquier amistad con mis padres... – mientras hablaba Haruko se tomó de los brazos y caminó hacía la ventana que daba a un parque posterior del hospital... – ellos siempre se preocuparon que conociera a las personas "adecuadas"... – dijo con una mueca... – socialmente aceptables y económicamente importantes... nunca se preocuparon de mi opinión o lo que yo deseaba... 

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Haruko?... – preguntó Hanamichi... – no entiendo como esto se relaciona con lo que sucedió...

- Déjame continuar Hanamichi... no me interrumpas y déjame terminar... – respondió la mujer... – con el tiempo llegó la mejor oportunidad para mis padres... – dijo enfrentando al pelirrojo... – esa oportunidad eras tu... el poderoso empresario Hanamichi Sakuragi...

- Yo jamás... 

- Yo se que tu jamás te acercaste a mi de esa manera Hanamichi... – interrumpió Haruko... – pero para mis padres las cosas eran distintas... tu más que una persona eras una cuanta bancaria con muchos ceros a la cual podían adosarse por medio de su hija... yo sólo era la manera de acceder a eso... 

- ¡Detente!... – interrumpió Hanamichi conteniendo su creciente furia...  – tu jamás me dijiste nada...  cada vez que tus padres se nos contactaban tu accedías a eso... si yo hubiera sabido algo de esto jamás hubiera accedido, pero nunca hablaste... yo pensé que realmente querías estar conmigo...

- Esa es mi responsabilidad Hanamichi... – dijo Haruko avergonzada... – deje que mis padres me manipularan y de paso te manipularan a ti... yo debía hablar y aclarar las cosas contigo antes que avanzaran hacía lago más serio, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde... yo temía a mis padre... no me preguntes porque... eso es algo que hasta hoy me pregunto... por eso seguí con todo... por eso aceptaba salir contigo y respondía tus llamadas... 

- Es decir... tu nunca...

- Yo nunca te amé Hanamichi... – dijo la mujer mirándole a los ojos ambarinos... – yo te quise, pero jamás te ame como una mujer debe amar al hombre con el cual compartirá el resto de su vida... y eso forma parte de las razones por las cuales sucedió todo lo de la iglesia... 

Así que nunca le había amando – pensó el pelirrojo... – finalmente lo que había sospechado desde que habían salido de la iglesia estaba confirmado de los propios labios de Haruko... ahora la pregunta era que demonios tenía que ver Kaede en todo eso... 

Notas de la re-lenta autora: soooorrryyyy.... espero que alguien aún siga esto... quería terminar en este capitulo, pero aprovechando que tengo algunas horas libres me embalé y me salió más largo de lo esperado... por lo demás esto es completa creación mía ya que el final de la novela no me gusta así que le cambie todo el ultimo capítulo... por eso es más que bienvenida su opinión... 

(1) Hemotórax: cuando debido a una herida en el tórax o abdomen entra sangre en el espacio que hay en la cubierta de los pulmones haciendo que quede menos lugar para que estos se llenen de aire y así poder respirar...


	15. Capítulo N°15: Llamdo desde el Hogar

Titulo: La Venganza  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces y el argumento de esta historia esta basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier llamada "La amante del Novio"...  
  
Así que nunca le había amando – pensó el pelirrojo... – finalmente lo que había sospechado desde que habían salido de la iglesia estaba confirmado de los propios labios de Haruko... ahora la pregunta era que demonios tenía que ver Kaede en todo eso...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Capítulo N° 14: Llamado desde el hogar.  
  
Hanamichi escuchaba atentamente a Haruko... finalmente había salido de sus labios la verdad que él sabía sin haberla escucharla... ella nunca le había amado, es más, estuvo a punto de casarse con él por deseo de sus padres.  
  
La mujer le mantenía la mirada fijamente, sentía como sus manos sudaban frías y un incomodo cosquilleo de su estómago le indicaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Kaede se mantenía inconsciente mientras las dos personas más importante de su vida se confrontaban en una serie de verdades...  
  
¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? - preguntó el pelirrojo con una suavidad engañadora - yo nunca te hubiera obligado a nada...  
  
Mis padres jamás lo hubiesen permitido... - replicó la castaña... - tu no los conoces...  
  
Eres una mujer adulta Haruko... tu misma eres la dueña de tu propia vida...  
  
Yo jamás me había enfrentado a mis padres Hanamichi - dijo la muchacha... - nunca me había opuesto a ellos...  
  
Pero al final no nos casamos... – replicó Hana con un chasquido - dime Haruko... ¿que demonios pasó en el matrimonio?...  
  
...  
  
Supongo que no crees que yo me trague que no me querías ver por la supuesta "humillación sufrida"... sin dejarme darte una explicación... sin escucharme y además al volver para hablar contigo ya estabas "felizmente" casada... ahora te vuelvo a preguntar... ¿qué demonios pasó en el matrimonio?...  
  
Yo... yo fui a ver a Kaede la noche antes del matrimonio... - susurró la muchacha...- fui a su casa a verle...  
  
¿Kaede?... - preguntó el pelirrojo levantando una ceja... - ¿qué tiene que ver el kitsune en todo esto?...  
  
Kaede es mi mejor amigo... desde que éramos pequeños - continuó la muchacha... - yo le pedí ayuda... necesitaba que alguien me ayudara...  
  
¿Ayuda?... ¿qué tipo de ayuda?... - continuó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente... intuía lo que podía ser...  
  
Yo estaba desesperada Hanamichi... – dijo como si hablara consigo misma - trate de oponerme a mis padres, pero ellos me amenazaron con dejarme abandonada y sola... y aunque no lo creas eso era muy importante para mi... mi madre me dijo que nunca más me volvería a hablar, que me repudiaría como hija... - dijo mientras algunas  
  
Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus azules ojos...  
  
Esa noche antes de la boda no sabía dónde ir y Kaede es la única persona que sabía me escucharía sin reparos... siempre fue así... cuando llegué a su casa era de noche había llovido... le conté todo a Kaede y él me dijo que ya lo sabía, pero jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos... entonces me dio valor para pedirle ayuda... de alguna manera debía ayudarme a impedir el matrimonio... no podía casarme con alguien que no amaba... además yo... yo... estaba enamorada de otra persona... – dijo mientras intentaba explicarse...  
  
¿Qué?... - preguntó Hanamichi sorprendido... - ¿de quién?... ¿cuando?...  
  
Desde mucho antes de que nos conociéramos... - explicó Haruko... - yo siempre estuve enamorada de otra persona... aunque ni tu ni mis padres, incluso ni Kaede se enteraron...  
  
Es tu esposo, ¿cierto?... - preguntó Hanamichi... – es Yohei Mito... el ex chofer de tu familia...  
  
En ese momento Yohei era el chofer de mi familia... mis padres nunca nos hubiesen permitido estar juntos Hanamichi,... me habrían alejado de él de cualquier manera... yo preferí salir contigo y así poder cubrirme... salir contigo y amarle a él en silencio - dijo antes la atónita mirada del pelirrojo... - se que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento no tenía otra salida... yo no podía hacer nada y Yohei tampoco... jamás hubiéramos podido contra mis padres...  
  
Seguiste con un matrimonio... ¿sólo por cubrirte?... – replicó Hanamichi aún sorprendido... – sólo para que ellos te dejaran en paz... me utilizaste como excusa...  
  
Hanamichi yo... –  
  
Mi familia te conoció como mi novia, yo estaba contigo... y tu continuaste hasta el final... conociste a mi madre, a mi hermana... a mis amigos... fuiste presentada como mi prometida ante todos... y tu lo aceptaste...  
  
Lo siento Hanamichi... - susurraba la mujer... - no tenía más salida...  
  
El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse por la sala... una furia creciente burbujeaba en su interior... no podía imaginar como había estado al lado de Haruko... siempre pensó que ella era una mujer que escondía una gran fuerza interior, como su madre, sin embargo su comportamiento era totalmente opuesto a la fortaleza que él buscaba... la fortaleza de defender lo que amabas sin medir los costos... de ser sincero...  
  
Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa... la verdad se le ocurrió a Kaede... - dijo la mujer recuperando la atención de Hanamichi... - él pensó que si suspendíamos el matrimonio debía ser por algo que fuera muy grave... que cualquier cosa no detendría el matrimonio... nos costó mucho pensar en algo realmente grave... hasta que recordé un reportaje sobre una pareja neozelandesa que se separó antes de la boda porque uno de ellos tenía un amante... Kaede me dijo que no teníamos tiempo para conseguir a nadie que se incluyera en el escándalo... entonces me desesperé y se lo pedí... a él...  
  
¿Se lo pediste?... – dijo Hanamichi acercándose peligrosamente a ella... - ¿qué demonios le pediste Haruko?... ¿acaso tu...?  
  
Yo le pedí que ese día dijera que él era tu amante... – concluyó la muchacha... – era una mentira de tales proporciones como para que mis padres desistieran del matrimonio y me dejaran en paz... no sólo era un amante, sino que además era un amante hombre... ni mis padres me obligarían a seguir contigo después de eso y sería la excusa perfecta para poder estar con Yohei... lo siento Hanamichi... en verdad lo siento muchísimo... – dijo al momento que cubría su rostro con las manos...  
  
Hanamichi se quedó helado frente a la mujer... finalmente estaba todo descubierto... Kaede había actuado siempre bajo las peticiones de Haruko... la dulce y suave Haruko de la cual él se enamoró y que estaba dispuesto a convertir en su esposa... una oleada de furia le invadió haciéndole apretar fuertemente los puños hasta que los nudillos se le colocaron blancos mientras su rostro se tornaba casi del mismo color de su cabello, entonces tomó a Haruko del brazo fuertemente y la arrastró hacía la puerta en la cual se encontró con Ayako que entraba...  
  
Hana yo... – comenzó a decir la muchacha...  
  
Ahora no Ayako... – dijo pasando por su lado sin soltar a Haruko... cuida a Kaede mientras algo, tengo que hacer algo...  
  
Espera Hana... – dijo la joven crespa deteniéndole del brazo... - ¿Qué piensas hacer?... ¿por qué llevas a Haruko así?  
  
Aún soy un caballero Ayako... aunque dudo que la dama lo aprecie... – continuó dirigiéndole a Haruko una mirada gélida desde sus ojos ambarinos... salió de la habitación y comenzó a abrir algunas salas que estaban al lado de la de Kaede, mientras su madre junto a Akira se le acercaban preocupados y Haruko estaba tan pálida que parecía un fantasma... antes que ellos llegaran entró en una habitación la cual encontró cerrada y entro en ella arrastrando a Haruko, tras entrar la cerro con pestillo...  
  
Hana yo... – comenzó a decir la joven retrocediendo...  
  
Cállate Haruko... – susurró Hana destilando rencor en sus palabras... – yo nunca pensé que te comportarías de esta manera... ¿por qué Kaede no dijo nada?... yo le pregunté muchas veces... le dije que me parecía extraño y aún así se mantuvo en silencio...  
  
Yo le pedí que me prometiera que no diría nada nunca... a ninguna persona... – susurró la mujer... – es una promesa...  
  
¿Qué?...  
  
Yo... yo le pedí... yo le pedí que me guardara el secreto... no podía permitir que alguien lo supiera...  
  
Maldita bruja... – susurró Hanamichi con la voz cargada de rencor... – ¿tú lo sabías cierto? ... tú sabías que Kaede jamás faltaría a su palabras... él y su estúpido orgullo de los Rukawa, por tu estúpida culpa por años pensé que él era el culpable de todo y la verdad era que tú estabas detrás de todo eso, tú inventaste esa mentira y luego dejaste que él recibiera todo mi enojo...  
  
Yo jamás supe que tú volviste a hacerle la vida imposible...  
  
Tú me conocías Haruko... sabías como es mi carácter y estoy segura que de alguna manera intuías que no me quedaría tranquilo con esta situación... o acaso pensabas que dejaría que todo se quedara así como así... que después de la humillación pública de la iglesia frente a mi familia y a los que se suponían mis amigos yo no haría nada de nada...  
  
Yo jamás pensé...  
  
Eso es obvio... querida Haruko... quizás si lo hubieras hecho, si hubieras pensado un poco más en alguien que no fueras tú las cosas serían muy distintas para Kaede y para mí...  
  
¿Tú lo quieres?... – susurró la muchacha...  
  
Yo lo amo Haruko... lo amo y por tus mentiras me porte como un verdadero estúpido... por tus mentiras y por mi maldita idiotez... – dijo mientras caía rendido sobre una de las sillas de la habitación... todo el cansancio del accidente de Kaede se le vino encima de un sólo momento...  
  
Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación, mientras Haruko observaba como Hanamichi quedaba ensimismado después de echarle en cara de todo lo sucedido... ella era la mayor culpable de todo lo sucedido... jamás debió callar...  
  
Yo amo a Kaede... – susurro Haruko... estas palabras hicieron que Hanamichi palideciera drásticamente y levantara su vista hacía la joven... si antes había sido fría esta vez era un completo iceberg... – no Hana... no de la manera que estas pensando... es verdad, mi egoísmo puede ser parte de la responsabilidad de todo esto, pero de haber sabido lo que sucedía yo habría hablado contigo hace mucho, sin embargo apenas me he enterado después que Ayako fue a mi casa para ver si podía convencerte de dejar a Kaede... recién en ese momento supe que ustedes estaban juntos... y lo que para mi podía ser un motivo de alegría fue todo una pesadilla... escucha Hana... yo hablé con Kaede hace poco y él nunca me mencionó que tuviera problemas... incluso cuando me pidió la casa me dijo que era porque estaba aburrido de su vida en los negocios...  
  
¿Acaso no te pareció extraño que alguien acostumbrado al lujo y alto estatus te pidiera vivir en ese lugar?...  
  
El nunca me habla de su vida... cuando éramos jóvenes siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme, pero nunca me pidió ayuda... siempre fui tratada como una muñeca que podía quebrarse al menor esfuerzo y creo que la imagen que proyecté durante mucho tiempo no ayudó de nada... yo amo a Kaede como un hermano y de haber sospechado en cualquier momento que esto podía suceder esta conversación habría sido hace mucho... yo soy muy distinta a la Haruko que tu conociste Hanamichi... he luchado por tener la familia que tengo, aunque la manera de comenzar no fue la mejor...  
  
Siempre se hace el fuerte... – susurró Hanamichi ensimismado - como si nada de lo que de los demás hacen pudiera influirle... como un trozo de hielo...  
  
El rey del hielo... – susurró Haruko... – así le decían en la secundaria todas sus admiradoras, incluso recuerdo que tenía un fans club... – dijo con nostalgia - como te comportarías si tu madre te abandonara cuando eras sólo un niño... y la persona bajo la cual quedas a cargo te digiera que no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ser amado por nadie... que nunca conseguirías ser amado por nadie... – continuó Haruko con la voz entrecortada... – recuerdo perfectamente cuando éramos adolescentes, cuando iba a su casa y me escondía para que su padre no me viera como él lo trataba... era horrible Hana...  
  
Maldito bastardo... – susurró Hanamichi mientras empuñaba sus manos... – ni siquiera podo tener cariño por su propia sangre...  
  
Cuando supe que tú y él estaban juntos no sabes lo feliz que me puse... era como si por fin pudiera verle feliz... pero con lo que me dijo Ayako... no sabes cuanto lo siento Hana... - dijo al momento que se derrumbó en el piso con las manos en el rostro... – yo deseo más que nadie que él sea feliz... tanto o más de lo que me ayudo ser feliz a mi...  
  
Lo amo Haruko... - dijo Hanamichi mientras miraba a la mujer tan derrumbada como él... – lo lastime y nunca pude decirle lo que sentí por él... él puede morir y no tuve el valor de decirle nada de nada... fui un estúpido...  
  
Haruko se levantó y sacó sus lagrimas con sus manos, entonces se acercó a Hanamichi y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza...  
  
Kaede es fuerte y estoy segura que no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente... él saldrá adelante porque sabe que tu estás esperándole...  
  
No puedo seguir sólo Haruko...  
  
Tu también debes ser fuerte Hanamichi... debes guiarlo de vuelta a casa...  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente y desde el exterior ingresaron Sakura junto con Akira quienes miraron preocupados a Hanamichi y Haruko...  
  
Hanamichi, cariño... ¿estás bien?... – dijo Sakura acercándose a su hijo...  
  
El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente y respiró como su se llenara los pulmones con el oxígenos del planeta, después se apartó de Haruko que le tocaba el brazo...  
  
Si mamá... estoy bien... y para que estés tranquila no le hecho nada a Haruko...  
  
Tu hermana me contó lo sucedido Hana... no sabes cuanto lo siento cariño... nunca me imagine...  
  
No creo que el mejor novelista se hubiera imaginado semejante enrredo madre... – dijo Hanamichi acercándose a la diminuta mujer... – Aunque supongo que ya no debo sorprenderme por las cosas que Kaede haga...  
  
Hana... yo... – habló Haruko  
  
No quiero escucharte más Haruko... – le interrumpió Hanamichi secamente, lo cual hizo que la mujer se callara al instante... – si fuera por mi te sacaría inmediatamente de este lugar y no te volvería a ver, pero eres "amiga" de Kaede... o por lo menos él cree eso y en este momento es bueno que estés a su lado... pero no te quiero ver cerca mío... ¿entiendes?...  
  
Yo...  
  
¿Entiendes Haruko?... – dijo chamuscando a la mujer con el brillo de sus ambarinos ojos...  
  
Si...  
  
Entonces todo esta claro... cualquier cosa voy a estar con Kaede... en 1 hora saldré de ahí para ir a cambiarme de ropa y en ese momento puedes entrara a verle... tendrás una hora hasta que vuelva...  
  
Y sin decir más salió de la habitación seguido por Akira, dejando a Sakura y Haruko a solas...  
  
¿Ayako habló con usted?  
  
Si – respondió Sakura mirando fijamente a Haruko quien desvió la mirada...  
  
Usted debe odiarme por lo que le hice a Hanamichi en la iglesia... – dijo Haruko rompiendo el incómodo silencio...  
  
El odio es un sentimiento muy destructivo Haruko... y yo no lo siento por ti...- dijo la mujer seriamente...  
  
Yo no pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos...  
  
Es lógico que Hanamichi no quiera verte por mucho tiempo Haruko... y no es porque le hayas lastimado, sino porque Kaede salió lastimando en el proceso... Hanamichi no es mala persona, pero tiende a guardar muchos rencores...  
  
Yo me odiaría si alguien hubiera hecho lo que yo hice... – dicho Haruko con asco en su voz...  
  
Entonces también debes perdonarte querida... – dijo la mujer con tono amable... – y aprender de todo esto que esta sucediendo...  
  
~~ * ~~ * ~~  
  
Dime Kaede... ¿quieres volver a casa?... – preguntó la mujer cuyo rostro era cubierto por una larga y sedosa cabellera negra que era mecida por una cálida briza...  
  
No lo sé... – respondió el pequeño mientras jugaba con algunos juguetes en su mano... –no lo sé...  
  
Vamos cariño... – dijo la mujer nuevamente acercándose al niño y colocándose frente a él... – debes tomar una decisión... ¿te quedas o te vas?... – continuó mientras apoyaba una de sus pálidas manos en los azabaches cabellos del niño...  
  
Quiero estar contigo... para siempre... – susurró el niño mientras extendía sus pequeños brazos y los pasaba por el delicado cuello de la mujer... – no quiero separarme de ti nunca más... quiero estar contigo...  
  
Pero si te quedas acá nunca más volverás a verle... – susurró la mujer en el oído del pequeño... – y yo sé que quiere verle pequeño... se que quieres estar con él...  
  
Pero no quiero que hayan secretos... como en la casa... como con papá y tú... – dijo el niño mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su blanco rostro... – no quiero...  
  
Los secretos se disuelven poco a poco cariño... con esfuerzo, y si tu vuelves puedes comenzar con la verdad – dijo la mujer mientras levantaba sus azules ojos mirando fijamente los del niño... – ahora dependerá de ustedes dos que nunca más los haya... así que respóndeme Kaede... ¿quieres volver con él?...  
  
Mientras el niño secaba sus lagrimas se alejaba de la mujer...  
  
Si... si quiero volver con él...  
  
Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión Kaede-kun... – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro... – cuando sea tu tiempo... en muchos años más...  
  
Si mamá... – dijo Kaede adulto... – nos veremos cuando realmente sea mi tiempo...  
  
~~ * ~~ * ~~  
  
Kaede podía escuchar claramente la voz de una mujer en su mente... sabía perfectamente que le conocía, pero no lograba colocarle nombre... – Haruko – pensó para si... si, era la vos de su amiga Haruko, pero además estaba la voz de Hanamichi... su querido Hanamichi... Kaede trataba incesantemente de abrir los ojos, pero no lo conseguía, quería mirar el rostro el pelirrojo, pero no lograba que sus párpados se abrieran... trataba incesantemente de emitir algún sonido, pero no lo conseguía... trataba de mover un brazo y alcanzar a Hanamichi, pero no se movía... una infinita angustia se apoderó de él... acaso su madre le había ayudado a evadir la oscuridad y el camino a la muerte para tener que quedarse así quieto, muerto en vida para siempre... entonces cayó en pánico... no sentía sus piernas... no sentía absolutamente nada desde su cuello para abajo... su pecho y pulmones se movían sin que él hiciera ningún esfuerzo, sentía la fría textura de la silicona en su boca... el aire entraba sin más en sus pulmones... un líquido tibio corría por e interior de sus brazos... sintió como Hanamichi y Haruko salían de la habitación y al parecer otra mujer se quedaba en ella... era la hermana del pelirrojo... Ayako... Kaede trató de despertar y decirle a Hanamichi que no le dejara sólo, que necesitaba hablar con él, pero no lo consiguió, Hanamichi y Haruko salieron de la habitación y dejaron a Ayako en la sala.  
  
Ayako se sentó al lado de la cama... y tomó una de las pálidas manos de Kaede entre las suyas...  
  
Supongo que no tienes ni idea lo que esta pasando... – dijo la joven... – pero la verdad te debo algunas explicaciones y me gustaría dártelas ahora... porque confío en que me estás escuchando... verás... fui a ver a Haruko para tratar de convencerla que viniera a ver a Hanamichi para que te dejara de ver... para que se alejara de ti...  
  
El corazón de Kaede se paralizó... estaba perdido, sin duda Hanamichi haría lo que Haruko le pidiera, era el amor de su vida, el no tenia oportunidad frente a Haruko... quizás era bueno no despertar...  
  
Pero cuando llegué hasta allá en vez de encontrarme con la Haruko que yo conocía me encontré con una desconocida... – continuó la muchacha... – no debo negar que esta más linda, pero cuando comenzó a contarme lo que había sucedido entre tú y ella... antes de la boda... yo no supe que pensar... todo este tiempo pensé que tú habías planeado esa mentira para destruir la felicidad de Hanamichi... siempre pensé que estabas tratando de destruirlo... y cuando te vi en la casa de la playa con Hana me imaginé que estabas tratando de conquistar a Hana para poder lastimarlo después... y cuando vi como te miraba... las cosas que hacía por ti me aterré... sólo se me ocurrió ir tras Haruko, pero jamás pensé en enterarme de las mentiras que han sucedido en todo este tiempo... no sabes cuanto lo siento... ella me lo contó todo, me contó que fue a tu casa en la noche antes de la boda y que le ayudaste a escapar de un matrimonio que no quería... y que te hizo prometerle que no dirías nada... – una lagrima corrió por el rostro de la muchacha... – los siento Kaede-san... de verdad lamento todo esto... por favor... despierta y deja que mi hermano vea tus ojos azules, por favor... abre los ojos...  
  
Kaede sintió pena por la muchacha, podía sentir su real arrepentimiento y  
dolor de Ayako, ella sólo trataba de proteger a Hanamichi de él, y la  
verdad ella tenía grandes causas para desconfiar de él... quería decirle  
que no era su culpa... que no llorara, que le despertaría, pero no  
lograba articular palabras...  
  
La joven comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, la culpa y la impotencia  
llenaban ek corazón de la muchacha, entonces sintió una mano en su  
hombro...  
  
No llore señorita Sakuragi... – dijo cálidamente Sendoh mientras le pasaba un pañuelo... – las lágrimas no se ven en esos preciosos ojos suyos... además no creo que a Kaede san este muy feliz al escucharla llorar...  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?... – preguntó la muchacha para encontrarse con los ojos de Sendoh que le miraban con preocupación y... cariño?...  
  
Porque todo lo que le cause tristeza a Hanamichi pone triste a Kaede... y tus lágrimas sólo pueden traer tristeza a Hanamichi... así que dame una sonrisa y démosle fuerza a Kaede para volver...  
  
Tienes razón... – dijo Ayako mientras secaba sus lágrimas... – el va a despertar, y cuando lo haga le repetiré lo que le he dicho hoy... y trataré que sea feliz junto a Hanamichi como se lo merecen... – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Sendoh la miraba con devoción...  
  
(( * ((  
  
Dos semanas después...  
  
Hanamichi había dividido su tiempo entre su trabajo y el hospital. Sakura, Ayako y Sendoh le ayudaban, incluso Haruko venía de vez en cuando, cuando Hanamichi no estaba y permanecía junto a Kaede...  
  
Esa tarde Hanamichi estaba cansado, después de terribles reuniones de negocios llegó al hospital, al entrar a la habitación una enfermera estaba arreglando los sueros del moreno. Ya no estaba conectado a ventilador mecánico y sus pulmones funcionaban por si solos, lo mismo el resto de sus funciones vitales ya no requerían el soporte de máquinas, sin embargo, no habría los ojos. Hanamichi sentía que cada día le quedaban menos fuerzas para poder enfrentar la situación... había estado horas sentado junto al moreno hablándole, llamándole para que volviera a él, pero Kaede no abría los ojos...  
  
A habido algún cambio... – preguntó Hanamichi con voz monótona...  
  
Ninguno... – contestó la mujer... entonces Hanamichi sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la sala... gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro... la enfermera estaba impactada por ver el desplome del hombre... lo había visto estar junto al moreno durante semanas, confortándole, hablándole... acompañándole... era obvio que todos tienen un límites y este era de él... Hanamichi lloraba sonoramente, la mujer se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, instintivamente Hanamichi se apoyo en la mujer y lloró... lloró por no poder despertar a Kaede, por no poder lograr que le escuchara, por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo juntos... después de algunos minutos se percató que abrazaba a la mujer de la cintura y esta acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Avergonzado se separó torpemente...  
  
Lo siento... – se disculpó el pelirrojo entre murmullos... –yo...  
  
No se preocupe señor Sakuragi... – dijo la mujer separándose de Hanamichi... – esto era lo que necesitaba y me alegra poder haberlo ayudado...  
  
No logro que despierte... – dijo Hanamichi... – cometí un error y parece que lo pagaré toda mi vida... por orgulloso lo dejé ir y ahora no puedo lograr que vuelva...  
  
Tengo la impresión que ustedes dos son igualmente orgullosos... quizás debería apelar a ese orgullo y llamarle... nada pierde... o quizás intentar algo que les guste a los dos... – dijo la mujer lentamente... – no debe perder la esperanza Señor Sakuragi... el llegó muy grave y se ha recuperado asombrosamente...  
  
Hanamichi se quedo pensando en las palabras de la enfermera y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios... entonces se levantó y tomó a la mujer de la cintura mientras la daba vuelta y le daba un beso en la mejilla...  
  
No sabe cuando se lo agradezco... – dijo el pelirrojo... - en verdad se lo agradezco... los siento.... – dijo mientras la bajaba...  
  
No se preocupe... – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro...  
  
Podría dejarme sólo con el kit... dijo con Kaede... – dijo Hanamichi...  
  
Por supuesto... si necesita algo sólo apriete el botón – dijo señalando el aparato sobre la mesa de la lámpara...  
  
Mientras la mujer salía de la habitación Hanamichi se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con pestillo por dentro... sin duda antes del anochecer Kaede abriría sus hermosos ojos azules...  
  
N.A.: Paraece que cada vez que trato de terminarlo no lo logro, porque me había propuesto ya que me demoro tanto terminarlo en este, pero pa variar no lo logre, en fin, supongo que más de alguna entiende que hará Hana para despertar a Kaede... creo que muchas(o) quieren despertar como lo hará el moreno... besos... Kotorimoon 


	16. Capitulo N° 16: Desesperación Camino a l

Titulo: La Venganza  
  
Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces y el argumento de esta historia esta basado en una novela Bianca de Susan Napier llamada "La amante del Novio"...

Mientras la mujer salía de la habitación Hanamichi se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con pestillo por dentro... sin duda antes del anochecer Kaede abriría sus hermosos ojos azules...

Capítulo N° 15: Desesperación... Camino a la felicidad

Es la única solución... – se dijo el pelirrojo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación... – ya he probado de todo, es lo único que no he hecho... –

Hanamichi se acercó lentamente a cama de Kaede y observo la pálida tez del moreno, una de sus manos acarició su piel mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Lentamente sus labios fueron acercándose a los de el hombre que dormía y comenzó a besarle, primero con suavidad aumentado la profundidad de manera paulatina... podía sentir los fríos e inertes labios de Kaede bajo los suyos, helados y sin la menor respuesta... se separó violentamente del moreno mientras su mirada se dirigía a los monitores que marcaban sus signos vitales... se reprendió mentalmente, Kaede estaba vivo... el no permitiría que se muriera, era normal que estuviera tan helado... rápidamente termino de aflojar su corbata y se la quitó colocándose sobre la cama a un costado de Kaede...

Perdóname Kitsune... – le susurró al oído... – pero ya no se que más hacer...

Una abrumadora oscuridad estaba a su alrededor, recordaba haber estado con su madre hace algunos momentos, pero ahora se encontraba absolutamente sólo en ese frío y lejano lugar... quizás debió irse con ella – pensó – así ya no tendría tanto frío... quizás aunque lo deseará ya no tenía donde volver... había escuchado la voz de Hanamichi y, según recordaba, la de Haruko... también había escuchado la voz de Ayako... ¿disculpándose?... incluso recordaba la voz de Hanamichi hablándole suave y cariñosamente... seguramente en su inconciencia se estaba volviendo loco.... fue entonces cuando lo sintió... podía sentir unas firmes manos sobre su rostro y un cálido aliento acariciando su fría piel... podía sentir como unos labios que ya conocía comenzaban a masajear los propios de manera suave y rítmica... entonces la sensación se detuvo y maldijo mentalmente....

Perdóname Kitsune... – le susurró al oído... – pero ya no se que más hacer...

Mataría al do'ahou, pero para eso tendría que despertar primero...

Hanamichi comenzó a desabotonar lentamente el pijama de Kaede, las manos le temblaban casi de manera incontrolable... se reprendió silenciosamente, esto ya lo había hacho antes, entonces ¿por qué los nervios?...

porque es casi una violación... – le dijo una voz en su cabeza...

pero ya lo he intentado todo... es la única salida que me queda... – volvió a escuchar...

Movió su cabeza tratando de despejar las "voces" de ella y terminó de sacarle el pijama, la piel de Kaede se veía tan apetecible como siempre, blanca y brillante dándole un toque casi irreal al moreno... como un ángel... – pensó...- súbitamente sintió como el deseo despejaba las dudas y bajaba desde su cerebro hasta situarse bajo su espina dorsal, acercó su boca al cuello de Kaede y comenzó a jugar en él... su piel era tan suave que sentía que podía hundirse en ella eternamente, se sacó la camisa y ce coloco a horcajadas sobre el moreno... podía sentir cada vez más apretados los pantalones...

si me los saco, estoy perdido... – pensó Hanamichi mientras se movía incómodamente... – esto es para despertar a Kaede, no para satisfacerte Baka... – susurró... – entonces volvió a concentrarse en el pecho de su koi...

Comenzó a pasar su lengua por el pecho de Kaede dejando un húmedo rastro a través de él... los pezones del moreno comenzaron a endurecerse por el roce mientras su rostro comenzaba a pasar del pálido blanco un rosa más sano... Hanamichi puso sentir como el cuerpo de Kaede comenzaba a endurecerse y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios... quizás si estaba en lo correcto y la idea no era tan descabellada como pensaba... quizás esta era la única manera de mostrarle el camino de vuelta a su lado, sea como sea continuaría hasta el final, no dejaría que se le escapara de las manos sin luchar... comenzó a succionar rítmicamente uno de sus pezones, este sería el mejor trabajo de seducción de su vida...

Lo mataría... ¿por qué demonios no podía abrir los ojos?, podía sentir la cálida lengua de Hanamichi sobre su pecho y como un calor incontrolable se situaba entre sus piernas, cuanto deseaba que Hanamichi bajara más sus "atenciones", en ese momento lo único que deseaba era poder tocar con sus manos las suaves hebras rojas del cabello de Hanamichi, poder acariciarle como el lo estaba haciendo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, decirle cuanto sentía no poder estar con él... cuanto sentía tener que dejarlo... porque él sabía que no podían estar juntos, él era un famoso empresario y por muy poderoso que fuera el círculo social jamás le perdonaría estar con un hombre... así era la realidad y sólo le quedaba aceptarla... pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas... quizás después de todo no era tan bueno despertar...

no te dejaré ir sin pelear Kitsune... – escucho la profunda voz del pelirrojo... – yo no dejo ir tan fácilmente lo que me pertenece... y tu eres mío hace mucho...

Lo había dicho casi son pensar... seguramente si Kaede le hubiera escuchado le habría respondido algo como...

Yo no soy de nadie do'ahou... –

Mientras lo habría fundido con sus fríos ojos azules... hasta entrañaba esa mirada, de hecho cualquier mirada que le lanzara el moreno era buena en ese momento... incluso reproches y gritos por estar así con él en ese momento sin su consentimiento... porque sabía que estaba aprovechándose de Kaede e incluso si era descubierto iría a la cárcel sin más... pero no le importaba, era su As bajo la manga, su última jugada... percibió como el cuerpo del moreno se endurecía bajo el propio, estando a horcajadas sobre él podía sentir perfectamente las reacciones de su cuerpo, le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad controlarse y no tomarlo hasta saciarse de él y más... él también estaba completamente excitado pese a que el moreno no hacía nada conciente para ello, pero el sólo sentir su suave piel bajo la suya, sus pestañas chocando con las propias, su débil respiración en su cuello mientras le besaba lo volvía loco... todo en el Kitsune, incluso en ese estado lo volvía loco... lentamente bajo su mano hasta el vientre del moreno y comenzó ha hacer pequeños círculos en su bajo vientre... justo en el limite de sus calzoncillos, comenzó ha hacerlo de manera lenta y rítmica haciendo suave presión de vez en cuando, primero en un sentido y luego en otro... se colocó un poco más abajo del moreno y sopló suavemente sobre sus calzoncillo, sin duda pese a que estaba vestido sentiría eso... las mejillas del moreno estaban cada vez más rojas y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sin embargo ni señas de que despertara... quizás debía ser más drástico... aunque se le fuera la vida en auto controlarse... sentía el bombeo de su corazón en sus oídos y como la sangre se agolpaba en su cuerpo...

Colocó su mano sobre la entrepierna del moreno apretándole suavemente... entonces se detuvo... y una sombra cayó sobre su rostro...

No estaba resultando... Kaede no despertaba y él no estaba dispuesto a tomarlo sin que él despertara... estaba haciendo todo aquello que podía, pero el moreno, pese a que su cuerpo respondía no despertaba... retiró su mano de él y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno con todo su peso ocultando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kaede... podía sentir el pecho de Kaede subiendo y bajando rítmicamente contra su piel y su aliento en su cuello... los golpeteos de corazón contra el propio... cálidas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ambarinos...

Te amo Kitsune... – susurró el pelirrojo... – y si no vuelves me iré contigo... estaremos juntos como sea

Le estaba faltando el aire... Hanamichi sabía muy bien como darle placer, y pese a que estaba siendo más suave que de costumbre también sentía que estaba más al limite... sentía como su miembro estaba reclamando atención y el pelirrojo omitía cualquier acto sobre esa zona, entonces sintió como algo tibio atravesaba su ropa y envolvía "esa parte", Hanamichi estaba soplando sobre él, el sólo sentir el aliento del pelirrojo de esa manera disolvió cualquier duda sobre querer despertar... que más daba si era sólo en esa ocasión... que más daba si luego no podían estar juntos... a esas alturas cualquier encuentro fortuito con el pelirrojo le bastaba... si tenía que vender su alma al diablo para ser feliz lo haría... aunque sólo fuera por un momento...

Entonces la mano del pelirrojo se poso sobre él... Hanamichi había leído su mente... espero que comenzara a moverse, sin embargo esto nunca paso...

Demonios... – pensó para si... – Matare a Hanamichi...

Sintió como la mano del pelirrojo se retiraba de su cuerpo y como luego el peso del pelirrojo caía sobre él... podía sentir su cálido pecho subir y bajar rápidamente... mientras algo cálido caía por su cuello... algo liquido y cálido... ¿lagrimas?... Hanamichi estaba llorando en su cuello... un mal presentimiento le clavo el pecho...

Te amo Kitsune... – susurró el pelirrojo... – y si no vuelves me iré contigo... estaremos juntos como sea

Hanamichi se levanto de Kaede y suavemente deposito un beso sobre los, ahora tibios labios de Kaede...

Escúchame Kitsune... - le dijo como si estuviera despierto... – quizás no merezco que vuelvas conmigo... este debe ser un castigo por mi venganza... no sabes cuanto siento no haber confiado en ti, pero jamás pensé que quisieras tanto a Haruko para hacer lo que ella te pidió... sabes... hasta estoy un poco celoso de ella, ya que no creo que merezca que hicieras algo como eso por mi... tampoco creo que ella lo merezca... pero ahora eso me da lo mismo... quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré... y por eso mismo voy ha estar contigo...

Se levantó de la cama y colocó la ropa al moreno quien ya había recuperado la respiración normal, se colocó su ropa, se apretó la corbata y volvió a besar a Kaede... después de eso se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación...antes de cerrarla completamente miró a Kaede...

Nos vemos más tarde Kaede...

¿qué demonios quería decir eso??... – pensó Kaede... una fuerte angustia le presionó el pecho... que quería decir con que estaría con él en la tarde, ahora estaba con él, entonces porque demonios se había ido???... qué demonios iba a hacer el estúpido pelirrojo?...

Kaede sentía como la angustia reemplazaba el placer que había sentido con Hanamichi... en vano intentaba moverse... debía despertar... algo andaba muy mal... lo sentía... era el sentimiento idéntico a cuando su madre lo abandonó... no quería que Hanamichi lo abandonara... Tenía que detener al pelirrojo... ¿por qué demonios su cuerpo no le respondía?...

Vamos Kaede... – escucho la suave voz de una mujer... – vamos cariño, pelea por lo que amas... ahora es tu tuno de ser feliz...

Ser feliz... susurró suavemente el moreno... – es verdad... yo merezco ser feliz... mi padre estaba equivocado – pensó – yo puedo ser feliz... yo puedo ser amado...

Hanamichi salió de la habitación... afuera estaban sentados su madre, Ayako y Sendoh...

Llegaron temprano... – les dijo Hanamichi acercándose a ellos... –

La enfermera nos dijo que tu estabas adentro... así que preferimos esperar acá... ¿Cómo está?...

Sigue igual... – dijo Hanamichi con un hilo de voz...

Lo siento Hana – dijo Sakura acercándose a él... – pero seguro pronto despertará... – continúo mientras acariciaba el cansado rostro de su hijo...

Te quiero mamá...- dijo Hanamichi sorpresivamente mientras la abrazaba sorpresivamente ante la atónita mirada de Akira... – y siempre te querré...

Hana... ¿qué sucede hijo?... me estás asustando... – dijo Sakura aferrándose al pelirrojo...

Nada, sólo quería que supieras cuanto te amo... – dijo Hanamichi soltándola...

Yo lo sé Hanamichi... nunca lo he dudado... – dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos... – ¿estás seguro que estás bien cariño?...

Creo que estoy algo cansado.. – dijo Hanamichi mientras se separaba de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla... iré a casa y me cambiaré de ropa, volveré más tarde...

Esta bien cariño... iré adentro y acompañaré a Kaede un rato mientras tu estás fuera, duerme un poco... te vez cansado y seguro no quieres que él te vea así cuando despierte...

Claro que no mamá... – respondió el pelirrojo...

Sakura entró a la habitación mientras Akira miraba preocupado a su amigo... lo conocía desde años, incluso antes del matrimonio frustrado con Haruko...esa muchacha nunca le gusto para su amigo, simplemente no veía en ella la fuerza para poder controlar al pelirrojo en su carácter, incluso tenía la confianza suficiente para habérselo dicho en su momento, pero Hanamichi sólo le respondió con un cabezazo... como en sus años de escuela y un – no hablaré de eso contigo – se sintió dolido, más que nada porque lo quería como a un hermano... finalmente paso que ellos nunca se casarón y según lo que le había contado Sakura, no estaba tan lejos su apreciación de Haruko... Ahora sin embargo Hanamichi se veía peor que aquella vez... ya no había ese brillo de lucha en sus ojos, era como si en el trascurso de la inconciencia de Kaede el también estuviera muriendo...

¿Quieres que te acompañe Hanamichi?... – dijo Akira esperando que Hanamichi respondiera de manera positiva... – estás muy cansado y no es bueno que conduzcas en esas condiciones...

No te preocupes...- respondió el pelirrojo cortante... – además tu te quedas a cargo de ellas... mientras me voy...

¿Qué?... – parpadeó el castaño estrechando sus ojos... - ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Eres mi amigo, tú te quedas a cargo... has entendido...

La verdad no...- respondió el castaño... – estas extraño Hanamichi... ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

Claro amigo... – dijo con una falsa sonrisa en los labios... – nos vemos...

Hanamichi palmeó la espalda de Akira y siguió sin mirarle, seguro si se deba vuelta se daría cuanta de lo que pasaba, no por algo eran amigos desde más de 10 años... por eso mismo le confiaba su familia...

Mientras salía del hospital se encontró cara a cara con Haruko...

Hana... – dijo la mujer parándose frente a él... - ¿cómo esta Kaede?

El pelirrojo la miró fríamente, cada vez que veía el rostro de ella recordaba lo mucho que había hecho sufrir al moreno por su culpa, y por su propia estupidez...

Como siempre – contesto Hanamichi secamente... – me voy, así que puedes entrara a verle...

Hana...

No quiero oírte Haruko... – escupió Hanamichi... – yo no soy Kaede Haruko querida... ahora no puedo perdonarte esto... quizás Kaede podría, pero yo no... lo siento...

Escucha Hana.. – dijo la mujer cogiéndole el brazo... – tu madre dijo que primero debía perdonarme yo misma... así que por el momento no esperare nada más, sin embargo por el bien de Kaede creo que deberíamos llevarnos bien... aunque sea sólo en su presencia...

No creo que nos veamos en esa situación Haruko... – respondió el pelirrojo de manera enigmática... – sin embargo creo que estas en lo correcto...

Esta bien... hasta luego Hanamichi...

Adiós Haruko... – contesto el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras en dirección al estacionamiento de la clínica... mientras la mujer se quedaba mirándolo y subía rápidamente las escaleras...

Sakura había entrado hace bastante tiempo a la habitación de Kaede... algo la mantenía inquieta, pero no sabía que era...algo en Hanamichi estaba mal... muy mal, pero no había logrado sacarle nada al pelirrojo...

Es tan obstinado como su padre... – pensó para si...

Mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno y tomaba unas de sus manos... la sintió más cálida que en otras ocasiones y lo tomó como una buena señal... se fijó en las facciones del moreno... sin duda su madre debía haber sido hermosa... Kaede poseía unas facciones muy bellas para ser hombre, tez blanca y pestañas negras y espesas... ella recodaba haber conocido a su padre, sin embargo nunca vio a su madre... entre padre e hijo no había ninguna similitud, no habían rasgos de crueldad, incluso el moreno le provocaba ciertas ansias de protegerle aunque al mismo tiempo mostraba una fuerza innata de un sobreviviente... ella y sus hijos habían sido afortunados... siempre se habían tenido entre ellos para sostenerse en las duras y las maduras...

Paso su pequeña mano por el rostro de Kaede...

Querido muchacho... mi hijo te ama como nunca ha amado a alguien... incluso a Haruko... – dijo la mujer con una suave voz... – se que ambos han sufrido mucho, pero deben darse una oportunidad para ser felices... ambos se lo merecen... pero para eso tienes que volver... date una oportunidad Kaede... a ti y a mi Hana...

Sakura metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de ella sacó una pequeña sortija enlazada en una cadena de platino... entonces delicadamente la enlazó en el cuello del moreno...

Esta sortija me la regaló el padre de Hanamichi el día que me pidió que me casara con él... – dijo la mujer con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos... – nunca fue buen fisonomista, así que me quedó bastante grande... nunca llegue a usarla, pero tampoco permití que me comprara otra... pese a que estoy ahora felizmente casada nunca la he dejado de lado... Hana-kun tiene la que le perteneció a él... cuando te vi me fijé inmediatamente en dos cosas... tus increíbles ojos azules y tus manos... se que suena estúpido, pero apenas te vi supe que esta sortija algún día estaría en tu dedo... sólo pensé que Hanamichi tendría más tiempo para descubrirlo... – entonces Sakura colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Kaede... – no me corresponde a mi colocarla en tu dedo... pero te pertenece desde hace bastante tiempo... para eso tienes que despertar...

Sakura terminó de abrochar la cadena y se separó para verla en el cuello del moreno... la sortija lucía brillante y el platino contrastaba con la pálida piel de Kaede... – luna sobre leche... – pensó Sakura...

Debería ir a descansar Sakura-san... – dijo la voz de Sendoh desde la puerta... – Haruko esta acá afuera y ella o yo nos podemos quedar con Kaede...

Esta bien Akira... – dijo la mujer mirándolo... - ¿Has visto a Ayako?...

No... – respondió Akira enrojeciendo levemente... – pero supongo que más tarde vendrá... siempre lo hace...

Es verdad... – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa... – te sabes muy bien los horarios de esa muchacha...

En ese momento las alarmas de las máquinas conectadas a Kaede comenzaron a sonar y Sakura y Akira miraban angustiados los monitores... que no marcaban los signos vitales del moreno...

Hanamichi conducía a través de la carretera en dirección a su casa en la playa... el mismo camino que había recorrido el día que el moreno le abandonó después de su primera noche como amantes... recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que le había afectado su partida... pero también que en ese entonces sus sentimientos eran mucho más confusos que ahora. Mientras aumentaba la velocidad pensaba en lo claro de la cosas... Había conocido a Kaede como el mejor amigo de su prometida, frío y distante, sólo se mostraba más humano con Haruko... luego se dio cuanta de lo mucho que le molestaba que Haruko y Kaede estuvieran juntos... ella siempre hablaba con él de manera más fluida que cuando estaban juntos y Kaede sonreía como nunca lo hacía... Aún ahora se preguntaba por quien estaba celoso, si por Haruko o por Kaede... luego en la boda el moreno le dio la sorpresa de su vida diciendo que eran amantes... lo que dio pie a su bien planificada venganza... la cual, como siempre le advirtió su madre, se le escapó de las manos...

Conduciendo en quinta en medio de la carretera observó la puesta del sol... sin duda era un buen día para juntarse con Kaede...

Las enfermeras y médicos, entre ellos Kogure, entraron rápidamente al percatarse de la falta de monitoreo cardiaco en la central... Sin embargo con lo que se encontraron estaba totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades... Kaede se encontraba sentado en la cama sujeto por Akira y Sakura, ya que débilmente intentaba levantarse y salir del lugar...

Déjenme salir maldita sea!... Ustedes no entienden nada... - exclamaba el moreno mientras Akira le impedía levantarse...

Rukawa... no puede levantarse ... esta muy débil.. – le respondió el castaño con angustia...

Ustedes no entienden nada... – dijo mientras seguía forcejeando... – ¡debo salir de aquí... debo encontrarlo...

Kaede, cariño... Hanamichi volverá en la tarde... no debes agitarte de esta manera... has estado muy grave...

Traigan un calmante... – dijo entonces un doctor mientras sujetaban al moreno... - - es increíble que tengamos que dormirlo apenas despierta, pero no puede agitarse de esta manera después de haber estado por tanto tiempo en este estado... - dijo mientras le sujetaba el brazo...

Ustedes no entienden... Auch... – dijo mientras al enfermera lo ligaba y colocaba la endovenosa... comenzó a sentir como la lengua se le entumecía y se sentía débil... nuevamente.... – entonces con todo su esfuerza tomó a Akira por la camisa y lo acercó a él... – busca a Hana... el muy idiota no sabe que estoy despierto y hará una estupidez...

¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres?... – dijo mientras palidecía...

¿Qué hará mi hijo?... – preguntó Sakura mientras le tomaba una mano... - ¿Qué estás diciendo Kaede?...

Hanamichi quiere estar conmigo... – dijo con angustia... – de cualquier manera... yo lo escuche... lo escuche mientras dor...

La inconciencia volvió al cuerpo del moreno dejando libre a Akira... Sakura y Sendoh se miraron, ambos estaban pálidos como el papel con un extraño y desagradable presentimiento...

No se preocupen... dijo Kogure malinterpretando su preocupación... – le hemos colocado un relajante muy suave.. despertará más tranquilo en una hora más o menos... ya ha despertado del coma y no caerá nuevamente... cuando llegue Hanamichi ya estara más tranquilo...

Debemos ir a la casa...- dijo Sakura... – tengo un mal presentimiento ...

Hanamichi estaba muy extraño... yo iré sólo... usted quédese acá para cuado Kaede regrese...

No te dejaré ir sólo... – dijo la mujer alzando la voz, lo cual sorprendió a Akira y recordándole claramente a Hanamichi cuando no se podía oponer a él... – Si mi hijo esta en problemas yo debo estar ahí... además dudo que puedas impedirle hacer algo que esta decidido a hacer...

En ese momento Haruko entro por la puerta y observo la extraña escena...

Le ha sucedido algo a Kaede... – dijo con angustia...

Escucha Haruko...- dijo Sakura seria... – tenemos que salir con Akira... si Kaede despierta dile que nosotros fuimos a buscar a Hanamichi... Vamos Akira... – dijo la mujer... – iremos en tu auto que es más rápido...

Sin que Haruko pudiera preguntar que pasaba Akira y Sakura salieron del lugar, ella se acercó a Kaede, se veía de un color más saludable que antes, pero su ceño, aunque estaba dormido se encontraba fruncido...

¿Qué ha sucedido?... – le preguntó a Kogure que estaba tan asombrado como ella...

Kaede ha despertado, pero creo que algo ha pasado con Hanamichi... la verdad no he entendido mucho... – respondió... – ¿podrías quedarte con él?... tengo otros pacientes que ver...

Por supuesto... – respondió Haruko... – una pregunta... Si despertó ¿por qué esta durmiendo nuevamente?...

Tuvimos que sedarlo un poco... estaba muy alterado, pero despertará luego... – respondió – cualquier cosa toca el timbre... – dijo señalando la cabecera...

Kogure salió de la habitación mientras Haruko se acomodaba al lado de Kaede... entonces repentinamente la mano de Kaede se movió y tomó una de las manos de Haruko violentamente, la mujer estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, pero el moreno se lo impidió sujetando la otra mano...

Gracias a Dios Kaede - dijo Haruko abrazándole... Pensé que estabas sedado... – dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos...

Creo que fue poca dosis...- respondió el moreno soltando a la joven... – pero estoy algo mareado...

Debo avisar... – dijo intentando alcanzar el timbre...

¡No!... espera... si llegan volverán a sedarme... tienes que ayudarme Haruko... – dijo tomándola de ambas manos... – si me quieres como un hermano... si realmente deseas que sea feliz... ayúdame a llegar hasta Hanamichi...

Haruko nunca había visto los ojos azules de su amigo tan decididos como en ese momento...

Hanamichi llegó hasta su casa... esta estaba completamente vacía, la servidumbre tenia el día libre debido a una festividad local... se podían oír algunos fuegos de artificio... Hanamichi tiró su chaqueta en el suelo y luego se dirigió hasta su habitación... se sentó sobre la cama mientras dirigía su mirada perdida al suelo... estuvo así casi veinte minutos, las luces del pueblo le daban un toque irreal al cuarto... Hanamichi se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia la bahía... se veía hermosa, pero el no podía disfrutar de esa belleza... No recordaba haberse sentido tan pleno como en ese momento... era como si con la decisión que había tomado en la tarde todas las preocupaciones estuvieran diluyéndose... una sonrisa escapo de sus labios... entonces bajó por las escaleras hasta su escritorio... y lo encontró... una pistola CZ 9 mm que había comprado en una subasta de beneficencia... según recordaba había pertenecido a alguien importante... ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar las balas....

Sakura y Akira iban al máximo de velocidad que podían para ese camino... sabían que había una alternativa más corta, pero ninguno de los dos la conocía bien... y ese no era el momento de experimentar... Sakura estaba completamente pálida mientras Akira estaba concentrado en la carretera... ella sabía la fuerte voluntad que tenía Hanamichi, pero también sabía lo mucho que amaba a Kaede... Hanamichi había perdido la esperanza... estaba tan profundo en la oscuridad que no veía las posibilidades del ojiazul, NO TENIA IDEA QUE HABÏA DESPERTADO!!!... Recordó cuando murió el padre de sus hijos y un estómago se le formó en el estómago... entonces todos ellos se levantaron del dolor de pender a su padre esposo y siguieron adelante... pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a tener que reponerse de la muerte de uno de sus hijos... Hanamichi Sakuragi no era un cobarde y siempre enfrentaba los problemas de frente... quizás era hora que ella se lo recordara...

Por fin había encontrado las malditas balas... se dispuso a colocarlas... sus manos temblaban... entonces le asaltó la duda... ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?... quería estar con Kaede... el moreno no despertaría, ya lo había intentado todo... entonces ¿por qué demonios dudaba ahora?...

_Nunca busques la salida rápida...- _ escuchó la voz de su padre en su cabeza... – _se fuerte Hanamichi... por ti y por los que amas...._

Pero el ya había luchado... ya había sido fuerte... las manos le temblaban violentamente, un eco en su cabeza le decía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto... que esta no era la salida... puso las balas en la pistola mientras la levantaba hacía su sien... cerró los ojos mientras las luces de la bahía iluminaban en la habitación oscura...

_Nunca busques la salida rápida...-se fuerte Hanamichi... por ti y por los que amas..._

Su mano tembló y se disparó el gatillo mientras sentía un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo...

Kaede y Haruko bajaron rápidamente del auto... Kaede se encontraba mortalmente pálido, pero con ojos decididos... una extraña opresión en el pecho le decía que debía apurarse... burlar la seguridad de la clínica había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaron, consiguieron ropa en una de las salas del hospital... corrió rápidamente aunque de manera inestable hacía la puerta... Haruko le seguía desde atrás, Kaede entró y se dirigió hasta su sala de trabajo... entró de golpe y vio algo que por segundos lo dejó helado... Hanamichi, su pelirrojo con una pistola en las manos cerca de su sien... estuvo seguro que la sangre se le heló en el pecho en ese momento... todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos...

Cuando Akira y Sakura se bajaron del auto escucharon como un disparo repercutía en sus oídos...

¡Hanamichi!... – se escuchó la voz de alguien en la casa...

Hanamichi sentía un peso sobre su pecho y como algo húmedo corría por su pecho... no podía ser sangre el no había disparado sobre el mismo... en el último minuto volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre y había bajado la mano... el disparo había dado en el piso de madera, sin embargo aún sentía eso húmedo en su pecho... levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a él con Haruko... la castaña lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces detrás de él aparecieron su madre y Hanamichi... su madre... ella estaban con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas... lentamente se percató que unos brazos lo tenían fuertemente agarrado de la cintura... su cuerpo estaba en el suelo y sobre el había otra persona...

Hanamichi bajó su mirada y se encontró con una melena de color azabache... entonces sus brazos comenzaron a temblar... Sakura prendió la luz de la habitación y entonces Hanamichi se dio cuanta de quien estaba en sus brazos...

Kaede... – susurró

Entonces el moreno se levantó y miró directamente los ambarinos ojos de Hanamichi, entonces el pelirrojo sintió como un escalofrió recorría por su espalda, Kaede tenía la misma expresión del día en que Kaede se presentó en la fiesta del arcoiris... la misma expresión de cuando el moreno lo gol...

El fuerte puño del ojiazul se estrelló en la mejilla de Hanamichi mientras este caía al suelo, entonces sintió como el moreno lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa...

Maldito Do'ahou... como vuelvas ha hacer algo como esto te mato!!! Entiendes??... NUNCA vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto Idiota!!! Nunca!!!... – Entonces sus ojos se suavizaron y coloco una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Hanamichi... lentamente se acercó a él y deposito un beso sobre sus labios... el pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de él sorprendiendo al ojiazul... - ¿qué sucede Hanamichi?... ¿qué esta mal?...

Te amo Kaede... – dijo Hanamichi sujetando el rostro del moreno... – te amo... – dijo mientras sujetaba su rostro y lo besaba apasionadamente... – perdóname por todo... pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decírtelo... te amo, te amo... – entonces sintió como el cuerpo del moreno se relajaba sobre él... – Kitsune... que sucede... – preguntó asustado...

No te preocupes Hanamichi... – dijo Haruko acercándose... – le colocaron un relajante antes de salir de la clínica... supongo que era hora que le hiciera efecto...

Ya veo... – susurró Hanamichi mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Kaede en sus brazos... – será mejor que volvamos a la clínica...

Sakura se acercó a Hanamichi y estampó su mano en el pelirrojo... Hanamichi miró sorprendido a su madre quien después de eso se dirigió a la puerta sin volver a mirar al pelirrojo... Akira y Haruko estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Sakura tan enfadada...

Volvamos a la clínica... – dijo fríamente... – Kogure debe estar con ataque por la escapada de Kaede...

Hanamichi no dijo nada, paso al lado de Akira y Haruko y salió por la puerta de su estudio...

Cuando llegaron a la clínica Kaede seguía dormido... Hanamichi dejó al moreno sobre su cama y lo dejó para ser revisado por Kogure... al salir de la habitación estaban Haruko, Akira, Ayako y Sakura... su madre lo miró y ambos se dirigieron a una sala lateral...

¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer Hanamichi?... – preguntó la mujer una vez que estaban solos...

yo... yo no se...

Se que esto va a sonar a chantaje... pero que crees que diría tu padre al respecto... -

Hanamichi miró a su madre directamente a sus ojos...

Nunca busques la salida rápida se fuerte... por ti y por los que amas....

Sakura miró asombrada a su hijo...

esas fueron las palabras que me detuvieron mamá... – dijo Hanamichi acercándose a ella... – eran palabras que el me dijo poco antes de morir, yo las recordé y entonces baje el arma... mi padre estaría avergonzado si hacía algo como eso... por eso y porque confié en que el despertaría no disparé el arma en mi cabeza... lo siento mamá... en verdad lamento haberte preocupado...

No tienes idea el miedo que sentí cuando armamos el rompecabezas con Akira... fue una suerte que ellos llegaran antes... – dijo Sakura acercándose a Hanamichi... – no se que hubiera hecho si algo te hubiera pasado... te amo Hanamichi y sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo...

Lo siento mamá... – dijo en un suspiro.... - Haruko se sabía el camino rápido, por eso llegaron antes que ustedes... Kaede se arriesgó mucho... el Kitsune...

El te ama Hanamichi... no permitas que los malos entendidos vuelvan a separarlos... con tu padre siempre nos dijimos la verdad, fuera lo que fuera... y pese a los problemas fuimos muy felices... yo espero que mis hijos sen igual de felices... no lo pierdas Hanamichi...

Lo se mamá... esta vez no habrá más secretos... – dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa... – ahora volveré con el Kitsune... y no me separaré de él...

Cuando despertó el sol se filtraba por las cortinas... la habitación estaba temperada y una suave brisa refrescaba su piel, cuando trato de moverse se dio cuenta que unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban de la cintura... al levantar su rostro vio las espesas pestañas de Hanamichi cubiertas por algunas hebras de su cabello pelirrojo... movió una de sus manos y las separó par poder ver su rostro...

Si te sigues moviendo así no podré levantarme... – dijo Hanamichi moviéndose perezosamente...

No quise despertarte...

No me despertaste Kitsune... – dijo mientras le besaba los labios... – que seas lo ultimo que vea antes de acostarme es casi tan perfecto como que seas lo primero que vea al despertar...

Do'ahou...- dijo Kaede mientras le devolvía le beso... – lentamente comenzó a bajar besando el cuello del pelirrojo...

Kitsune... – suspiró Hanamichi... – detente...

¿No quieres que continúe?... – preguntó picaramente... – pro tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa...

Kaede con agilidad gatuna se colocó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo... ambos estaba desnudos... con una de sus manos sujetó las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba lentamente el tórax de su amante, comenzó a besar su pecho bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo en el cual comenzó a jugar con su lengua... desde su salida del hospital y pese a las recomendaciones médicas Kaede estaba más "ansioso" que antes, la verdad hasta Hanamichi se asombraba de poder seguirle el ritmo...

De haber sabido que estar en coma te haría tan bien... me habría preocupado de eso antes... – dijo Hanamichi entre sus jadeos...

Shut up do'ahou... – dijo el moreno mientras se movía sobre el pelirrojo haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran...

Hanamichi estaba completamente excitado por su amante, sin embargo también estaba un poco frustrado ya que el moreno no le dejaba participar mucho en la acción... Kaede le soltó e inmediatamente Hanamichi lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a profundizar los roces... los jadeos de ambos comenzaron a inundar la habitación mientras el sudor cubría ambas pieles... Kaede tenía sus azules ojos cerrados mientras el rubor y el sudor cubría su perlado cuerpo....

El moreno se movía cada vez más rápido sobre Hanamichi...

Ahhh...- dejó escapar el moreno de sus labios...

Hanamichi dio vuelta sobre el cuerpo de Kaede y se colocó sobre él...

Me vuelves loco Kitsune... – dijo mientras succionaba una de sus tetillas...

De eso se trata do'ahou... – dijo Kaede mientras habría las piernas dándole paso al pelirrojo...

Hanamichi se posicionó entre el moreno y entró en el suavemente... dejó que el estrecho ojiazul se acomodara, lo cual sucedió rápidamente ya que comenzó a moverse desde debajo de manera cadenciosa... Hanamichi comenzó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápido mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones cada vez más agitado... Kaede jadeaba con cada embestida al sentir como Hanamichi tocaba su próstata y le proporcionaba placer... mientras Hanamichi se sentía en el cielo atrapado por la cálida estrechez del moreno...

Ambos sentían como un calor insoportable se ubicaba en la parte alta de su pubis y pelvis...

te amo Kaede... – susurró Hanamichi...

te amo Hanamichi... – respondió Kaede...

El sólo pronunciar esas palabras los hizo ver estrellas y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo... Hanamichi dentro de Kaede y el moreno entre sus abdomen... Hanamichi cayó exhausto sobre Kaede y esperó a que su respiración se calmará, entonces lentamente salió del moreno...

Si me despierto cada vez así no se si me quedarán energías para levantarme... – dijo Hanamichi con una sonrisa mientras acercaba al moreno...

Pocos minutos después Hanamichi entro a la ducha dejando a su pareja durmiendo en la cama. Después de que salira del hospital Hanamichi lo llevó a su estudió y le entregó un sobre, en el se encontraban los documentos que acreditaban las propiedades de las empresas era su regalo de bienvenida, sin embargo Kaede los había rechazado...

Esta empresa no era mía, sino de mi padre... no quiero volver atrás Hanamichi... – le había dicho... – y esto es de mi pasado...

Hanamichi tampoco las quería, así que las vendió asegurándose que sus empleados quedaban asegurados... luego le ofreció que trabajara en su empresa o que el levantara la propia con su ayuda, sin embargo Kaede lo había rechazado diciéndole que no estaba seguro de querer volver a trabajar en lo mismo... que ahora estaba buscando otra cosa...

Ya casi eran dos meses desde la pesadilla de la clínica y era el aniversario de su despertar... aunque sabía que Kaede lo amaba y el había dejado claro lo mismo al moreno sentía que aún quedaba una barrera entre ellos, aunque eran pareja el moreno no había permitido que su relación saliera de su circulo privado...

Eso sería un problema para tu empresa Do'ahou...- le había dicho el moreno... – es mejor así...

Sin embargo Hanamichi no sentía lo mismo... y esa noche se lo demostraría... había preparado muy bien todo y el Kitsune no se podría negar, simplemente no le dejaría salida... dentro de su plan estaba Sakura, Akira, Ayako e incluso Haruko... esta ultima estaba ansiosa de disculparse con Hanamichi, así que no puso obstáculos...

Salió de la habitación y Kaede seguí durmiendo cubierto solo pos las sabanas desde su cintura... se vistió y antes de salir beso la cintura de Kaede... el moreno se retorció bajo las sabanas...

Nos vemos a la noche Do'ahou... – respondió somnoliento el moreno con una sonrisa e los labios...

Nos vemos Kitsune... – dijo enigmáticamente...

A las horas después Kaede se despertó, en la cocina la ama de llaves ya le tenía el desayuno...

buenos días Kaede-san... – dijo una mujer de edad media... – el señor Hanamichi le dejó una nota sobre la mesa...

Kaede levantó una ceja y tomó la nota...

"_Kitsune:_

_Dejé un traje en tu closet..._

_Colócatelo y ven al restaurant_

_Donde me golpeaste la primera vez_

_Necesito que vengas..._

_Hoy se acaban los secretos..._

_Sakuragi H."_

Kaede sudó frió... que demonios significaba eso... ¿qué era eso de los secretos?... tenía un mal presentimiento... esperó que sólo fuera un mal juego de su mente...

Kaede se vistió impecablemente, sin embargo de muy mala gana... el traje que Hanamichi le había dejado era exactamente el mismo que él había usado el día que le agarró de un puñetazo... al ponérselo se le heló la sangre... pero ahora era todo diferente, estaba con la persona que amaba y nada podría separarlos... aunque sabía también que jamás podrían llevar su relación a niveles sociales, con lo que tenían era más que suficiente... mucho más de lo que había tenido antes... Akira era uno de sus primeros amigos reales, Ayako, después de aclarado el malentendido lo trataba como su hermano... incluso Sakura era como una nueva madre... era su nueva familia...

En ese momento entró al vestíbulo y el mal presentimiento de la tarde se intensifico... al _metre_ lo recibió diciéndole que lo estaba esperando... Kaede lo siguió... la puerta central se abrió y Kaede quedó momentáneamente cegado por las luces, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron pensó que era un _deja vu_, las mismas caras que había visto hace casi un año... las misas personas, la misma situación... buscó desesperadamente a Hanamichi y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago... estaba casi al medio de la sala rodeado por unas preciosas mujeres... todas ellas miraban embelesados al pelirrojo... Kaede sintió como su piel perdía el color... caminó como un zombi hacía el pelirrojo que se había percatado de su entrada, pero que no se había dirigido a él... ni siquiera le había dedicado una de sus sonrisas, sino que le miraba seriamente...

Esto debía ser una pesadilla... sentía que las rodillas se le doblarían en cualquier momento... por un momento una horrible fantasía pasó por su cabeza... La venganza final... esto podrías ser perfectamente el golpe definitivo para acabar con él, la humillación publica...

_Este es Kaede Rukawa... cree que es mi amante... cree que lo amo... pero todo es una mentira... esto es lo que les pasa a los que se meten con Hanamichi Sakuragi... ahora vete, yo no te amo..._

Kaede movió su cabeza para sacar la imagen de ella... se enderezó y caminó orgullosos hacía el grupo, una vez frente a él miró directamente a los ojos a Hanamichi...

Vine como me lo pediste, Sakuragi... – dijo en el tono más neutral que logró articular mientras atraía las miradas sobre ellos y comenzaba a escucharse miles de cuchicheos...

Vaya... – dijo le pelirrojo sorbiendo de su copa... – que formal te has puede Kaede...

¿Qué quieres Hanamichi?... – preguntó el moreno rezando interiormente...

Señoras y señores... – dijo el pelirrojo en voz alta atrayendo el resto de la atención sobre él ...- tengo algo importantes que decirle e informarles a todos...

Kaede comenzó a sudar frío... no era posible... ellos se amaban... no podía estar pasando, intentó dar media vuelta pero el fuerte brazo de Hanamichi se lo impidió... levantó su mirada hacía el publico que miraba intrigado la situación y pudo ver los rostros de Sakura, Akira, Ayako e incluso Haruko... ¿acaso todos estaban en esa farsa?...

Como ya deben saber el señor Kaede Rukawa y yo tuvimos un pequeño altercado así casi un año... uno en el cual la mayoría de ustedes estaban presentes... por ese motivo me pareció la mejor manera de poner las cartas sobre la mesa...

Por favor Hanamichi... – susurró Kaede en un murmullo casi inaudible... – no me hagas esto...

Pues verán - continúo diciendo omitiendo los ruegos del moreno que aún intentaba safarse diplomáticamente.... – Kaede y yo nos conocemos desde el incidente de mi boda fallida hace algunos años... en ese entonces el dijo que era mi amante, cosa que creo ustedes ya han leído en algunas revistas de esta y otras ciudades...

Hana... – dijo mientras su agacho la cabeza haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos... no quería que lo vieran llorar, no quería que todos vieran como lo estaban destruyendo...

Pues todo eso actualmente es verdad... – dijo mientras se formaba un silencio sepulcral... – Kaede Rukawa y yo somos pareja... y el motivo de mi reunión es pedirle delante de todos ustedes que acepte casarse conmigo y estar a mi lado hasta el día de mi muerte... Kaede Rukawa... ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – dijo mientras soltaba a Kaede que estaba paralizado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y sacaba una caja con la sortija que Sakura le había pasado y que el mismo pelirrojo le había pedido hace algunos días para arreglarla... –

El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse nervioso por el silencio del moreno... ¿acaso no aceptaría?... bueno, si era así lo volvería a intentar... las veces que fueran necesarias...

Estas loco Do'ahou... – respondió Kaede sin levantar la vista... – los hombres no se casan entre si... esto perjudicará tus negocios y adem...

Hanamichi no le permitió seguir hablando, lo tomó suavemente por la cintura y lo beso delante de todos sacando exclamaciones de algunas personas y risitas de otras...

No en este país...- respondió el pelirrojo... – pero algunos con más libertades personales casan a matrimonios del mismo genero... y se por ciencia cierta que los reales amigos siempre permanecen a tu lado... los negocios siempre pueden rearmarse... te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Kaede... te casarías conmigo?

Si me dices que no te besaré delante de todos hasta que me digas que si... y el restaurante esta para nosotros por toda la noche...

Do'ahou... me encantaría casarme contigo... y vivir a tu lado... – entonces lenta y suavemente beso los labios de Hanamichi tras lo cual el pelirrojo colocó la sortija en el su mano derecha... – te amo Hanamichi...

Y yo a ti Kaede... – dijo con una amplia sonrisa... – bueno señoras y señores... ahora esta fiesta es una fiesta de compromiso... y les presento a mi futuro esposo... Kaede Rukawa...

En ese momento Sakura, Akira, Ayako y Haruko se acercaron a felicitarlos... algunas personas se retiraron, pero gran parte de ellas se quedaron a la celebración... la verdad a Kaede y Hanamichi les daba exactamente los mismo... las personas que amaban estaban a su lado y la persona que amaba estaba a su lado... era más que suficiente... simplemente perfecto... era su camino a la felicidad...

N.A.: POR FIN TTTT... no puedo creerlo, las lágrimas llenan mis ojos... después de un bloqueo del tamaño de la cordillera de Los Andes terminé... este último capitulo salió larguito, pero si lo corto no lo termino... muchas gracias a todas (o) los que me dieron sus rewievs... gracias por su apoyo y voto de confianza y espero que les guste este final... Saludos y hasta una próxima oportunidad

Muchas gracias a las siguientes personas:

Sakura, Moby-chan, Akasha, Shadir, Coulter, Reiko, Hikari, Ylla, Angeli Murasaki, Sabrina, Shita, Fujisaki Yami, Magdalia, Sandra, Can Hersey, Kyou, Azalea, Ikaru Itsuko, Mari, Smici, Celes, Maria, reiko Noriko, Vero, Kea Langrey, Randa I, Velia, Xiomara, Devil 1, Natcha, Kami chan 2, Tabatas, Calipso, Danychu, SouYu Jumonji, Nara, Scarlet Iori, Mirielle, Sakura, Akishi, Ran, Aya chan, Yandros, Edo, baby, Kaede Sakuragi, Kai, GM, Kula...

Lamentablemente no pude mandarles el final por era mi intención por pequeños problemas técnicos... miles de disculpas y ya vendrá una recompensa...


End file.
